


Counting Sheep

by KlonoaDreams



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Courting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BEAST TAMER EX, Bonding, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Harem, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Grim is a Certified Cat, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It's that thing that's on the floor 24/7, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Reluctant Dad Crowley, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sheep Puns, Shenanigans to Lovers, Slow Burn, What IS a brain cell?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams
Summary: How long does it take for a dream to stop being a dream? About as long as it takes you to notice the sheep you've wrangled into your flock.So basically never.
Comments: 77
Kudos: 285
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. A Lost Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [black or white](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395727) by [torinokomachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi). 



> I have a new obsession, and you guys will just have to deal with it. :P
> 
> **Disclaimer for the whole story: I don’t own _Twisted-Wonderland_ , or anything related to it.**

* * *

...

...

...

When Grim opens up a coffin, he wasn’t expecting to find that the human inside was awake. He shrieks loudly in ways that would make most people react, but the human only stares back at him with their half-lidded eyes. Quickly, Grim gets a hold of himself as he recalls his objective. Shaking his head, Grim remains determined to fulfill it.

He approaches the human cautiously, taking note of every little feature that he could make out with his eyes. What he sees are yellow eyes that almost gleam eerily in the light, with olive-toned skin and a mop of fluffy, white hair. Nothing about them looks threatening, which encourages Grim to move closer as he eyes their clothing.

He stops only when a hand reaches out to stroke the fur on his head.

“Hi, kitty…” The human smiles dopily at him, as though he was some sort of harmless animal. “When…you get in my room?”

All it takes is a harsh swipe of his claws to knock that stupid smile off their face. The human lets out long string of swears that would’ve made most others arch their brow. But not Grim—he just watches as they backed away from him, soon toppling out of the coffin like some newborn fawn.

_Thud!_

It’s a rather pathetic display that only reminds Grim of just how limited humans are in their physical abilities. Of course, that’s not any of his concern, as he’s too busy eyeing the summoning robes that the human is wearing. If he could just have that for himself…

“Where…?” The human looks around, still far too dazed to make anything out. They barely react when Grim starts tugging on their robes. “Kitty?”

“I’m not kitty!!” Grim hisses, his fur almost bristling in anger. “I’m Grim-sama!!”

He places particular emphasis on his name, hoping to get its significance across.

“Grim…oh—so not Chirithy.” The human frowns…before reaching out to pet him again.

“Stop that!!” Grim will not stand for this disrespect, even if it _does_ feel pretty good… “Just…gimme your clothes!!”

“Clothes?” There are a few sleepy blinks here and there, before a light goes off in their head. “These aren’t mine—you can have them.”

That…went a lot easier than Grim was expecting. He stares at the human, mouth slightly agape, as they remove the robes covering their body. They’re a lot scrawnier than they appeared initially, without the robes obscuring their figure. Underneath those robes, they wore a faded, oversized sweater with shorts and black tights. Their boots have seen better days, with how scuffed they were from overuse.

The robes fit him far bigger than it did on the human, though that does not deter Grim as he pumps his paw into the air. “Success!!”

“Heehee, you’re cuuuute~!” The human places a hand on their cheek, a smile soon spreading across their face. “Pink!!”

“Pink?” Grim blinks a few times before realizing that the human was referring to their paw pads. “You can’t touch them.”

“Aawww…” The human’s expression falls. “Then I’mma leave. Bye Grim-sama!!”

After a few more pats to his head, the human springs to their feet. It’s the worst decision they can make, from the way they move so unsteadily. They spread their arms outwards in an effort to maintain their balance, their steps only throwing off whatever sense they had left.

“Whoaaa…” They stumble to the left, and then a bit to the right. They manage at the end, when they crash into a wall.

_Thud!_

“Ehehehe…” The human laughs nervously as they look over their shoulder at Grim. “Have fuuun~!”

Grim watches them as they stumble out of the room like some sort of drunken fool, wondering how in the hell someone like them managed to get in here. Do they…do they belong here?

“Do they?” Grim swallows hard as he looks at himself. People will be arriving soon, so will they notice anything wrong with him?

…

…

“No!!” Grim shakes his head. “It’s fine!”

He’s wearing the robes—so that should already be fine on its own!!

“Who even cares about some ditzy human?” he huffs out, his ears twitching in response to his emotions.

* * *

…

…

“Gotta find my room~! Gotta find my room~!” The human walks down the empty hallway with unsteady steps. It’s nighttime right now, from what they can see. Nothing about their surroundings seem familiar, that it’s almost worrying…but then they yawn again. So the human decides that everything will make sense after they go back to sleep in their own bed… “Gotta find my room~!”

It’s a nonsensical tune that they sing, that completely goes over the head of any passersby within the vicinity. They remain undetected as they walk from one place to another. From an empty classroom, to an empty courtyard, to finally, a library, where they stop for the moment, still very much confused about their surroundings.

“This isn’t my room…” It’s obvious, but there’s this haze making everything so _difficult_. “Hmmm…”

Phone…phone…do they have a phone?

“Nope!” Their pockets were empty—one of them even had a hole in it. “Should buy new clothes…”

They should still have money, after all!!

…

_Right?_

“Hum, hummm…” The human puffs up their cheek when they can’t find their wallet. Because of course, that too, is in their room…which they still cannot find. “Where am I?”

It’s a library…but where _is_ this library?

“Haaaa~.” Maybe…they should look around… “Lookie, lookie, lookie~!”

Maybe there’s a librarian that can help them…

_Thud!_

Or maybe this tall fellow can help them…as soon as they get off the floor.

“Oops!” The human rubs their forehead. “Sorry!!!”

When did he… _no_ —he’s been there this entire time. They just…didn’t notice until it was too late.

“Heeyyy—are those real??” The human holds up their index fingers to their head, in an attempt to mimic the black horns that the young man has sprouting out of his head. “They look coooool~!”

The human grins widely, earning a questioning stare from the young man with horns.

“Who are you?” he asks, his green eyes glowing in the dim light.

“Who am I?” The human blinks. “Who am I…who are _you_?”

The question is flipped back on the young man with horns, who arches his brow in interest.

“Who am I?” There’s a slight curve to his lips as he drops down to the human’s level. “Didn’t I ask first?”

“But I asked second!” The human laughs as though they don’t have a care in the world…except they do. Because they’re still looking for their room.

“Still…it’s strange to have someone ask me such a question.” The young man with horns looks closely at the human, giving them a better look at his pale skin and pointed ears. “Though, I suppose that it’s better this way.”

“Is it?” There’s this urge the human has to run their fingers through his long, dark hair. It looks so soft and silky…

“Call me whatever you like, though all I ask in return is your name, child of man.” The young man with horns is certainly strange…but not in a bad way.

“Name, name, naaaaaame.” There isn’t an easy answer to that, the human finds, due to the fog that clouds their head. “Hmmmm…”

One name remains completely out of their reach—as though that road has been permanently blocked off. Which leaves them with only one other name…

“Yuu!!” The human makes two V-signs with their index and middle fingers as they smile widely at the young man with horns. “Nice to meeeeeeet youuuuu!!!”

Their behavior manages to crack a visible smile from the young man with horns.

“Nice to meet you too.” The young man with horns offers his hand to them.

“Tsuuuuunoooo!!” Yuu laughs as they hold their fingers above their head. “Tarouuuuu—that’s youuu!!!”

“Tsuno…tarou?” He blinks.

“Yuuup!!” Yuu winks, playfully letting their tongue poke out of their mouth.

“I…did say you could call me whatever you liked…very well.” Tsunotarou accepts his new nickname. He laughs afterwards, unable to hold back his amusement. “You really don’t seem to know any fear, do you?”

“I just wanna find my room!!” So that way, everything could go back to the way it was… “Can you help me find it, Tsunotarou?”

The question cuts Tsunotarou’s laughter short.

“Find it…are you new?” Tsunotarou takes a closer look at the human. “I do not recognize you, neither by appearance nor name.”

“I guess I _am_ new.” This place certainly seems new, too… “Hmm…hand!!”

Yuu finally takes his hand, letting out an elated squeal when he suddenly stands up. Tsunotarou had underestimated the difference in their height, from the way he finds himself holding Yuu up in the air.

“How tall are you?” Yuu would like to know…for reasons.

Yes… _reasons_.

“202 cm…?” Tsunotarou tilts his head.

“Is that with or without the horns?” That, too, is something Yuu would like to know. For again, reasons.

“I have not yet checked.” Not that it matters, because Tsunotarou is a very tall person…and Yuu is not. “Would you like me to put you down?”

The fact that Yuu has to think about it is what makes Tsunotarou start to worry about his new acquaintance.

“Only if I can ride on your back!!” Maybe then, Yuu can touch those horns…or should they ask first? Ahhh—decisions!

Tsunotarou pauses for a moment…and then hoists Yuu onto his back. He is not at all surprised to find them touching his horns. A part of him wants to feel flattered over the action, having had one too many people find them intimidating. Another part of him wants to say something about how little Yuu weighs…but he does not. Instead, he makes his way to the one person who should know how to deal with an unfamiliar student…

And fortunately, it doesn’t take Tsunotarou very long to come across Dire Crowley, who is waving around some sort of cat-like monster by the scruff of its neck. Nor does it take Yuu that long to react to said cat-like monster.

“Kitty!!” they call out, earning a few swears from the cat-like monster as it vocally corrects them.

“That’s Grim-sama!!” the cat-like monster yells.

“So this familiar belongs to _you_!” Crowley’s attention focuses immediately on Yuu…only to shift over to Tsunotarou, upon noticing the horns that they were touching. “AAAaahhhh!!!”

There’s a sense of dread that goes through Crowley, though Tsunotarou quickly assuages whatever fears he might have. “This is perfectly fine, though…I would be worried more about Yuu.”

“Yuu?” Crowley tilts his head.

“Yes?” Yuu chirps in response to their name as it’s mentioned.

“A-Aahh…then that’s you.” Crowley clears his throat. “Well, then, Yuu…you shouldn’t leave your familiar to act in your place!! So unruly, causing chaos to the other students!! And in your robes, too—are you there?”

There’s something so distant about the look in Yuu’s eyes. It’s easy to miss at first, but nothing escapes Crowley’s keen eyes…for the most part.

“Yuu?” Tsunotarou calls out to the human riding his back.

“Hmm?” Yuu blinks a few times. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

…

…

“So _this_ is what you meant.” Tsunotarou was right—this _is_ something that Crowley **should** worry about, since it involves one of his precious, new students. “I’ll take Yuu off your hands.”

“But I’m on his baaack?” Yuu furrows their brows.

“That’s not…never mind.” Between this new face and the opening ceremony their unruly familiar interrupted, Crowley has far too many things on his plate. He watches as Tsunotarou sets Yuu down, keeping them still when their wobbly legs almost give out on them. He hears them say a few things to each other, before Yuu turns to him and compliments his mask. “Thank you.”

A very polite student…but still a bad one, nonetheless.

“Bye-bye, Tsunotarou!” Yuu waves at the Tsunotarou himself, who only places his fingers in front of his lips when Crowley opens his mouth to say something.

Tsunotarou leaves after that, without saying another word. As soon as he’s out of earshot, Crowley begins to speak to himself.

“Tsunotarou, huh?” It seems his star student has managed to make a new friend. _“Such a strange nickname…”_

But Tsunotarou doesn’t seem to mind it, so Crowley will respect his wishes to be referred to as such. Of course, that won’t change the fact that Yuu was still in trouble.

“Come along, Yuu—there are matters we must discuss…for I am gracious!”

_Thud!_

Gracious enough to help them off the floor, when their legs suddenly gave out on them… _again_.

“This is why you shouldn’t have left the Gate on your own.” The teleportation magic must have left them especially dazed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a _Black Butler_ SI OC fic to work on (relevant because of Yana Toboso), but after all I’ve managed to write so far for this year (as hectic as it’s been, no thanks to COVID-19 and whatnot), I feel like I’m allowed to write some very indulgent shit every once in a while…
> 
> And now that I have a device that can actually RUN Twisted Wonderland, here I am, finally getting into the one game I’ve been looking forward to, before it was even released!! So here it is, the fic that I said I would eventually write when I got into it!!
> 
> This is Yuu, the sheepy girl I’ve been going on about on my tumblr and just a heads up—they’re non-binary (like your fellow writer). Pronouns are she/her and they/them, though expect them to shift to she/her eventually.
> 
> For a better look at Yuu, you can check [here](https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/621484147643416576/more-on-yuu-ewe-because-i-stayed-up-all-night), [here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/369709323087118337/723119797075705916/klonoa_point_upgrade.png), and ESPECIALLY [here](https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/622110279559495680/we-share-one-brain-cell-and-its-always-on-the), since this is her character sheet. Not much has changed on her, except maybe her personality as I've gone through the rest of the _Twisted-Wonderland_ translations. Otherwise, she still looks the same!! :D
> 
> Current situation is that Yuu hasn’t fully woken up yet, so she’s very much out of it. Which is _why_ she’s been pretty ditzy and clumsy, since her body is still acclimating to the current situation at hand. Not only do we have the OG Yuu having been brought in from their world, but we also have an SI OC shoved in that makes things all the more difficult as they start to merge with each other.
> 
> For a better comparison, unlike _Ashen Doe_ ’s Noa, Yuu has nothing—not even muscle memory—to keep her stabilized. So it’s gonna be somewhat rough for our sleepy, sheepy girl. Though, she hasn’t had much trouble (yet), seeing as she’s made a new friend out of a certain Tsunotarou. 😉
> 
> (expect there to be more, as there be an eventual harem in this fic’s future, with some BROTPs at the side)
> 
> By the by, you can _also_ expect there to be sheep puns, because the current one is Yuu (ewe), with ewe being a female sheep and being pronounced the same way as Yuu. That’s why her design is the way it is—because sheep aesthetic. :D
> 
> Anyways, this is about all I have for the time being but I got a friend who’s gonna be posting their own _Twisted Wonderland_ fic up soon, so keep an eye out for _that_!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, because I always crave feedback and do let me know if I’ve made any mistakes. Until next time!!
> 
> Stay safe!!


	2. The Ramshackle Dorm

There are a lot of things that are going on in the mind of Dire Crowley—most of them pertaining to his strange, new student…who isn’t even a student. Just some magic-less human, who _somehow_ made it into Night Raven College. Speaking of him…

 _“Him…?”_ Crowley isn’t one to assume anyone’s gender, though it’s hard not to, when Night Raven College is an all-boys academy. Of course, there have been exceptions…but only to students who were already attending. Yuu hasn’t even been assigned a dorm—they’re not even _supposed_ to be here.

But there they are—looking through yet another book while Crowley searched through every map in the library for that unfamiliar place that Yuu said they were from. It does not exist, as the place that Yuu belongs is nowhere in this world. Not helping their situation is the fact that they are far too dazed to make much sense of anything.

Yuu is lucid enough to keep a conversation going for a bit at a time, though their attention quickly comes and goes, making their behavior a bit…eccentric.

“Are you truly from where you say?” Crowley looks away from the book in his hands. “You aren’t lying to me by any chance?”

“Hmmm…!” The fact that Yuu has to think about it is concerning. It’s just as concerning as the state of their worn-out clothing—do they really not have any other clothes?

…

Ah…of course not. After all, they _do_ appear to have come from another world. And it seems their trip has left them with only the clothes on their back.

 _“This is certainly concerning.”_ Crowley places his hand on his chin. “I can’t let someone who can’t use magic stay at this school…”

Though as an educator, to just leave a homeless teenager on the streets…

 _“Teenager…”_ Are they a teenager? Crowley knows better than to judge on appearances, from how tall or short that people of every age could be. “How old are you?”

…

…

No answer to that as well. Not helping is the look of confusion on Yuu’s face as they’re lost in deep thought.

“Zzzz…” Oh—it seems they have fallen asleep. How quaint…oh, well—at least they were sitting down. It sure would’ve been rougher, had they been standing up.

“I guess I should take responsibility for the time being…for I am gracious!” A smile spreads across Crowley’s lips as he lightly taps Yuu with his foot. “Come along, Yuu. There’s some place I need to take you.”

It takes a total of three minutes to get Yuu back on their feet. It’s not too difficult to wake them up, but their sense of balance is absolutely _horrendous_. They were in no state to walk on their own, without others thinking that they were intoxicated… So for their sake, Crowley allows Yuu to hold onto his hand.

It’s something he starts to regret, when he finds Yuu purposely poking his claw-tipped fingers. Really, to do something so reckless…

“You have no sense of self-preservation, do you?” Crowley supposes that that is yet another side effect of their current situation. “Hmmm…”

He might have to have a little chat with the inhabitants of that “supposedly” abandoned dormitory. As soon as Yuu stops tripping over their own feet.

“Would you like me to carry you?” Crowley would prefer not to, but then Yuu has to go and say, “Yes!”

And so here he is, carrying this far too tiny teenager (?) on his back to the abandoned Ramshackle Dorm, which is as decrepit as ever. Though, with enough cleaning, it should return to its former glory…

 _“Hopefully.”_ Otherwise…it should function well enough to keep Yuu out of the rain. And just in time, too, because it looks like it’s going to rain.

“Zzzz…” Ahh, to fall asleep again, before Crowley even has a chance to tell them of their responsibilities…

“I guess the task of telling them now falls on you!” Crowley says to no one in particular…which isn’t the case, as he _knows_ that there are others who inhabit this dormitory. Ghosts are, after all, rather fickle when they want to be. “Keep an eye on this one when he wakes up. He is not to wander about the school, understood?”

_Silence._

“Well, then…” Crowley brushes off as much dust as he can from the sofa before laying Yuu down. He has to keep himself from reacting to the way they curl into the cushions. It’s far too cute a sight to keep quiet about…but he manages. “I’ll be taking my leave!!”

Crowley had barely taken one step out the door when it suddenly starts pouring. He stares at the rain as it falls from the sky, his expression as neutral as ever as he closed the door behind him. Such terrible timing…

“Nothing a little magic can’t help.” At least Yuu has a roof over their head. “Hmm?”

For a moment, Crowley swore he heard something… Maybe it’s just the rain…  
…

…

It is not the rain—for Grim cannot stand it. He scampers out of his hiding place under the sofa, his fur bristling in shock. He hisses loudly at a raindrop that lands on his head, his claws almost unsheathing themselves in response to his sudden urge to fight _something_. What it is, he doesn’t know, but when another drop lands on his head, he leaps onto the sofa and scares the absolute crap out of Yuu.

“Hyeek!!”

Grim yells just as loudly as Yuu does, not having realized how close they were to begin with. He tries to jump off, but he is quickly trapped within the confines of their arms. The air is squeezed out of him, his claws now on full display as he swiped at nothing in his attempts to regain control of the situation.

“Who let you iiiiiiinnnn, Chiri…?” Yuu stares blearily at the cat in their arms…is it a cat? Uhhhh…blue eyes, fiery ears, and a pitchfork-like tail—yeah, that’s not Chirithy. That’s…that’s…! “Oh hi, Grim-sama!!”

 _That’s_ the name!

“Let me go, dammit!” Grim struggles to break free from Yuu. He growls loudly when he feels them pressing their cheek against his. “You’re too clingy!!!”

“But I liiiiiike youuuuu!!!” Not even Grim’s claws can keep Yuu away from a good cat…like being. He’s cat enough for them, okay? “Like, like, liiiiike!!”

Just who did Grim wrong to end up like this? “Tch.”

Grim heaves out a sigh as his body goes completely limp. It’s better this way, he tells himself as he ignores the way Yuu scratches behind his ears. It does not feel good— _nope_ , it sure doesn’t!!

“Aww, you’re purring!!” Yuu laughs carelessly, their cheeks stained with visible blush.

“That is _not_ purring!!” It is growling, Grim wants to say. Instead, his expression changes to one of pure ecstasy as Yuu’s fingers come in contact with a spot that Grim could _never_ hope to reach on his own. “Nnnnyyaaa…~!”

In any other situation, Grim would’ve been furious…but Yuu manages to block out all the raindrops that keep falling through the holes in the ceiling. They barely even react to it, mostly blinking each time one lands on their nose or head.

Really, it’s only until sudden noise catches their attention.

“What was that?” For a brief moment, Yuu is alert.

“I don’t…know.” Whatever it is, it’s causing Grim’s fur to stand up on its ends. Wasn’t this…building empty?

“It’s been a while since we had such lively guests.”

Apparently not.

“Gyaaahhhh!!!” The sudden shock had left an opening for Grim to slip out of Yuu’s arms. However, instead of running off as he had intended earlier…Grim dives into Yuu’s sweater, leaving behind a visible bump for all too see.

Yuu is too stunned to fully react, not knowing what to make of the three ghostly figures that floated in the air. One of the ghosts was especially short, and another was especially tall and skinny. The ghost in between them was pleasingly plump, with the three of them all wearing matching hats with cloaks.

“It looks like you’ll be staying with us,” says the plump one.

“Really?” Yuu tilts their head. “Huh…well, I’m Yuu…and this is Grim-sama!!”

A hissing noise comes from the bump underneath their sweater.

“He’s kinda grumpy right now,” Yuu whispers to the ghosts. “Take it easy.”

The ghosts only blink in response, now stunned themselves.

“Most people would’ve left by now,” says the short one.

“Why?” Yuu asks, as though they haven’t a clue in the world…because they don’t. They really don’t know.

Meanwhile, Grim has to choke back whatever screams he wants to hurl at Yuu, because _obviously_ , the ghosts scared everyone else off.

“Everyone else got scared of us and left,” says the plump one.

“Aww, that’s not nice—Grim-sama, come out!!” Yuu lifts up their sweater, exposing Grim to the world for all to see. “Be nicer!!”

“Ggghh!!” Grim freezes still, his eyes soon welling up with tears. “Uuuu…”

“It’s okay, it’s okaaayyy!!” Yuu uses one of their hands to give Grim a few reassuring pats on the head. Their other hand remains on their sweater, still holding it up while Grim has his body pressed against them. “You wanna hide again?”

There is no response, because Grim refuses to admit that he’s scared.

“Okaaayyy!!” Yuu decides that they can let Grim borrow their sweater…for a bit. “Don’t get your fur on it!”

Yuu removes their sweater and wraps Grim’s body in a burrito-like fashion. They smile widely at the sight of him.

“So _cuuute_!!” There’s a babying tone to their voice. Under any other circumstances, Grim would’ve loudly complained, but for now…he’d rather just lay low.

 _“For now.”_ Meaning he will get his revenge, just…some other time.

That still doesn’t stop him from spitting out a ball of fire from his mouth when a sudden growl from Yuu’s stomach catches him by surprise.

“Sorry, sorry!!” Yuu sheepishly apologizes, with the same, dopey smile on their face. “I guess I haven’t eaten.”

It certainly looks like it, from how scrawny Yuu looks now that they’re only wearing a black tank top.

“Now, now—that isn’t something to treat lightly,” says the tall and skinny ghost. “As our guests, we should treat you with more hospitality. I am Avery.”

“Given the situation, we’ll do as best as we can,” the short ghost pipes up. “I am Boris.”

“And I am Claude,” the plump ghost chimes in. “It’s nice to have guests again.”

“Heehee, it’s nice to meet alllll of you!!” Yuu winks at the three ghosts, throwing up a V-sign. “Please take care of me~!!”

There’s a charm to Yuu that endears them to the ghosts, from the way they speak, to the manner in which they interact with them. It’s a nice change of pace, from what they’re used to.

The three ghosts look at each other for a moment and then nod their heads in an act of silent understanding. It involves their new acquaintance, Yuu, and their companion, Grim…but mostly Yuu.

The rain outside will make any outings difficult for Yuu, putting them at risk of catching a cold. Knowing that, Claude is the first of the three ghosts to disappear. Right after him, is Avery, who heads in the direction of the school’s cafeteria.

That leaves behind Boris, who starts directing Yuu and Grim to clean up a little. Yuu happily complies, though it takes Grim some convincing to come out of Yuu’s sweater.

He hisses at Boris when the ghost moves closer, wriggling even further into the sweater.

“Be nice, Grim-sama!” Yuu lightly chastises him. “You’re being rude!”

“You’re taking this too easily!!” Grim retorts, his fur bristling in anger. “Why are you taking their side?!”

“Because they’re being nice!” Yuu smiles widely. “C’mon—you want fish? I can get you fish…I think.”

Yuu can certainly try, though maybe it’ll have to wait until tomorrow…

“I want canned tuna!!” If Yuu is going to get him something, then it might as well be what Grim _really_ wants. And canned tuna is exactly that! “At least three cans!”

“Okaaaayy!!” Yuu laughs again. “See? It’s not so hard to cooperate, is it?”

Grim mutters under his breathe as he reluctantly comes out from the safe confines of Yuu’s sweater. He still hisses at the ghost nearby him, stopping only when Yuu’s fingers scratch under his chin. It takes every fiber of his being to _not_ lean into their touch.

Whatever is going on now…it doesn’t look like he’s leaving Yuu’s side anytime soon. For better, or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I’m doing a minimum of 2K+ words per chapter, to encourage me to update often and just otherwise, keep me writing. Expect the chapters to get longer though, because this is just me ending it here cuz I feel this is good enough.
> 
> ANYWAYS, this fic just has a found family aspect that is typical of most of my fics. I just…can’t stop it. Crowley, here, is just a Reluctant Dad, while the ghosts just straight up adopted Yuu.
> 
> Expect Grim to act more catlike in this fic, because I cannot be stopped. He will just have to deal, because I am the owner of two cats who like to make their presence known. And as mentioned on tumblr, Yuu’s age is ???, so there’s not much on her just yet. Though, if you look closely, you can make out some things on a physical level.
> 
> At the current moment, most others view her as male, due to Night Raven College being an all-boys school. So the assumption comes from there, and Yuu isn’t exactly saying anything, because she doesn’t _know_.
> 
> Also, I gave the ghosts names because I cannot deal with nameless characters. TOO MUCH EFFORT. Anyways, many thanks to **shuuenmei** ( **torinokomachi** on here) for the talks had in the Bread and Bitter Discord, and **SilverStar56** , for all the tumblr asks that have been keeping me active.
> 
> Anyways, that’s all I have for now, do tell me if you see any mistakes. Otherwise, feel free to comment!! I crave validation, and it honestly keeps me going.
> 
> Until next time!! Stay safe!


	3. Domestication

Trey Clover knows something is off when a frightened second-year runs up to him and rambles on about how his umbrella had gotten stolen while he was out in the rain, checking on the roses. There’s another second-year that backs-up his claim, and then another.

As if things haven’t already been so strange, with what happened during the entrance ceremony…

“Where did you see it head off?” Trey has an inkling of who the culprit is, based off the seemingly ridiculous description of the umbrella floating away. The second-years know better than to pull a fast one on him without proper preparation. Unlike the first-years, who are all too new to the rules of Heartslabyul, he isn’t as lenient on the second-years.

He takes his leave as soon as he’s given directions, making sure to bring an umbrella with himself. Sure enough, waiting in the Hall of Mirrors, is the second-year’s umbrella, floating ominously in midair.

“No need to hide yourself—I know who you are.” It’s not a threat—just a statement. Trey means to harm to whichever ghost decided to play a prank on one of the second-years. He does, however, want answers. “State your business, and I may go easy on you.”

He crosses his arms over his chest, eyes staring intently at the ghost that decided to show itself. He arches his brow, feeling that that is going a little too smoothly…

And then the ghost blows a raspberry at him, before exiting the Hall of Mirrors.

“Of course it’s never this easy.” Trey sighs inwardly, knowing better than to expect much from a mischievous ghost. Still…for a ghost to play pranks outside of its own territory… _“It’s far too strange.”_

It gets even stranger when the ghost moves at a slow enough pace that Trey can keep up with it, without having to even run. There is something so deliberate about this—the way that the ghost was guiding him in a specific direction—that Trey refrains from using his magic. His umbrella shields him from the rain as he continues to follow after the ghost. He shows no hesitation—not even when the ghost leads him to the abandoned dormitory that other students would only enter, either on a dare or test of courage.

He goes through the front gate, and walks up to the front door, pausing for a moment before knocking on the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

There is no response…but then door does swing open, allowing Trey access to the foyer, which is covered in dust and cobwebs. Just the sight of it alone makes him want to clean it up, but it’s not his responsibility. So he continues moving forward—though not without closing his umbrella and shaking off most of the excess rainwater.

Bit by bit, he sees more of the decrepit dormitory, though he’d prefer not to have seen anything to begin with. Soon, his gaze is drawn towards the umbrella that’s laying in the middle of the hallway to his left. He _did_ promise his junior that he’d bring it back, though as soon as his hand reached around the handle…

_BAM!_

The door slams shut.

“Ah.” How predictable…and he fell for it, anyways. “Alright—what is it that you want?”

Yet again, Trey receives no response. Instead, he almost jolts at the sound of what appears to be a _body_ hitting the floor. The fact that he can recognize the sound itself says a lot about his experience during the past two years at this school…

“Is someone there?” Besides the ghosts, of course—but again, Trey receives no answer, so he continues down the hall of the first floor. That is where he comes across the unconscious body of…is that the magic-less boy from the ceremony?

A closer look reveals that yes—it’s him, only…without that oversized sweater. Huh…he’s a lot scrawnier without it…

…

…

Well, then…

_“Can’t leave him alone.”_ Trey adjusts his glasses by the corner before kneeling down the boy’s side. He places his hand on the boy’s shoulder, and gently starts to shake him awake. “Hey—are you okay?”

No response.

“H-Hey!” Trey says a little louder this time.

“Zzzz…” This time, he gets a response and…it looks like boy is just sleeping.

_“But on the floor?”_ Trey tilts his head as he looks at the broom by the boy’s side. There’s a massive pile of dust on the floor that’s nearby, almost blending in with the rest of the dust that was around it. “Was he cleaning?”

That seems to be the case, from how clean the floorboards behind him were. Even more telling is the dust covering the boy’s clothes, standing out considerably on the black-colored fabric. From his tank top, to his shorts, to his leggings, to even his boots…

_“That’s a lot of dust…”_ And the boy is _still_ sleeping in most of it. Just the sight of it reminds Trey of his siblings, whenever he came across them, passed out amongst their toys. Unsurprisingly, it’s the comparison that drives Trey to hook his hands under the boy’s arms and lift him off the floor.

It’s not much different from what he does with Riddle at times. Of course, that is something that will most definitely be kept between the two of them, now that Riddle has become the head of Heartslabyul. Speaking of Riddle…

“How tall _are_ you?” There’s not much of a difference that Trey can make out at the moment. Yes, Riddle is shorter than most boys his age, but at least his weight wasn’t anything too concerning. The same, however, can not be said about the magic-less boy, who is far too light for comfort.

“152 cm…” the boy murmurs sleepily, now somewhat awake. “Is that you, Boris?”

“Boris?” Trey arches his brow. “Who’s Boris?”

It takes a few blinks, but the boy soon realizes what’s going on. “Oh…you’re solid.”

“Pardon?” Why wouldn’t he… “Are you talking about the ghosts?”

Is one of them named Boris?

“Yeee!!” The boy giggles playfully, his hand soon reaching up to tap Trey’s glasses. “Hi-hiiii, Megane-kun!!”

There’s a pause…and then a sudden tap to the area underneath his left eye.

“Ehehe, clover~!” The boy continues to giggle, until it slowly starts to go quiet, before… “Zzzz…”

His eyes are shut again, and his body has gone limp. It’s a rather comical sight, considering how Trey is still holding him up in the air like some sort of cat.

_“Him?”_ Something seems off, but…Trey isn’t in any position to make assumptions, so he keeps it to himself. Maybe some other time… _“Or maybe never.”_

It really depends on his new…acquaintance?

_“That sounds about right.”_ Trey isn’t the type of person to leave people be, when it was _obvious_ that they needed help.

_Growl._

And all too suddenly, it makes a whole lot of sense. The way that ghost brought him here… Why it was Heartslabyul that was targeted in the first place, when it could’ve happened to any other dorm…

“Well played.” Trey smiles. It looks like he’ll have some explaining to do, when Riddle finds out that he’s left the Heartslabyul Dorm so late in the evening… No matter. “Do you have a name?”

“Naaaame…?” The boy’s eyes open again. “It’s Yuu!!”

“Well, Yuu…” Trey begins. “My name is Trey Clover. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Even if the circumstances are rather strange…

…

…

When Crowley returns to the Ramshackle Dorm, he finds that it’s a lot cleaner than it was before… At least, there was an attempt, but it’s an improvement nonetheless. He pauses for a moment, having heard a sound. He wonders if his ears are playing a trick on him.

_Thud!_

They’re not—it’s coming from the kitchen, which…is the last place that Crowley wants to see, after eating dinner. And still, he checks anyways, to satisfy his curiosity. Chances are, it’s Yuu doing…something.

It’s not.

Instead, it’s a certain vice head of Heartslabyul, who is in the middle of cooking something over the stove—which still works well, surprisingly enough. Even more surprising, is how much cleaner the kitchen is. This is probably the cleanest it’s ever been.

“Trey Clover?” Crowley calls out to the third-year. “What are you doing here?”

“I was summoned.” There’s no better explanation beyond that. He smiles at Crowley, hoping to take attention off Yuu, as they sit on the floor, surrounded by a few cans of tuna.

_Bam!_

Of course, Grim ruins it by tackling a can of tuna for himself. He wraps his arms around the can, trying to convey a message to a half-asleep Yuu. It takes them a bit, but something soon clicks in their head, so they open up a can for the cat-like monster.

“Here ya go!!” Yuu laughs carelessly, pausing momentarily as a thought crosses their mind…only to quickly discard it, because they promised Grim tuna. And Grim was gonna get his tuna. There is absolutely no need for them to take any of it.

_Growl._

No matter how hungry they are.

“Hiya, Crow Man!!” Yuu waves at Crowley, having forgotten his name…did they even get his name? “I’m sorry—who are you again?”

There is a lot that Crowley wants to say to that, as he had introduced himself to Yuu earlier. But that quickly gets thrown aside, when his attention focuses on the grey-furred menace that’s resting comfortably on Yuu’s lap.

“I thought I threw you out of the school!” Crowley resists the urge he has to point at the catlike monster. “What are you doing here?!”

Grim almost drops the can of tuna in his paws. “Ggh…!!”

Sensing his concern, Yuu lifts their tank top to hide Grim away. “Oh no—run, Grim!!”

“My tuna!!” The can falls to the ground, miraculously keeping its remaining contents. “This is the exact opposite of running!”

“I can still see him, too.” For all the havoc he caused earlier, Grim has certainly become a lot more…docile. Where’s the fire he used to set the head of Scarabia’s ass ablaze? Or the hostility he showed to being treated like a mere cat? Curiouser and curiouser, Crowley can see something has happened since their initially meeting. “By chance, have you managed to train him?”

“I am _not_ trained!” Grim’s head pops out of the neckline of Yuu’s tank top.

“Heehee, that tickles!!” Yuu laughs at the way the flames from Grim’s ears feel against their skin. “Why isn’t it burning?”

“Because it’s too much of a damn hassle if my ears keep setting everything on fire!” Grim angrily huffs out, resisting the urge he has to purr when Yuu’s fingers scratches the area underneath his chin. “Stooop!!”

“Please don’t kick him out!” Yuu fixates their gaze on Crowley, who can only tilt his head in question as he observes Grim. “I like him!!”

“He has been pretty harmless.” Trey’s words manage to pique Crowley’s ever-growing interest in his unexpected guest.

“I see…” Maybe, just this once… “I guess I can make an exception—but I’m still not letting either of you off the hook that easily. After all, I can’t simply allow someone, let alone a monster, who hasn’t been selected by the Dark Mirror, to remain within this school. I also can’t let you freeload without doing anything in return…”

That comment earns a chuckle from Trey. Rules are rules, though Trey can tell that there is some leniency behind Crowley’s actions. The thermos in his hand says all, as does the bundle of clothes under his arm. Of course, Trey refrains from bringing any attention to it.

_“All in due time,”_ he thinks to himself as he continues to stir the pot.

“Seeing as your soul was called here by the Dark Mirror, the school will have to take responsibility as its owners,” Crowley explains, hoping that his words get across to Yuu. “So for the time being, you’ll be permitted to stay here for free.”

“Yay!!” Yuu pumps their fist into the air.

“Geez, you’re loud…” Grim mutters under his breath.

“If you’ll allow me to finish…” Crowley coughs into his hand. “You’ll be permitted to stay for free, but you’ll have to cover for any other necessities for yourself. That said…”

Crowley walks towards the kitchen island to set aside the thermos full of soup he had on himself, as well as the bundle of clothes. It’s the best he can provide on such a short notice, with how late it is to make any purchases at the school store.

“Since I am gracious, I have brought you supper!” Crowley smiles widely, trying his best to ignore the fact that Trey Clover was already making food for Yuu. At the very least, he has provided Yuu with a change of clothes for the night…even if it _is_ just a t-shirt and a pair of shorts…

Which might not even fit them at all, due to how small they were…but no matter!! Because really, it’s the thought that counts.

“I also have a proposition for you, since you have nothing else to your name.” Crowley had made sure to discuss it with the rest of the school staff over dinner. “I’ll have you do maintenance and odd jobs around the campus. If you do that, then I’ll allow you and Grim to stay inside this school.”

Yuu perks up considerably at the mere mention of Grim’s name, which is exactly the response that Crowley was hoping to see.

“I’ll also grant you access to the school’s library, so feel free to gather information on ways to return to your world, or whatever your heart desires.” At that, Trey can’t help but make a comment.

“How generous,” he says, catching Crowley’s attention.

“Of course!” Crowley’s smile only widens. “For I am gracious!”

…

“But only after you’ve finished your work!” Crowley’s demeanor quickly shifts as his tone turns serious. “Understood?”

“I’m not okay with thaaaaat…” Grim’s ears start to droop. “I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!!”

“Would you rather I toss you out?” Crowley has no qualms doing such. Unlike Yuu, Crowley is not obligated to keep Grim around.

“C’mon, Griiiimmm!!!” Yuu rubs their cheek against Grim’s head. “Be niiiiice!!”

“Ffgnaaa…” Grim would love nothing more than to swipe his claws down Yuu’s face. And yet, somehow…he can’t find the energy to do so. It just seems so pointless when it’s done against Yuu. And so after a good fifteen seconds, Grim sighs and finally admits defeat. “Fiiine!! I’ll do it.”

But that won’t stop him from complaining.

“Good Grim, good Grim!” Yuu never once questions their forgetful omission of an honorific to Grim’s name.

Not even Grim himself bothers to correct it. It’s just too much trouble…

“Since that’s all settled!” Crowley claps his hands together with a smile on his face. “Welcome to Night Raven College!!”

“Ohhhhh, so that’s supposed to be a raven and not a crow!!” Yuu blurts out, likely referring to the mask on Crowley’s face.

“Isn’t it obvious?” It should be…but Crowley keeps that to himself. “Now, then, Clover…do try to avoid staying out any longer than you need to. The most that I can confirm with your dorm head, should he ask, is that you were helping me out with an errand.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” That should take away some of severity for whatever punishment that Riddle has in mind for him. Rules are rules, after all, and Trey has already broken a few of them.

Crowley leaves the Ramshackle Dorm, though not without saying a few words to the ghosts that live here. “Do try to remind Yuu to take a bath. If the stove still works, then I don’t see why the hot water shouldn’t either.”

It is only after Crowley has left the premises of the formerly abandoned dormitory, that the ghosts’ heads peek out from a random area on the ceiling. The three of them look at each other for a moment, before nodding their heads simultaneously in agreement. They’re not quite done with clearing out the mess in the room that they’ve designated for Yuu…but it’s enough that they’ll be able to sleep on a clean bed.

With that in mind, Avery, Boris, and Claude head toward the bathroom on the first floor to start cleaning up whatever mess has been left due to years of negligence. As that goes on, Trey finishes what he’s started in the kitchen.

There’s a part of him that knows that he’s made food with stolen ingredients from the school’s kitchen, which he serves on cutlery…that was _also_ stolen from the school’s kitchen. Really, just about anything that wasn’t here before is stolen…

“Another!” Including that can of tuna that Yuu is opening for Grim.

“Make sure to clean up after yourself.” Trey runs his handkerchief under the tap and uses it to clean the dust off of Yuu’s hands and face. “I’ll be leaving, so try not to cause too much trouble.”

“Thanks for the food!!” Yuu starts eating the bowl of cream stew as soon as Trey had finished wiping their face. There’s not much refinement in the way they eat, and Trey is almost tempted to correct Yuu himself, but he quickly stops himself.

In the first place, it’s not his responsibility, but more than that, there’s something about the way that Yuu eats that reminds Trey of a certain memory. It stays at the back of his head, just lingering in ways that he can never forget. It’s almost heart-wrenching, considering the circumstances behind that special memory…

Which makes the things that he’s noticed about Yuu stand out even more as he compares and contrasts. It’s not exactly the same…but that doesn’t dismiss the other similarities that are there. So Trey sticks around for another ten minutes, serving Yuu another bowl of cream stew after they’re done with the first serving. He has to push the bowl out of the way midway through, because they’ve passed out yet again.

_Thud!_

Their forehead hits the table, and it startles Grim, though he doesn’t say anything as he finishes the last of his canned tuna. He stretches out his body in a catlike manner before asking what Trey was looking at.

“Nothing,” he says while adjusting his glasses. “Just lost in thought.”

It’s not a complete lie.

“Shouldn’t you get going?” Grim wipes his mouth using the back of his paw.

“That’s right—I should get going.” These thoughts of his will just have to wait some other time. “But first, I should clean up my mess.”

“We’ll take it from here.” A ghost by the name of Claude shows himself to Trey as he lifts the bowl off the table. “Any longer, and you’ll get into even more trouble.”

“Right.” Trey coughs into his hand. “Then…I’ll be heading back.”

It’s still raining outside, though it’s not as heavy as it was earlier. The walk back to the Heartslabyul dormitory is uneventful as ever…until the second-year from earlier rushes up to him and asks about his umbrella.

“Ahh…” It seems that Trey has forgotten all about it. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Guess that means he’ll have to visit that dormitory again.

_“How troublesome.”_ There’s a smirk on Trey’s face as he adjusts his glasses by the corner. He doesn’t really notice it, until a certain orange-haired third-year by the name of Cater Diamond snaps a photo of his face.

“That’s a nice face you got there!!” Cater claps his hand on Trey’s. He smiles at him in that same, carefree manner, his green eyes soon focusing on the image displayed on his phone’s screen. “What’s got you in such a good mood? You owe me, since I had to cover your shift during the welcoming party!”

Trey closes his eyes and sighs. “I’ll tell you later. I have to talk to Riddle first.”

“Hmmm, you’re in a lot of trouble, you know?” Cater chuckles. “It’s a good thing you have a lotta second-years vouching for you, or else it would’ve all been over for the rest of us!”

“I apologize for my actions.” It was never his intention, though he supposes he could’ve showed some urgency while he was with Yuu. “I will take full responsibility for everything.”

“You’re so serious sometimes.” Which is the exact opposite of how Cater usually acts. “Hope you’re ready for your punishment!!”

Thankfully, it’s not as severe as it could have been, thanks to Crowley keeping to his word, and explaining the situation to Riddle. So Riddle makes an exception.

“Don’t let it happen again,” Riddle’s tone is as harsh as ever. At the very least, his face was no longer so red with anger.

“I assure you that there won’t be a next time.” The feel of the collar around his neck isn’t exactly something he’d wish to experience again. It doesn’t stay on that long, but it’s just enough that Riddle is able to get the message across to any potential rule breaker in Heartslabyul.

It could be worse.

_Click!_

And then Cater snaps a photo to upload on his MagiCam account.

* * *

…

…

“Let me go!!”

“Stay still, stay still!!”

_Splash!!_

There’s a lot of water that gets sent out of the bathtub as Yuu struggles to bathe Grim. He keeps complaining about his ears, but the fire in them continues to burn brightly despite the water that’s poured over his head.

“I’m trying not to get anything in your ears!!” Yuu is a lot more alert than usual, as a result of Grim’s defiant behavior. “You’re almost done!!”

The scent of the soap that’s lathered into his fur is a bit much, but only because of how new it is. It’s nothing, compared to the flowery products that Yuu had put in their hair.

“Where did you even get this?!” Grim wails as more soap is rinsed out of his fur.

“Just somewhere that we know has extras to spare,” Avery chimes in from behind the door.

“It won’t be missed,” Boris adds.

“Most definitely not!” Claude laughs.

It will be another week before the head of Pomefiore discovers what has gone missing from his room. And contrary to what the ghosts of the Ramshackle Dorm had to say, it _will_ be missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell-fucking-yeah, I got another chapter out!! It’s a little longer than last chapter. Almost 4000 words!!
> 
> Anyways, we got Trey in this chapter, as well as Cater, Riddle, and maybe a bit of Vil—idk, his was more so implied.
> 
> In any case, I’m having a blast cranking out these chapters. It’s really fun, since there’s ALWAYS something that’s happening.
> 
> Let me know if anything seems off, because I’m only one person, and part of this was written past midnight. Things slip by me sometimes, so again, let me know.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I sure did!! Lots of implications about Yuu are thrown about, so ahh…keep an eye on that. And once again, the main assumption is that Yuu is male, due to Night Raven College being an all-boy’s school.
> 
> If you have the time, do feel free to leave a comment. I always crave validation, as it’s what keeps me going.
> 
> Until next time! Stay safe!!


	4. Whistle While You Work

_“What can I say, except you’re welcome?”_

There’s a song that Yuu seems to know, but the rest of the lyrics just escape their mind…so they hum the rest of it as they swept the stone-paved street.

“Is that all you know?” Grim stares at them with the harshest, resting bitch face that he could make, not really enjoying the work that went into wiping down the statues that lined the section of the street they were on. He pauses for a moment to spit out a small, ball of fire to scare away a bird. “Get!”

The last thing he needs is for its droppings to dirty the statue that he’s spent almost half an hour wiping down…

“Hmmm…nope!” Yuu smiles dopily at him. “I know more…I think?”

“You think?” Grim heaves out a sigh. “You’re starting to worry me.”

“I’m sorry, but my memory’s kinda fuzzy…” It’s like there’s a bunch of roadblocks in their brain, keeping them from accessing a lot of their memories. What slips out are the things that stand out the most to them, which just so happens to be songs. “Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning~!”

“Rrrgh…” Grim hisses at another bird that dares to get close.

“Don’t hurt it—I like birds.” Yuu frowns. “Scaring is okay, but no hurting!”

_Chirp, chirp!!_

Yuu pauses for a moment when a bird lands right on their shoulder. It stares at them for a moment, tilting its head from left to right in question. “Omigosh—Grim, are you seeing this?!”

“I can see.” And Grim isn’t at all amused at the little friend that Yuu has managed to make. “Must’ve liked your stupid song.”

“Reeaaallly?” Yuu’s eyes almost light up with glee. “Then, then…!!”

They _have_ to make this song count!!

“Not again…” It’s not that Grim doesn’t like Yuu’s singing voice—it’s just too, damn early for this. He would love nothing more than to return to the cushy bed that they slept on all night. It was warm, and comfortable…

And then the ghosts startled them awake, like their own personal alarm clock.

“Stupid ghosts.” Grim stops to admire his work, taking in the statue of a heavyset woman dressed in regal clothing with a heart motif. “Hmmm…”

Looks clean enough…

_Chirp! Chirp!!_

“Ehhhh?!?!” Where did all these birds come from?! “Yuu!!”

“Ehehehe!!” Yuu had no issues whatsoever, towards the birds that were perched on their shoulders and arms. “But if I know you, I know what you'll do~. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…”

“Are you sure you don’t have any magic?” Grim places his paws on his hips.

“Pretty sure the Dark Mirror said no!” Otherwise, they would have finished cleaning Main Street by now. “Maybe the birds just like songs…”

“Well, can you stop singing until _after_ I finish with these statues?” Grim still has six more to go… “Don’t want them crapping on me while I work.”

“Okaaaay~! C’mon, birdies—it’s time to go!!” Even though Yuu would rather spend the next hour just playing with the birds, they still have a job to do. “Bye-bye!!”

The birds take off to the skies after that, allowing Yuu to return to their previous task of sweeping the streets…

“Sweeping, sweeping…” A yawn escapes their mouth, their eyes soon growing heavy with sleep.

“Oi—you’re dozing off again!” It takes Grim a few minutes to realize that, as it’s taken him a lot of effort to move from one statue to another. “Hey, you’re gonna fall if you don’t wake up!”

_Thud!_

Welp…Grim warned them.

“Zzz…” And yet, somehow, Yuu stays asleep.

“Geez, you just washed those clothes.” Oh well—it’s not like he’s the one that’s wearing them… “Hmm…”

Since Yuu is asleep, that means that there isn’t anyone stopping him from leaving. Which means that Grim doesn’t have to wipe down anymore statues.

“Heh.” It’s a tempting thought, but if he leaves, then… _“Who’s gonna watch Yuu?”_

He can’t just leave them there. Who else is going to open his canned tuna for him? Certainly not that raven-masked headmaster…

“H-Hey!!” Grim’s fur puffs up as watches a bird perch itself on Yuu’s head.

Grim jumps off the statue’s pedestal and lands on all-fours. He scampers over to Yuu’s sleeping form and scares off the bird. However, unlike the other birds that he’s scared off, this one persists. It flies around the area above Yuu, just _barely_ out of Grim’s reach as he swipes at the air. There’s a part of him that realizes the futility of his actions, but another part of him overrides that and forces him to continue as his pupils dilate.

It keeps him distracted, just long enough for a student with silvery-gray hair and lavender-colored eyes to approach him without getting noticed. He arches his brow at the sight, not knowing what to make of it. The bird perched on his shoulder lets out a few chirps, which quickly catches the attention of the bird that’s been keeping Grim distracted.

“H-Hey!!” Grim heaves out, his body soon collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion. “Haaaa…”

It really is too early for this shit…

“Aren’t you that familiar from the entrance ceremony?” And just like that, Grim is back on his feet, with his fur puffed up and his back arched.

_Chirp! Chirp!_

Grim’s attention shifts towards the bird as it perches itself on the silver-haired student’s shoulder, joining the other bird’s side. A growl rumbles in the back of his throat, though it quickly dies down when a hand pats his head.

“Nice, nice, kitty.” Yuu finally stirs from their sleep, slowly sitting up so they were no longer laying on the cold, hard ground. “Blegh…”

A hiss leaves Grim’s mouth before he hides behind Yuu, letting out yet another hiss when the silver-haired student moved towards them. Yuu yawns loudly, taking a moment to rub the sleep out of their eyes before glaring blearily at the student.

“Wha’s…the big idea…?” Yuu pauses for a moment, a smile soon spreading across their lips as they yell out, “Bird!!”

“Are you okay?” the silver-haired student asks, paying no particular attention to the birds on his shoulder.

“Myeah, was just sleeping.” _Unfortunately_ , because they JUST washed these clothes. Yuu sticks out their tongue as they brushed off the dirt covering their sweater. Their hand reaches out to pet Grim, who was still far too wary of the silver-haired student. “Oh…I’m Yuu!!”

Introductions are important, after all!!

“Silver,” the silver-haired student says.

“Like your hair?” Which is really pretty—why are there so many people with nice hair? Yuu doesn’t know, but they’re kind of envious.

“Mm…I guess.” Silver’s gaze turns to the birds on his shoulder. “Is this why you brought me here?”

The birds on his shoulder only chirp out a response.

“Aww, were they worried about me?” Yuu laughs sheepishly. “Geez, that’s embarrassing…”

Still…it feels kind of nice to have someone worrying about them!! Especially since it’s just a couple of birds.

“So…don’t you have classes?” Yuu isn’t so sure when they start, but based on that uniform… “You should probably get going before you’re late!! If you’re worried about me, I’ll be fine!! I got Grim, here!!”

Grim lets out a low growl when Yuu pushes them out into view, no longer allowing him to hide behind them.

“Hey—stop it.” Yuu taps Grim’s nose with their finger. “You’re being rude.”

“I’m not apologizin’…” Grim refuses to sink that low.

“Wasn’t asking ya.” Yuu knows better than to force an apology out of him. “Anyways, Silver…it was nice meeting ya!!”

_Chirp! Chirp!!_

“You guys, too!!” Yuu can only laugh when the birds take flight, having accomplished whatever task they had in mind.

Silver stares at Yuu for a moment, only nodding his head afterwards. He did have some questions for them, one of them relating to the events of yesterday’s entrance ceremony. Of course, based on the way that Yuu’s attention kept shifting…those questions are best left for another time.

He leaves after that, deciding to heed Yuu’s advice. Once out of sight and earshot, Grim spits out a fireball.

“Ffgnaa…” Grim shakes himself, taking a moment to smooth down his fur. “You’re too open.”

“Am I?” Yuu tilts their head. “Hmm…anyways!! Cleaning!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Grim huffs out, returning to his previous post. He picks up the rag on the pedestal and goes back to wiping down the statue of a round woman that possessed the bottom half of an octopus. “Just who are these people?”

“Hmm…” Yuu stumbles over to the statue that Grim was cleaning. If they recall correctly, this person should be…a cecaelia. “Poor unfortunate souls…”

The phrase stands out in their head, alongside a melody that they start to hum.

“You’re strange.” The only thing keeping Grim from whapping Yuu in the face with his paw is self-control. That, and he’s certain that it’ll only encourage them to touch his paw pads. “Hey!”

He whaps them anyways, because their finger prodded the softer parts of his belly.

“You’re so cute!” Yuu only laughs. “Still…there’s something really familiar about these guys…”

It’s as though they’ve seen them before…

“How do you _not_ know about the Great Seven?” asks a teenaged boy with dark, orange hair, fair skin, and red eyes. His presence is so sudden, that it startles Yuu into almost hitting him with a broom. “H-Hey!!”

He manages to dodge in time.

“Don’t sneak up on people like thaaaaat!” Yuu whines childishly, their cheeks puffing up afterwards. “You’re gonna make Grim spit out fire.”

“Haaack.” Grim coughs up a cloud of smoke, having accidentally swallowed his own fire.

“You okay?” Yuu frowns.

“Nooo.” All Grim can taste is smoke.

“Geez, this is why you can’t go scaring others!” Yuu places their hands on their hips. “Tha’s just rude…”

“S-Sorry.” The teenaged boy laughs nervously, a small bead of sweat rolling down his face. “I overheard and just…you really don’t know the Great Seven?”

“Great Seven?” Yuu tilts their head. “Hmm…nope!”

“Wow, not only do you not have magic, but you’ve also been living under a rock!” The teenaged boy laughs as though it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

“If you’re just gonna poke fun at me, then at least tell me your naaaaame.” Yuu puffs up their cheeks again.

“I’m Ace Trappola—a fresh-faced first-year!!” He smiles widely at Yuu. “Nice to meet you!!”

“Call me Yuu!” Yuu jabs a thumb to their chest. “And this is Grim!”

“Heh.” Grim coughs out another cloud of smoke before going back to his task of wiping the statue.

“Whoa, you really have him under control.” It’s nothing like last night, Ace notes.

“That’s because he knows better.” At least, Yuu hopes he does. “Hey, hey—do you know Trey?”

“Trey—you mean the vice head of Heartslabyul?” Ace arches his brow.

“Heartslaaaaa…laaabbb…” That’s a mouthful. “That.”

“Not really, but…I did see him last night.” Alongside the knowledge of what consequences would befall any rulebreaker in Heartslabyul. Ace would rather avoid ever being on the receiving end of his dorm leader’s wrath. “Why you asking?”

“Heart!!” Yuu makes a heart-shaped formation with their hands, holding it over their left eye. “It’s not clover, buuut…it matches a card motif!!”

“Yeah, I was told to pick a card, and I got the ace of hearts.” It was rather lucky, too, since it matched his name. “That’s how I got this marking.”

“Nice!” Yuu laughs. “Nice, nice, nice, Aaaace!”

“You’re having too much fun,” Grim remarks.

“Fun, fun, fuuun~!” Yuu pauses for a moment and goes back to sweeping the street. “But only after cleaning!!”

“You’re really strange…” And yet, Ace can’t help but find himself drawn to Yuu’s eccentric behavior. It’s too interesting to ignore. “Say, if you’re willing to listen, I can tell you about the Great Seven.”

“Sure, sure!!” Yuu chirps.

“I listen for ‘em.” Grim doesn’t trust Yuu to pay any attention. At the same time, he’s rather curious about the Great Seven himself, so… “What can you say about that lady over there.”

His tail points to the statue of the heavyset woman in regal clothing.

“That’s the Queen of Hearts!!” Ace answers with a smile on his face, his gaze soon fixating itself on the statue. “In the past, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze. She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of the Card Soldiers to the color of the rose bushes.”

“Sounds obsessive,” Yuu says, catching Ace by surprise with how close they had gotten.

“When did you…!” He didn’t even see them move!

“While you were rambling on,” Grim replies, taking a moment to use his hind leg to scratch behind his ear. “You never once looked away from the Queen of Hearts.”

“Oh…” Ace laughs awkwardly.

“Go on,” Yuu encourages him. “You still have more to say, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Ace nods his head. “Continuing from where I left off, it was a land of madness where _everyone_ submitted to her rule. Why?”

There’s a small pause, which prompts Yuu to ask, “Why?”

“Because those who disobey…will soon lose their heads!” Ace laughs at the startled shriek that leaves Yuu’s mouth, having just tugged on their sweater’s high neckline.

“H-Heyyy!!” Yuu retaliates by jabbing their elbow into Ace’s side. “Don’t do that!”

“Then don’t leave yourself so wide open!!” Ace’s laughter only grows louder when he slaps away a blue-colored fireball. “Nice try, Grim!”

“That’s Grim- _sama_ to you!” Grim retorts, a stream of smoke soon leaving his mouth.

“Such a sassy familiar…you should discipline it more.” Otherwise, it’ll cause a scene again. “Before it sets someone’s ass on fire again.”

“Don’t tempt me.” Grim narrows his eyes.

“I’ll let him if you don’t behave.” Yuu isn’t as nice as they appear. At least, not to pranksters who like to mess with their sweater’s neckline.

“Is that a threat?” Ace huffs out a laugh. “You don’t seem like the type.”

“Oh, it’s not a threat…it’s a promise!” Yuu looks at Ace through the heart-shaped formation that they make with their hands. “So don’t push your luck.”

“To say that so casually, with a face like that…” It reminds Ace of his dorm leader. “I’d say you’re the one pushing your luck, since you’re so short.”

“You wanna lose your kneecaps? Because that’s how you lose your kneecaps.” Yuu’s got a broom, and they’re **not** afraid to use it!! “I won’t hesitate.”

“Oh, I’m _sooo_ scared of someone without a speck of magic!” Ace says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Look at you, acting so tough.”

“Geh!” Yuu’s face scrunches up in discomfort when Ace pinches their cheek. “Stoooppp!!”

That actually _hurts_!!

“You should go back to kindergarten if you’re gonna act so childishly.” A mischievous grin tugs at Ace’s lips. “You might actually learn a few things, like manners and about the Great Seven.”

“Fuunaaaahhhh!!” Grim doesn’t hold back this time, expelling an even larger ball of fire from his mouth. It bursts upon impact with the stone-paved ground, like a water balloon that’s been thrown. The flames quickly spread outwards, soon reaching Ace’s feet.

“H-Hey!!” Ace releases Yuu’s face and jumps out of the way. “You trying to pick a fight?!”

“It’s what you get for pissing me off.” Grim places his paws on his hips. “Keep it up, and I’ll make that hair of yours look even _more_ like an explosion.”

“Okay, then—you asked for it!” Ace removes the jewel-tipped pen from his blazer’s pocket. He waves it at Grim, sending a gust of green-colored wind in his direction. The force is enough to knock him off the statue’s pedestal, prompting Yuu to drop their broom and hold out their arms to catch Grim.

“H-Hey!!” Yuu stumbles and nearly loses their footing. Moving around is so difficult, when everything feels like they’re balancing on a beam. “What the hell, man?!”

“He started it,” Ace reasons, not one to back down when he’s been provoked.

“Yeah, but you continued it!!” Yuu adjusts their hold on Grim, not particularly minding how his claws were clinging to their sweater. “If you’re gonna tell people to go back to kindergarten, then don’t act so childishly. Geez…”

Ace sputters and gapes, his expression soon contorting into a scowl when Grim started laughing at him.

“Yuu’s got you there!!” If his claws weren’t tangled up in the fabric of Yuu’s sweater, then Grim would have pointed a paw at Ace.

“Rrrgh…I’m out of here.” Ace has stuck around long enough… “You’re not worth my time.”

“Not so fast!” A claw-tipped hand reaches out and grabs Ace by the shoulder. “Don’t think you’ve gone unseen.”

“Geh!!” Ace recoils at the sight of Crowley’s glowing, yellow eyes. “Headmaster…”

“Starting fights before class, huh?” Crowley’s gaze stares down at Ace.

“N…No.” A bead of sweat drips down Ace’s face.

“Then don’t use your magic so carelessly!” Crowley’s head turns to Yuu and Grim. “As for you two…didn’t I tell you to keep an eye on Grim?”

“Sorry!!” Yuu bows their head. “I didn’t expect him to try and set Ace on fire.”

“He had it coming.” Grim will not apologize for that.

“Griiiiimmmm!!” Yuu whines. “You’re not helping!!”

“While I commend the three of you for not letting your altercation escalate…I still have to criticize the location at which it took place.” Crowley gestures at the seven statues within the vicinity. “Do you understand the risks that come with causing any of these statues harm?”

“Y…Yes…” Ace averts his gaze, his tone rather quiet.

“You…what’s your grade and name?” Crowley asks, his gaze never once leaving Ace.

“A-Ace Trappola…first year.” Ace chokes back a scream when Crowley’s grip tightened around his shoulder. It isn’t enough to hurt, but the sudden action did catch him by surprise…

“A first-year, huh?” Crowley tilts his head, taking note of the heart on Ace’s face. “From Heartslabyul, no less? You should understand the consequence that come from breaking any rules, no?”

“Y…Yes.” Ace closes his eyes, already feeling a wave of regret washing over himself.

“Then you shall be punished accordingly, with Grim and Yuu, here.” Crowley finally releases his hold on Ace’s shoulder. “And your punishment will be to wash one-hundred windows around campus.”

…

…

“That’s it?” Yuu asks, quickly getting a hand clamped over their mouth.

“Shhh!!” Ace hisses at them, not wanting Yuu to tempt Crowley into worsening their punishment.

“The most you three have done is cause a scene for those around.” Crowley turns his head to scare off any students that lingered within the area. “While also putting the statues of the Great Seven at risk of harm… For future references, should you decide to fight again…try somewhere more secluded. Or better yet—don’t fight at all…understand?”

“Yes…” Ace nods his head, motioning Yuu to do the same, since his hand still covered their mouth. Grim, however, just yawns loudly and closes his eyes.

“Then after school, meet up in the cafeteria.” Crowley waves his hand at Ace to dismiss him. “You may leave now. If you dawdle any longer, then you’ll be late for class.”

“Yes…” Ace heaves out a sigh as he removes his hand from Yuu’s mouth and takes his leave.

“As for you two…you may continue where you left off.” From what Crowley’s seen so far, Yuu and Grim have been making good progress…at least, until Ace entered the picture. “Try not to get too distracted.”

“We wooooon’t!!” Yuu sets Grim down on a statue’s pedestal. “Keep cleaning, Grim!!”

“Hmmm.” Grim scratches his ear a few times before accepting the rag that Yuu hands him. Then, without saying another word, he goes back to wiping down the statue.

Yuu grabs their broom off the ground. “Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning~!”

_Chirp, chirp!_

And just like that, a bird lands on Yuu’s head, chirping along with the nonsensical song that they sang. It’s an interesting sight that leaves Crowley thinking for a moment before taking off.

…

…

Cleaning up Main Street from the main gate to the library goes…a lot faster than Grim had ever expected it to go. It helps that there were squirrels that were using their tails to sweep up the streets, and birds to pick up any fallen trash.

All because Yuu decided to sing a song…about cleaning.

“You really are strange.” Grim sighs as he leans back into Yuu’s stomach.

_Growl._

“You need to eat.” It’s sometime past noon, and while the library did have a lot of interesting things to see, Grim didn’t find it particularly useful, because Yuu kept. Falling. ASLEEP.

“Mrrrgh, fiiiine!” Yuu lifts their head off the table. “But only because I can’t read.”

Not that they can’t read—because they can, it’s more that they…really can’t, because of processing issues. The words just…didn’t want to stick.

“Oof!” It really takes until Yuu stands up, with Grim in their arms, to realize just how sore they are. “Aaaugh…”

“Feeling it, huh?” Grim’s ears flatten themselves as he heaves out a sigh. “Me too.”

“This sucks.” And they _still_ have to wash a hundred windows… “Oh well—food time!!”

The cafeteria isn’t that hard to find—not with Grim’s nose picking up the smell of food. Inside, is a grand hall, filled with students eating to their very fill. The cafeteria is set like a buffet, offering a wide variety of foods, limited only by its current quantity.

“Whoaaa!!” Grim’s pupils dilate as he stares at a plate of grilled chicken. “Hey, hey—take that one!”

“Hold on!!” Yuu is too busy going after a serving of rice pilaf and hamburger steak. “Ahhh!!”

Yuu is just as excited as Grim to see so much food. They have to pause for a moment to wipe away the drool trickling from their mouth. By the time they head over to a table, their tray is filled with various plates of food. Of course, they set aside the ones that had caught Grim’s eye, allowing him to dig in as soon as he had hopped off Yuu’s shoulder. He has a hard time eating through the chicken, causing Yuu to momentarily turn away from their own food to cut Grim’s food into tiny, bite-sized pieces.

“There!!” Yuu grins widely, feeling oddly elated to see Grim eating so easily. “Now it’s my turn!! Thanks for the food!”

Yuu opens their mouth wide and shovels in a spoonful of rice pilaf. It tastes just as good as it looks, which only encourages Yuu to eat even more. They get so preoccupied with their food, that they don’t even notice that a certain Trey Clover has approached them.

“You should try to take it easy.” Trey uses a napkin to wipe away the grains of rice that had stuck to Yuu’s face.

“Trey!!” Yuu smiles widely. “How’s it going?”

“It’s…going.” Trey laughs nervously as he pushes aside the memories of last night’s punishment.

“Hey, what brings you all the way over here, Trey-kun?” Cater Diamond drops by, having noticed how far Trey had stray. He arches his brow at the sight of Yuu and Grim. “Oho, is that the magic-less person and their familiar from the entrance ceremony?”

“I’m no one’s familiar!” Grim pipes up, nearly choking on a piece of chicken.

“Hey, heeyyy—chew carefully.” Yuu pats Grim’s back gently. “Slow, sloowww…”

“Ahh, you’re a lot cuter closer up!” Cater sets his tray on the table and pull his phone. “Lemme take a selfie with you!”

Without even waiting for Yuu to respond, Cater moves in closer and snaps a picture. The flash momentarily blinds Yuu, though it doesn’t stop them from shoveling another spoonful of pilaf into their mouth.

“What’s your name, so I can tag you?” Cater’s finger moves across his phone’s screen.

“It’s Yuu.” Just Yuu…nothing else, because Yuu can’t remember.

“I’m Cater Diamond!” Cater flashes Yuu a smile. “Call me Cater, or Cay-kun if you’d like.”

“Cater…Diamond!” Yuu points at the area underneath their right eye. “Like so?”

“Yep, yep!” Cater laughs. “How’d you meet them, Trey-kun?”

Trey pauses for a moment to cough into his hand. “Last night…”

“Oh~?” Cater’s eyes widen. “Is _this_ who kept you out so late?”

“Yes.” Trey sighs.

“That makes a lot of sense!” Cater claps his hand over Trey’s shoulder. “You’re a good guy, you know?”

“Please don’t.” Trey carefully pulls Cater’s hand off of his shoulder.

“Heehee…say, what’s your number?” Cater turns his attention back on Yuu.

“Don’t have one.” On account of Yuu not having their phone…would it get signal here? “Hmmm…”

“You don’t have one?!” Cater takes a step back, his eyes wide with shock. “No way—that’s so rare!!”

“Ehh…” It’s not much of a bother to Yuu…not yet, at least.

“I know a place to get the newest models for cheap~!” Cater holds up his index finger, a smile soon spreads across their lips. “How about we go on a date to choose one?”

“Date?” Yuu repeats, their brow furrowing in confusion.

“Cater—hold back a bit.” Trey laughs nervously.

“Ahaha, sorry, sorry!” It’s hard for Cater to resist sometimes. He winks playfully at Yuu. “Maybe some other time?”

A hiss leaves Grim mouth at that comment. He glares at Cater, his fur practically bristling. There’s a low growl that rumbles in the back of his throat, which only stops when Yuu starts petting his head.

“Calm down, calm down—I don’t date people I just met.” It’s too awkward for Yuu, though…they might make some exceptions if food is involved. Of course, the date Cater offered them only involved phones, so… “Ask me again when we’ve gotten to know each other better.”

Maybe then, Yuu will think differently…or not. Who knows?

“Yeah, yeah!!” Cater laughs.

“So this is what’s kept you two here.” A short-heighted boy with red hair and silver-colored eyes approaches their table, his arms folded over his chest. “You…you’re from the entrance ceremony.”

“Hiiiii!!” Yuu waves their hand. “I’m Yuu, and you…?”

“Riddle Rosehearts,” he replies, his tone just as icy as his expression. “Have you managed to reel in that familiar?”

“Grim’s not a familiar, buuuuuut…he’s been behaving!” In his own way…it still needs work, but Yuu feels he’s been making good progress. “So what brings you here?”

“These two…” Riddle’s gaze shifts towards Trey and Cater. “Don’t just stand around, chatting—finish lunch and head to your next class. Laws of the Queen of Hearts, No. 271: One should eat lunch and leave their seat within fifteen minutes.”

“Well, it’s a good thing they’re not sitting!!” Yuu points out, blissfully oblivious to the look of annoyance that briefly crosses Riddle’s expression.

“My, my.” Cater laughs awkwardly.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Trey steps in, to prevent the situation from escalating. “I was just checking up on Yuu.”

“Hmm.” Riddle tilts his head upwards. “I suppose the Headmaster had his reasons for this unexpected guest. Still, I think he’s too lenient on letting that creature remain on campus.”

There’s a low growl that escapes Grim’s mouth, but Yuu quickly shushes him. “Behave!”

“Or would you rather have your magic sealed off again?” Riddle asks.

“Rrrgh…” Grim grits his teeth, still seething over yesterday’s events. After a few gentle pats to his head, he stands down, albeit, reluctantly. “You win this round.”

“Hmmm…I guess you are right,” Riddle remarks. “He has been behaving.”

“Don’t push it!” Grim hisses out before going back to eating his meal.

“Anyways, I like your hair!!” It’s a very nice shade of red, with two strands that form a heart on top of his head. “Very nice, and cute!!”

“Cute?” Riddle huffs out. “Don’t call me that.”

“Too late!” Yuu chirps. “Can I touch your hair?”

“No.” Riddle clicks his tongue. “Have some self-control.”

“I’ll try!!” No promises though! “You can sit down with me if you want—I don’t mind.”

“I do,” Grim says with his mouth full of food.

“Be nice.” Yuu taps Grim on the nose. “Anyways…you up?”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” Riddle has other important matters to handle. “I’ll be taking my leave, but do try to set a better example, Trey—you’re vice leader, after all.”

“Understood!” Trey smiles nervously as he’s reminded, yet again, about last night’s events.

Riddle nods his head and walks off, leaving Trey and Cater alone with Yuu and Grim. There’s a small moment where neither says anything, but as soon as Riddle was out of earshot, Cater opens his mouth and says, “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him act like that.”

“Yuu is…rather unique.” For a lack of better terms, Trey all but says. “Still…you _are_ rather forward.”

“It certainly helps that Yuu-chan has no connection to Heartslabyul!!” Cater reasons. “Must be nice to act so freely, without any fear!”

“Do try to keep that to yourself, Cater.” Trey adjusts his glasses. “Anyways, it seems I left something back at the dorm that you’re staying in…”

“Ahh, the umbrella!” Yuu knew that they were forgetting something. “I can bring it to you right now!”

“There’s no need,” Trey reassures them. “I’ll get it myself…that is, if you’ll allow me to come over again.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!!” Yuu smiles widely. “Just make sure I’m there first!!”

“Hey, can I visit too?” Cater asks a bit too eagerly, his eyes absolutely sparkling at the idea of finding a few photogenic locations.

“Yep—but not today!” Yuu has no idea how long it’s going to take them, Ace, and Grim to finish washing aaaaalll of those windows. “Maybe tomorrow!!”

“No take-backsies~!” Cater playfully winks at Yuu. “Anyways—it’s time to eat!”

“Can’t waste too much time, or else we’ll be late for our classes…” Trey finally sets his tray down on the table, sitting down afterwards in the empty space next to Grim. He ignores the resting bitch face that’s fixated on him and eats his food without saying another word.

Cater spends a good three minutes trying to find the right angle for his food. Once he finds it, he snaps a quick photo and starts going through the motions of posting it on his MagiCam account. “Oho~? You’ve gotten quite a few likes, Yuu!”

Now for him to see what the comments say…

…

…

“What’s wrong?” Yuu tilts their head to the side.

Cater averts his gaze, his smile somewhat wavering. “It’s nothing.”

Something about the way other people were asking if Yuu was single… is making Cater feel somewhat annoyed. On his post, too…

“If you say so…” Yuu goes back to eating, deciding that they’ve wasted enough time talking. They still had a lot more food to go…

It takes less than ten minutes for Cater and Trey to finish their meals. Cater lingers a few minutes longer, though he gets up just shortly before the fifteen-minute mark.

“Sorry, sorry—but rules are rules!” he tells Yuu. “Gotta head to class now!”

“We’ll be seeing you,” Trey says with a smile on his face. “Do take care of yourself.”

Lunch is a lot less lively, now that Trey and Cater have left, but Yuu doesn’t mind it much. Grim certainly appreciates the silence, no longer growling or showing any visible disdain.

“You know, you’re still kinda rude.” Yuu gently prods Grim’s stomach. “But you’re doing better!”

“Don’t expect anything else from me.” As things are now, Yuu is still pushing their luck…but they’re at least within Grim’s tolerance range. “Now hurry, and finish eating before you pass out again.”

Which does happen—but only after Yuu has finished eating. Grim isn’t at all surprised, though he’s more preoccupied with keeping other students away from Yuu when a few of them get too curious. The only time he’s unsuccessful is when a student with dark blue hair and teal eyes completely ignores him in favor of collecting the trays filled with empty plates on them. He walks off after that, without ever once saying a word.

There was a marking over his right eye that makes Grim wonder if he’s in the same dorm as Cater, Trey, Riddle, and Ace. Just the mere thought of Ace makes Grim’s face contort into a scowl. Hopefully, it doesn’t take them that long to wash a hundred windows.

Hopefully.

…

…

All Ace wanted to do was head back to his dorm after classes were dismissed. Instead…

_THUD!_

He got tackled by some pint-sized brat who can barely even walk in a straight line, let alone run—and yet, they were too damn fast for comfort!

“Whooaaa…” Yuu laughs. “I didn’t think that’d work!”

“How are you so damn fast?!” Grim peers over Yuu’s shoulder.

“I’d like to know that too, if you can just…GET OFF ME!!” Ace is aware that he is causing a scene before every passing student that entered the Hall of Mirrors.

“Not until you wash those windows!” Yuu reaches out to pinch Ace’s cheek. “Lazy bum…”

“Stop that!” Ace grabs onto Yuu’s wrist and pulls their hand away from their face. “You don’t even weigh that much—I can totally kick your ass!”

And he tries by turning the tables, rolling over so that Yuu and Grim are pinned beneath his weight.

“You’re so scrawny—how were you able to knock me down?!” Ace can wrap his fingers around Yuu’s wrists, and _still_ have room left over.

“Physics!” is Yuu’s only response. “I think…”

Ace makes a face. “You are _so_ weird.”

Going unnoticed, is Grim as he manages to slip out from under Yuu. He shakes himself, his fur puffed up at the ends. He looks at the scene before him, about ready to complain before a brilliant idea struck his mind…

He’s put up with enough shit already, so why shouldn’t he sit this task out for once?

 _“I did tell Yuu not to expect anything else from me.”_ So Grim takes his leave, while Yuu and Ace rolled around on the floor, deciding that they can do all the work.

It lasts until a student from Heartslabyul, with dark blue hair and teal eyes, steps in to stop the fight from escalating—if it could even be called a fight. It looked more like some sort of impromptu wrestling match that got nowhere.

“Just what are you even doing?” he asks, somewhat frustrated as he tightens his grip on Ace’s blazer.

“Trying to keep him from skipping out on washing a hundred windows,” Yuu answers, as though it’s obvious, which catches the blue-haired student by surprise. “Crowley put us up to it, because he and Grim decided to fight around those statues.”

“You get into a prestigious school, and then do something like that on the first day?” The blue-haired student stares at Ace with a look of disapproval, which only sours his mood.

“Shaddup—who even are you?” He scowls.

“I’m Deuce—Deuce Spade,” the blue-haired student replies. “We had class together, so the least you can do is remember your classmates’ faces.”

“Big talk coming from someone who hasn’t memorized them all either…” Ace mutters under his breath.

“What was that?” Deuce pulls Ace closer to himself.

“Hey, hey!” Yuu forces their way between Ace and Deuce so as to keep them apart. “No fighting—too many witnesses. Also Crowley will disapprove.”

And if Crowley disapproves, that might mean they’ll have to wash even more windows, and now that Yuu stops to think about it, a hundred windows is a lot when it’s just between two people and a catlike monster…who has suddenly gone missing.

“Grim?” Yuu calls out. “Oh no…”

Crowley is going to be super disappointed in them!

“That little bastard ditched us!” Ace clenches his fists.

“Didn’t you also try to ditch?” Deuce remarks, quickly catching the punch that Ace throws at him.

“You’re not even involved in this!” he snaps.

“I am now.” It’s now part of Deuce’s business to get involved.

“Well, then Juice—help us catch that furball!” Ace finally breaks free from Deuce’s grip. He takes a moment to adjust his blazer before running off to go catch Grim.

“It’s Deuce!” Deuce corrects before running after Ace. “Deu!!

“Heeeeeeyyy!!” Yuu soon follows after them, not wanting to be left behind. “Wait uuuuppp!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that harem tag is starting to pull through in ways I wasn’t expecting so soon, but like…yEAH, we’re JUST getting started now!!
> 
> Grim’s a lot more docile, but he STILL acts up…just like a cat. :3
> 
> Also, just so everyone knows, Yuu has no magic. This is just some elaborate joke that I took seriously after a passage I wrote made it seem like Yuu’s singing attracted a bird, so I talked it over with friends in the Bread and Bitter Discord, and just…YEAH. Current explanation that I’m sticking with is that MC gets referred to as a Beast Tamer, soooo…that’s just Yuu being a Beast Tamer.
> 
> Hence why Grim’s been a lot more chill. Very protective of Yuu, though again, he’s willing to ditch her the instant he sees an opening. That’s just how he is…at the moment.
> 
> Moving on, Ace and Deuce have made their appearance!! Cater has met Yuu, and part of his interest in her stems from the fact that he likes cute things and it’s also a reference to the rerolls I did when I was first starting up Twisted-Wonderland. Cater KEPT showing up in my rolls, when I was aiming for Riddle’s SSR form. So now it’s just carried over to this fic.
> 
> As usual, let me know if you see any mistakes. And it’d be hella cool if you can drop down and leave a comment, yeah? I crave validation, since it keeps me going!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!! Stay safe!!


	5. Flocking Together

“You know…we wouldn’t be here if you didn’t decide to ditch.”

Ace stops walking almost immediately to glare at Deuce. “Excuse me?! You’re the one who broke the chandelier!”

By throwing him, no less!

“Well _maybe_ if you carried Yuu instead of me, I wouldn’t be complaining!” Deuce has to adjust his hold on Yuu, who currently rests on his back.

“He’s not even that heavy!!” Ace would know, considering how easy it was to keep Yuu pinned underneath his own weight.

“That’s not the point!” A bead of sweat rolls down Deuce’s face when he feels Yuu’s cheek press against his. He’s not…used to having people be so close to him like this.

“Aww, you shy?” Ace grins mischievously. “You know, I think you two would look cute together.”

Ace means it as a joke, but Grim takes it far too seriously and sets the ground at their feet on fire.

“H-Hey!!” Ace quickly jumps over the flames, nearly tripping when he stumbles over a rock.

Deuce can feel his own pulse, having almost dropped Yuu. Another bead of sweat drips down his face when he realizes that Yuu is still asleep. “Such a heavy sleeper…”

“Drop ‘em and I’ll set you on fire.” A puff of smoke leaves Grim’s mouth as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Then don’t go setting the ground on fire so carelessly…” Deuce heaves out a sigh. “Why can’t you behave?”

“It’s cuz Yuu’s asleep,” Ace remarks, his attention drifting over to Yuu as drool trickles down the corner of his mouth. “He should’ve stayed if he was just gonna pass out once we went through the mirror.”

“Yuu’s just like that.” Grim takes a moment to scratch behind his ear using his hind leg.

“Isn’t he magic-less?” Deuce brings up.

“You know, that does make sense…but why come along anyways?” As he is, Yuu is just deadweight.

“Because Yuu wants me to stay!” Grim has such a smug look on his face as he puffs out his chest.

“You sure you’re not a familiar?” Ace arches his brow.

“I am not!” Grim hisses.

“Are we gonna get that magic crystal or not?!” Deuce snaps, having had enough of this conversation. They have until tomorrow morning to get a magic crystal from the Dwarf Mines to fix the chandelier that they broke. “The more time we spend arguing, the less time we’ll have!!”

As they are now, they’re still stuck in the woods, not a mine in sight—wait…

“Is that a house?!” Ace points out, directing everyone’s attention to a small cottage beyond a small bridge. “Let’s go ask them about the mine.”

It’s a simple enough plan…until they find that the cottage is completely abandoned. Dust and cobwebs cover the walls and furniture, as though nothing had been moved in years.

“Eeugh…” Ace grimaces, slowly backing away from the door.

“Puwah!” Grim furiously paws at his face. “I got a spiderweb in the face!! Peh peh!!”

“Eeehhh…!!” Speaking of spiderwebs, one managed to wake up Yuu when it landed on his face. His eyes are squeezed tight, his brow furrowed, and his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Eehhhh!!!”

“Ahh—sorry, sorry!!” Deuce reacts immediately by setting Yuu down on the floor, making sure that he stays standing before gently picking at the silky strands sticking to his face.

“Uuuugh, uuuugh, uuuugh!!” Yuu shakes his hands vigorously, resisting the urge he has to scratch at his face.

“Geez, it’s just a spiderweb,” Ace remarks, earning a harsh swat from Grim’s claws. “H-Hey!!”

“You try walking into one if you’re gonna be so high and mighty!!” Grim can still feel the strands on his nose, like some sort of ghost that’s haunting him.

“No thanks.” Ace shakes his head. “Man, this place is such a mess…”

“Imagine how it must’ve looked, when the Dwarfs’ Mine was flourishing.” Deuce picks at another strand of spider silk.

“It is what it is.” Ace shrugs. “Nothing we can do about it.”

“Right…” Deuce pauses for a moment and smiles. “There.”

“Aaauuugh…” Yuu rubs at his face with the back of his sleeve.

“You’ll live—now let’s head to the mines.” Ace feels that they’ve stuck around long enough without any progress.

“No more spiderwebs.” Yuu sticks out his tongue.

“I agree.” Grim places his paws on his hips. “Spiderwebs are gross.”

“You two are more alike than you’ll admit.” Ace scratches the back of his head. “Now which way leads to the mines…”

“Waaay, waaayy~!” Yuu happily spins around on his heel and walks through the door. He nearly stumbles as he sidesteps Ace, who only watches out of curiosity.

“Should we stop him?” Deuce’s head peers out the door.

“No, no—I wanna see where he’s going with this.” He’s half-hoping that Yuu will stumble over to the bridge and fall into the brook, as some form of retribution for tackling him in the Hall of Mirrors. The other half is genuinely curious if Yuu knows more than he lets on.

And it seems that he does, from the way Yuu takes the path leading away from the cottage. Grim trails after him, telling him to slow down before a hand on Ace’s shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Are you just gonna watch?” Deuce asks, sounding somewhat annoyed.

“Fine, fine!!” Ace slaps away Deuce’s hand. “Just don’t touch me.”

“Then stop lagging behind.” Before Ace even has a chance to retort, Deuce runs off in the same direction as Yuu and Grim. “H-Hey!!”

* * *

…

…

“Spoookyyyy!!!” Yuu exclaims, blissfully unaware of the unease felt within Grim, Ace, and Deuce at the sight of the mine’s entrance. “Well, then…in we go!!”

“H-Hold on!!” Deuce’s hand reaches out to grab Yuu’s shoulder. “Don’t just go in so recklessly on your own!”

“You’re right…” Yuu didn’t think about it like that. “Then…!!”

“H-Hey!!”

“What?!”

Yuu grins widely as they pull Deuce and Ace closer, the three of them now linked together by their arms. “Let’s go together~! C’mon, Grim—there’s canned tuna waiting at home!!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Grim ignores the way his fur is puffed up at the ends. He can get past that, if it means staying another night with Yuu…

There is a bit of protest from Ace and Deuce, though no actual resistance as Yuu leads them into the mine. Wooden supports cover the walls and parts of the ceiling, amongst encrusted precious stones. A single railway lines the ground, leading deeper into the mine. Yuu follows it, deciding that it will lead them in the right direction.

“Hiihiiihiiii!! Our first visitor in ten years!!”

It does not, as it, instead, leads them to a pair of ghosts.

“Fugyaaahhh!!” Grim shrieks, his fur puffing up from fright. “It appeared!!”

“Heyyy, heyyyyy!!” Yuu frowns. “Be nice, be niiiice!! We’re their first visitor in ten years!! Do you know how long ten years is? It’s a lot if you’re lonely!! Heyyyy…are you guys lonely??”

Question catches the ghosts by surprise, as well as Ace and Deuce.

“Being lonely suuuuucks!!” Yuu whines in a childish voice. “That’s why you gotta go out and make some more!! Going out also sucks…but being lonely sucks even more!!”

“Wh…Why are you talking to them like that?” Ace can’t even begin to understand what’s going on in Yuu’s head.

“Because that’s what you’re supposed to do!!” Yuu replies. “Just because they’re ghosts doesn’t mean that they don’t have any feelings.”

“R-Right…” Deuce coughs into his hand.

“Say, say, saaaayyyy!!” Yuu smiles widely, their attention focused back on the ghosts. “You probably wanna talk, but we don’t have that much time to waste, so can we talk later?? We gotta find a magic crystal—have you seen one??”

The two ghosts turn to each other in silence, still too stunned to say anything else. Though, after a few seconds, they turn their attention back on Yuu.

“There is a magic crystal in this mine,” one of the ghosts confirms. “However…”

“It would be wise to leave if that is what you seek,” says the other ghost.

“Why’s that, why’s that, why’s thaaaaat?” Yuu asks with a frown on their face.

“Because there’s something else that is searching for that crystal,” the two ghosts speak at the same time.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Grim asks nervously.

They hear it first before they see it, a low, guttural voice that echoes throughout the mine.

**“…on’t…ive…wo…”**

Eerily enough, the ground beneath them began to shake.

**“St…one…ssss… mine…”**

That…that sounded closer.

“Uh, oh, sisters,” Yuu manages to say before Ace clamps his hand over their mouth.

“It’s best you leave…”

“For your own safety…”

Having said that, the two ghosts fade out, taking their leave as Yuu, Ace, Deuce, and Grim deal with the threat that’s approaching them. It appears out of a corner, with a giant, misshapen hand that grips an old-fashioned oil lamp. The lamp glows an eerie red, illuminating the being that holds it as it hobbles into view.

It is a monster with an ink bottle for a head, with a large fracture in the glass that allows an ink-like substance to spill out onto the red shirt it wears. A brown cap is attached to the bottle’s opening, and in the other hand, it holds a giant pickaxe that’s just as stained as its shirt.

 **“Stone…… IS MINE!!!”** An almost bestial roar leaves the monster as it swings its pickaxe around, purposely letting the pointed end embed itself into the wall. It pushes itself forward by using its pickaxe as leverage, moving in closer towards the group.

“I-It’s heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrre!!!” The screams leave Grim, Ace, and Deuce before any of them has a chance to think coherently.

Deuce’s self-preservation instinct kicks in, ignoring the voice in his head that screams at him that if he doesn’t do anything, he’ll get expelled. He breaks free of Yuu’s hold, soon hoisting them over their shoulder as he grabs onto Ace’s sleeve. He runs without a second thought, Grim chasing after him as he begs not to be left behind.

The monster’s voice bellows out, as it goes on and on about a stone.

“Wh-What the hell _is_ that thing?!” Ace stammers out, unable to keep his voice steady.

“Crowley didn’t say anything about that!!” Grim shrieks out as tears well up in his eyes. “Let’s get out of here!!”

“Th-The exit is that way…!” Deuce clenches his teeth as he runs further, and further into the mine.

“Guess there’s no turning back yet, ahahaha…” Yuu laughs nervously, feeling somewhat alert in ways that they can’t exactly describe. It feels like something is gripping their heart, and squeezing down forcefully, making it somewhat difficult to breathe. “Ahahhhaaaaa…!”

Air, air, air—wind has air…

“Ace, Aaaace!!” Yuu calls out, throughout the haze that clouds their head. “Can you use your wiiiiiiiind??”

Maybe that’ll help clear their head…

“Wh-Why?!” Ace can’t help but ask.

“Thinking, thinking!!” Ahhh, why is it so difficult for people to understand?! “Oxygen, oxygennnnn…”

Is necessary for combustion to take place…

“Combustion…combustionnnn…” That’s what makes fire!! “Fire, fire, fiiiiiire!!”

It’s hot, and it burns, except when it’s coming from Grim!!

“Grim…” Yuu blinks. “Grim has fire…”

And Ace can use wind magic…

“Put together…” What would that do? “Together, togetherrrr!!”

Makes a dangerous thing!!

But…a dangerous thing is what they’ll need against a monster…

“Use fire and wind together on the monster!!” Yuu loudly exclaims, their voice soon echoing back. “Danger, danger!!”

Danger might scare it off…or at least make an opening.

“Go, go, go!!” Yuu pounds her fist on Deuce’s back.

“H-Hey!!” Deuce doesn’t know what to make of Yuu’s random rambling, though…based on how eager they were to have Ace and Grim use their magic together… “Actually…Ace!!”

“Don’t tell me you’re actually listening to him?!” Ace bites back a scream that wants to tear itself out of his throat from hearing the monster roar again.

“There’s a limit to how deep this mine goes, and we’ll soon be reaching a dead-end!!” When, Deuce has no clue…but he’d rather not find out at the last possible moment, when there’s a monster chasing after them. “Do as Yuu says—he’s making enough sense.”

Ace wants so badly to talk back, but there’s enough truth to Deuce’s words that pushes him to take out his pen from his pocket. He looks over his shoulder, thinking hard about the magic that comes far too naturally to him. With a wave of his pen, he sends a strong gust of wind in the monster’s direction.

Grim doesn’t need anyone convincing him to follow along with Yuu’s ramblings. At this point, it’s better than doing nothing. He expels a fire ball from his mouth, aiming it directly at the stream of wind that Ace sends towards the monster. Within seconds, the wind fans the flames, into a full inferno that sets the monster ablaze on impact.

And it’s just like that, that the monster stops in its tracks, too caught up in the flames that engulf it. At the sight, Grim, Ace, and Deuce stop running, while Yuu eagerly claps their hands.

“I-It worked?!” A bead of sweat rolls down Ace’s face.

“It worked!!” Grim pumps his paw into the air.

“It’s too early to celebrate…” Deuce release his hold on Ace and takes out his pen. “We have to handle this now while it’s trapped like that.”

Otherwise, there’s no way either of them will be able to leave the mine…

“Funngaaahhh!!” Grim shoots out another fireball, adding to the flames that Ace keeps fanning at with his magic.

“Heeyyy…ya think if we break its head, it’ll die?” Yuu thinks out loud.

“Break…” Deuce focuses his attention on the monster, his eyes widening at the crack on its head. “M-Maybe…!!”

He’ll just need something heavy for it…

“Heavy…” Just what could work… “Heavy, heavy, heavy…!!”

That’s it!!

“Cauldron!!” A large, pitch-black cauldron appears above the monster and lands right on top of it, knocking it down with its heavy weight.

_C-Craaackk!!_

There’s a loud sound that’s similar to the sound of glass being shattered.

“A cauldron?? Really?” Ace looks at Deuce with disbelief.

“Sh-Shut up—it worked, didn’t it?!” Deuce lets out a yelp when Yuu’s hands start pushing away from him. “H-Hey!!”

_Thud!_

“Landing!!” Miraculously, Yuu lands on their feet. They adjust their clothing and then kneel down to collect fallen gemstones. “Keep fighting!! Fight, fight, fiiiiight!!”

“Ahh, right!!” Deuce turns his attention back on the monster. Since it worked the first time… “Cauldron!!”

_BAM!!_

Then it should work a second time!!

“Go, go, go!!” Yuu exclaims, cheering on Deuce, Ace, and Grim. A dopey look crosses their face as they take a few steps forward. They wind up their arm, taking aim at the monster’s head before letting go of a moderately-sized gemstone. “Break, break, breaaaaaaaaakkk!!!”

Bit by bit, the pressure adds on, increasing the size of the break in the monster’s head. More and more, ink spills out, covering the ground and fueling the fire that engulfs it. Its wails are loud enough to shake the ground, but the attacks only continue.

It’s as Yuu is collecting more gemstones to throw at the monster that they’re greeted by the sight of the two ghosts that had warned them about the monster. The two of them are carrying a cart full of stones and gems, the weight not really bothering them much as they start to swing it back and forth.

Back and forth…

Back…

“Duck!!” Yuu exclaims, reaching out to pull Ace and Deuce down to the ground as the ghosts release the heavy cart in the direction of the monster.

_BAM!!_

That was the final blow that completely shattered the monster’s head, spilling ink-black substance all over the monster’s body and the ground. The fire grows even stronger, burning a bright blue that eventually swallowed up everything in sight. All that is left behind is a pile of ash.

At the sight of it, Grim starts jumping up and down with glee. “W-We won!! We actually won!!”

“We actually…did it…” Ace has a hard time processing it, but…the proof is right there.

“Alright!!” Deuce exclaims, feeling both excited and relieved. “Now we can search for the crystal in peace!!”

“Is this it?” Yuu asks as they hold up a crystal that one of the ghosts had given them. “Oooh…pretty.”

“Th-That’s…!” Deuce’s eyes widen at the sight of the crystal as it glimmers in Yuu’s hand.

“That’s it!!” Ace blurts out, his hand reaching out to grab Yuu’s hand. “Where did you get that?!”

“I got it from Austin and Bradley!!” Yuu replies with a smile on their face, referring to the ghosts hovering behind them. “They saw we were having trouble and decided to help out.”

“Us ghosts normally keep to ourselves, however…” Austin begins.

“We appreciate the kindness that was extended towards us by your companion,” Bradley finishes. “A connection was made, and it’s not like us to just end it like that.”

“We’ll be keeping a close eye on this one, so do not take our gratitude for granted…or else.” Having said that, Austin fades out from view, Bradley soon following after that.

Ace swallows hard, feeling somewhat anxious. “Sooo…”

“Sooo…” Deuce repeats.

“We can go back!!” Yuu holds up the crystal in the air. “Right?”

Ace and Deuce stare at each other for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement. Meanwhile, Grim sniffs around the ground, his nose taking him towards the pile of ash that he starts digging through.

“Heyyy, what’re you doing?” Yuu calls out to him.

“Something smells good…here!” Grim uncovers a peculiar black stone with the ash, brushing off the specks that cover it as he continues sniffing at it. “Hmm…hmm!! This has to be candy the monster was hiding!!”

“Griiiimmmm…” Yuu narrows their eyes. “No…Grim—Griiiimmm!!”

Yuu can only watch as Grim shoves the stone into his mouth and starts chewing, his hunger having gotten the better of him. “Spit it out, spit it out!!”

Grim freezes still for a moment, his eyes widening as the taste spreads across his tongue. “Hhh!!”

“This is why you don’t eat things off the ground…” Ace shakes his head.

And yet, it is not disgust that Grim experiences, rather… “Delicious!!”

It is the exact opposite, as he goes on an extremely detailed tirade about its flavor.

“Bleegghhh…!” Ace gags, not at all impressed with Grim’s antics. “Monsters really do have different tastes from us.”

“I guess so…” Deuce sighs. “But more than that… Most people wouldn’t put a mysterious object in their mouth without a thought.”

“Yeah, but Grim isn’t most people—he’s a cat!” Yuu paws at the air in a catlike manner. “Nya, nyaaa!!”

For once, Grim is too distracted to rebuke Yuu’s comment. “Tasty!! Tasty~!”

“You’re gonna be okay, yeah?” Yuu wants to make sure.

“Don’t worry—my stomach isn’t weak like yours!!” Grim reassures Yuu. “Besides!! I’m still hungry!!”

“Then let’s go baaaaack!!” Yuu loudly exclaims. “Back to Crowley!!”

“Just don’t pass out on us again…” Deuce heaves out a sigh, the exhaustion just starting to sink in.

“Aww, you still shy?” Ace grins mischievously. “Guess you gotta try your hardest, Yuu!”

“Who do you think I am?!” Yuu puffs up their cheeks.

And yet, that doesn’t stop them from passing out after going through the mirror. Unlike before, they only remain unconscious for a good five minutes before Crowley’s hand manages to shake them awake.

“Hiya Crowley!!” Yuu’s tone is especially chipper as they greet Crowley. “Are they off the hook yet?”

“I see Yuu is doing especially well, considering the monster you fought off.” Crowley folds his arms over his chest. “As shocking as it is, to know that you actually went to the Dwarfs’ Mine for a magic crystal…”

It’s hard to believe, but the proof is there, with the magic crystal that Deuce had handed him.

“I guess I should tear up the paperwork that I quietly completed for your expulsion…” Crowley says as an afterthought, his voice quiet, yet audible.

“The nerve of this guy!!” Grim hisses out.

“Anyways!!” Crowley swiftly changes the subject. “Tell me more about how you fought off that monster. Be sure not to leave out any details…”

“Teamwork, teamwork~!” Yuu chirps out, a nonsensical tune soon leaving their mouth. “Gotta work together!!”

“Is that so?” Crowley turns his attention to Deuce, Ace, and Grim.

“Well…” Deuce rubs the back of his head nervously.

“It’s more that Yuu managed to befriend a couple of ghosts…” Ace sheepishly admits.

“But we still did most of the work!” Grim pipes up.

“Working…together…” It takes a few for the concept to sink in, but once it does, Crowley bursts into tears, with loud, dramatic sobbing that catches everyone by surprise.

“Awww, what’s wroooong?” Yuu asks, frowning as they stumbled over to Crowley. Without much warning, they throw their arms around Crowley in an embrace, soon patting his back reassuringly. “There, there…”

“What’s with this guy?” Grim can’t believe what he’s seeing. “Why is an adult bursting into tears?”

“In all these years that I’ve been headmaster…” Crowley begins through his wails, his hand reaching down to pat Yuu on the head. “For the day to come that students from Night Raven College go hand in hand to face and defeat their enemy!!”

“I did _not_ hold this guy’s hand!!” Deuce distances himself from Ace, who sticks his tongue out at him.

“How _old_ are you, Headmaster?” Ace asks, now rather curious about Crowley’s age. “How old is Yuu?”

“So rude, so rude!!” Crowley quickly regains his composure. “But as I am overwhelmed with emotion…I will let it slide.”

It helps that Yuu’s attempts to console him have actually softened his mood, though that only confirms his suspicions even more.

“It’s as I suspected—you have a talent as a beast tamer!!” Crowley says, his hand falling on top of Yuu’s head.

“Beast tamer, beast tamer!!” Yuu laughs. “Beast Tamer EX!!”

“Y-You really sure about that?” A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Ace’s face.

“Haven’t you noticed how docile Grim is?” Crowley points out, earning an annoyed hiss from the monster himself. “Rather than stoke the flames, Yuu has this aura that just…eases the mood.”

“Ahh…there were these two ghosts…” Deuce places his hand on his chin in thought. “While we were scared, he just…talked to them.”

“Precisely!!” Crowley grins widely. “Students of Night Raven College are budding wizards called here by the Dark Mirror. However, they are of a superior class that makes them prideful and egotistical people that have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. This makes many of them selfish and self-centered.”

Ace shifts nervously as Deuce throws a glare in his direction, causing him to do the same to Grim, who only scratches his ear with his hindleg and yawns.

“You’re not really saying anything good,” he remarks, purposely oblivious to the target of Crowley’s words.

“You cannot use magic,” Crowley brings the topic back on Yuu, who just smiles dopily at him. “But maybe…that’s precisely the reason that makes you far more capable at getting others to cooperate. Perhaps that mediocrity is exactly what this school needs right now!!”

“He’s not saying anything nice, is he?!” Ace is taken aback with how Crowley can say stuff so casually—to Yuu’s face, no less!

“I have no doubt that your existence is essential to the future of this academy!!” Crowley carefully pulls Yuu off of himself, having decided that he’s humored them long enough. “So says my educator senses. Trappola. Spade. Along with rescinding your expulsion, I shall give you the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!!”

“I can go to school?” Yuu’s eyes widen. “Yaaaay!!”

Wait…

“Ohh, that means I have to do homework!!” Yuu whines childishly.

“And if you don’t turn it in, you will be punished accordingly.” Crowley pats their shoulder.

“But Yuu can’t use any magic!!” Grim blurts out, feeling far too envious to just ignore that fact.

“Which is why you’ll have to compensate for them, Grim.” Crowley’s smile only widens. “The two of you will be enrolled together as one student…for I am exceedingly gracious!”

Grim blinks slowly, his ears twitching as he slowly processed Crowley’s words. “I…I can go to this academy too…?”

“We’re in this together, Grim!!” Yuu flashes a bright smile at Grim, winking playfully at him as they throw up a V-sign.

“Provided that you cause no more incidents.” Crowley’s expression turns stern as he scolds Grim, yesterday’s incident still fresh in his mind. “Do we have an agreement?”

“Ffgnnaa…fffnnaaa…” Grim sniffs, his eyes welling up with tears. “We can…we can…!!”

“Aww, c’mere, kitty!!” Yuu smiles as they drop to their knees, holding out their arms as they beckoned Grim to come closer. Without any protest, Grim jumps into Yuu’s arms and buries his face into their sweater. “There, there!!”

What a big softie…

“You want a hug too?” Yuu asks Deuce and Ace when they catch them staring.

Deuce clears his throat and says, “No—it’s fine.”

While Ace shakes his head, and pretends he wasn’t looking.

“Ehehe!!” Yuu giggles, soon lifting up Grim to nuzzle their cheek against his. “Lovey-dovey, luv-luv!!”

“Heeyyy, stoppp!!!” Grim paws at Yuu’s face. “You’re sounding weird, now!!”

Crowley clears his throat “If you’re done being affectionate with your, then I shall give you, Grim, the symbol of your status as a Night Raven College student—a magic crystal.”

In a flash of light, a light purple gemstone appears on the tattered black-and-white striped ribbon that Grim wears around his neck. It dangles over his chest, glimmering brilliantly in the light.

“Whoa!!” Grim’s pupils dilate. “A magic crystal?!”

“Aww, pretty!!” Yuu laughs.

“It is the norm for students to have their magic crystals in the form of a magical pen, buuut…” Crowley crosses his arms over his chest. “You wouldn’t be able to grip it with your paws, now would you?”

A hiss leaves Grim’s mouth as Yuu starts playing with his paw pads.

“Therefore, it’s a special custom!!” Crowley extends his arms outwards. “Ahhh…I pay attention to even the smallest details!! Aren’t I too gracious?”

“Not gracious enough to give Yuu a uniform…” Grim eyes the worn-out clothing that Yuu wears.

“That will be handled at a later time!” Crowley had planned on having a fellow colleague handle it as soon as Yuu and Grim had finished with their tasks, but then the chandelier broke… “You will have to wait until tomorrow. Although, I have also granted you some special privileges by loosening the uniform restrictions normally placed on other students…”

“Is it because I have nothing else to wear?” Yuu tilts their head to the side. “Say, say, saaaaayyyy…does that mean I won’t get in trouble if I’m not completely in uniform?”

“That is most definitely the case.” Of course, it was also to encourage his colleague to step up, in place of him…but Crowley isn’t going to admit that to just _anyone_. “Now, Yuu…I still expect you to keep an eye on Grim. He’s not accustomed to human society, after all.”

And it really shows.

“Don’t worry!!” Yuu goes back to pressing their cheek against Grim’s face, earning a disgruntled growl from him. “I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble!!”

“Aha, look at you!!” Ace grins mischievously as he looks at Grim, who only scowls at him. “Getting disciplined already!”

“You’re just jealous because I get to fluff, fluff, fluff!!” Yuu laughs as they hold up Grim’s paws. “Soft, soft, sooooft!!”

“That’s ridiculous…” Ace scoffs. “Who would wanna mess with that bratty cat?”

“I want to…touch…” Deuce looks longingly at the soft, pink paw pads that Yuu squishes with their thumbs.

“How are we still alive?” Ace wants to know, now that it’s finally sunk in that he could’ve _died_ in the mine.

“Teamwork!!” Yuu interjects.

“Geez, you make for one interesting Prefect…” That’s what they are, if Yuu’s in charge of Grim, in a dorm that only has two inhabitants…

“A Prefect without magic…” Deuce thinks about it for a moment. “That’s certainly something.”

“A Prefect you say?” Crowley didn’t actually think about it that way, though…that makes things a lot easier now. “This is wonderful!”

In another flash of light, a camera appears in Crowley’s hands. It happens so suddenly, that it’s enough to get Yuu’s attention, allowing Grim to escape their hold.

“Free!!” Grim exclaims, shaking himself before smoothing down his fur as best as he can.

“I entrust you with this.” Crowley places the camera in Yuu’s hands. “This is nicknamed the ‘ghost camera.’”

“Wait…this isn’t to get rid of the ghosts in the dorm, is it?” Yuu frowns. “Because I want them to staaaayyy!!”

“No, no—as I said, it’s just a nickname,” Crowley reassures Yuu.

“Ahh, I think I heard about it from my grandmother!” Ace pipes up, far too eager to share. “It’s a super old magic tool, yeah?”

“It is not super old…” Crowley huffs. “Ahem… It’s true that it may have been invented in your great-grandmother’s, or great-great-grandmother’s time—”

“That’s _totes_ old!!” Yuu blurts out.

“There is a very special spell cast on it,” Crowley says, deliberately speaking over Yuu. “It not only captures the subjects’ form, but also a part of their soul.”

“A part of their soul…?” Deuce murmurs.

“We call this Memory: A Fragment of Remembrance,” Crowley continues. “Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera is…Yuu-kun? Are you paying attention?”

“Zzz…” Oh…asleep again.

“I’m listening for ‘em!” Grim speaks up, very much interested in what Crowley had to say about the camera. “Might be better this way, since Yuu spaces out too much.”

“Right…” It’s easy for Crowley to forget at times, since he’s still adjusting to their presence in the first place. “Where was I?”

* * *

…

…

“Why go through the trouble of carrying Yuu when you can just wake ‘em up?” Grim asks while he follows after Crowley as he carries Yuu on his back.

“That is for me to decide of my own volition.” Though really, it has to do with the strange attachment he feels towards this magic-less person. Maybe it’s their inherent talent as a beast tamer… Or maybe it’s something else? Either way, it’s not anything that Crowley will admit himself.

The walk to the Ramshackle Dorm is entirely uneventful…until Crowley opens the door, and finds that there are two new ghostly faces to the original trio already living in the building. He stares at the ghostly group, and then looks at Grim.

“Yuu _did_ talk to them…” Though Grim hadn’t expected the ghosts to follow them.

“Ahh, this is turning into quite the mess…” Nothing too troublesome, just…annoying. “Do not cause too much trouble on these school grounds, and I will allow you to remain within this building…understand?”

The five ghosts nod their heads slowly to show their understanding.

“Very well, then—now show me to their room, so I may lay them down for the night.” It’d be too much of a bother to wake Yuu up and force them to walk to their room on their own.

“I’ll lead the way.” Grim takes the lead. “Yuu might wake up anyways, but only to change clothes.”

“Ahh, yes…how are they?” Crowley asks, merely out of curiosity. Definitely nothing worth mentioning to his colleague—oh no.

“Obviously too big—Yuu can only wear the top.” The shorts just…fall down. “Hey, hey, Yuu’s pretty skinny for a human.”

“I’ve noticed.” It’s rather concerning, though Crowley’s been refraining from saying anything to Yuu about it. “Have they been eating?”

“A lot, yeah!!”

“Good, good!” That’s a relief… “Try to return the favor, and also keep an eye on them.”

Grim stops in his tracks and turns around to face Crowley. “I’ll consider it.”

There’s that damn pride again…

 _“Yuu’s presence really is essential to this academy.”_ The fact that Crowley can admit it to himself is far too telling. “You can learn a lesson from me about being gracious.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Grim continues on his way again. “Just around this corner…”

…

…

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK!!_

Loud knocking rouses Yuu from their sleep, waking them up from a strange dream they were having. Grim soon follows after, his eyes half-opened as he mutters, “Looks like we got a late-night visitor.”

“Hmmm…” Yuu rubs the sleep out of their eyes and yawns. “I’ll go get it…whoa!”

_Thud!_

“You got it, alright…” Grim yawns loudly, too tired to laugh at Yuu’s misfortune. Maybe later, when his body isn’t screaming in pain from every movement he makes.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

“Gotta get uuuuuppp!!” Yuu says as they crawl all the way over to the door. Using the door as support, they stand up and stumble out of their room. “Hold on, hoooold oooonnn!!!”

Their visitor lets out a particularly loud yelp as the front door swings open. Standing at the entrance is Ace, who…now sports a strange collar around his neck.

“Hiya Ace!!” Yuu waves sleepily at him, hugging the walls as they slowly made their way over to them. “Haaaaa…”

“What’s with the collar?” Grim asks, now wide-awake after peering around the corner.

“I’m done with Heartslabyul!” Ace proclaims, placing his hands on his hips. “Starting today, I’m joining your room!”

“Ahh…okay!!” Yuu smiles dopily at them. “Make yourself at hooome…it’s kinda dusty, though.”

Like suuuuuper dusty…

“If you’re gonna spend the night, then you gotta clean a room for yourself.” Grim crosses his arms over his chest. “Good luck getting us to help.”

“Bleh, I’m not cleaning.” It’s too late anyways, Ace thinks to himself. “Heeeyyy, Prefect~!”

“Hmm?” Yuu tilts their head.

“Let me stay in your room!” Ace moves closer to Yuu, gently tugging on their sleeve. “I’m slim, so I won’t take up a lot of space, ‘kay?”

“Room…yeah, okay!!” Yuu giggles. “Just don’t hog the blankets…”

They need to share those with Grim, too.

“Ehhh? _That_ easily?” Ace didn’t know what he was expecting, but it sure wasn’t this easy compliance.

“Be grateful,” Grim states, feeling far too exhausted to even argue. “There’s a lot of room on the bed, anyways. Just mind the ghosts.”

“Ghosts?” Ace shudders violently as the doors behind him shut close. “Ahh…I see.”

“I wouldn’t anger them, as they’ve taken a liking to Yuu.” Another yawn escapes Grim’s mouth. “Geez, let’s just go back to sleep.”

“Sleep, sleeeep~!” Yuu grabs onto Ace’s hand. “Follow, follow!!”

“Y-Yeah…” Ace nods his head.

And sleep they did, all the way until the morning, when Ace wakes up to a hand on his face, and a small, warm weight resting on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the prologue is done with!! Yeah, we just nyoom’d over the rest of it. The fighting is a bit on the ehhh side, but only because I’m trying something new here. It’s kind of hard to like translate a turn-based system when things don’t work like that in real time, so I do what I can.
> 
> Of course, that’s not even getting into the rhythm game section, but uhh…we’re beyond game mechanics anyways, considering the new joke of Beast Tamer EX—which pretty much describes Yuu. Yeah, she’s still pretty ditzy, but that doesn’t make the actions she’s taken so far any less genuine.
> 
> By the way, [this doodle](https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/624844440729681920/a-comment-for-chapter-4-of-counting-sheep-said) came to be because of **shaine26** 's comment about Enchanted's cleaning song coming to mind from the previous chapter, so...yeah, enjoy this majestic floof.
> 
> Yuu’s pronouns are still shifting all over the place, as the misconception continues. Of course, it’s Crowley who stays on the gender-neutral side, while Ace and Deuce assume that she’s male.
> 
> Got some more ghosts in the Ramshackle Dorm, because WHOOPS, I ended up pushing the two ghosts in the Dwarfs’ Mine to join Avery, Boris, and Claude—or as I’d like to call them, the Grandpa Squad. Because that what they are, and Yuu is pretty much their grandchild. No exceptions.
> 
> Anyways, it’s almost 5 am, and I just want to get this chapter up because I’m REALLY having a lot of fun writing for this story. Do feel free to tell me what you think so far!!
> 
> I really do appreciate what you guys have to say! :D
> 
> So until next time, everyone!! Stay safe!


	6. Painting the Roses Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by **shaine26** , who made a _very_ cute sketch of [Yuu and Grim](https://www.deviantart.com/shaaaaine/art/Yuu-and-Grim-852898209)!! :D

Ace already thought that Yuu was pretty strange to begin with, what with his lack of magic and airheaded tendencies. Then he opened up the windows and started singing.

“Not this again…” Grim yawns loudly as he hops off the bed, taking a moment to stretch out his body before quickly swiping at a mouse that ran past him. “H-Hey!!”

_Chirp! Chirp!_

Ace stares at the group of twittering birds that flies above his head. There’s something so…ominous about them. Why, Ace can’t exactly put his finger on it…

And then a few of the birds decide to dive-bomb him, purposely knocking him off the bed during their assault.

_Thud!_

“What the hell?!” Ace quickly sits up, now _fully_ awake to whatever bullshit was going on. His gaze quickly shifts over to Grim, who only points and laughs at him while the birds made the bed. “You are _so_ lucky that I can’t use my magic right now…”

Grim only snickers behind his paws, quickly running off to chase after another mouse that crossed his path.

_“Geez, it’s too early for this…”_ It certainly feels like it, since Ace doesn’t know what time it really is. He forces himself off the floor, just in time to see the birds fluffing up a pillow on the bed. The sight alone makes him arch his brow.

It’s a little odd—especially since Yuu is still singing. Speaking of which, now that Ace actually stops and listens…

“You got a pretty girly voice.” It’s not bad or anything—but it certainly stands out to Ace as he watches Yuu put on his boots. A bird perches itself on his shoulder, twittering along to the tune that Yuu sings.

_“No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish will come true.”_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

And just like that, the birds fly out the window, a loud knocking noise having scared them off.

“Who the hell shows up this early in the morning…” It’s bad enough that Ace can’t exactly go back to sleep, seeing as the birds have already made the bed… Now there’s someone at the door?

“Could be Crowley…or it could be someone else.” Grim doesn’t know. “Either way, you should probably leave Yuu’s room—unless you _want_ others making up stuff about you?”

“Yeah, no.” Yuu might be cute…but he’s not _that_ cute.

“Visitors, visitors~!” Yuu starts to sing in that girly, high-pitched voice. “Gotta open the door!”

_Thud!_

It takes one misplaced step for Yuu to stumble and fall flat on his face. A bead of sweat rolls down Ace’s face as he sighs.

“You are a danger to yourself.” And yet, that doesn’t stop him from helping Yuu up anyways. There’s this smug look on Grim’s face as he watches, which prompts Ace to ask, “What’s with that look?”

“Just thinking about how much more popular Yuu is than you.” Okay—that does it.

“I might not be able to use magic—but I can still smack you around!” The only thing keeping Ace from grabbing Grim by the scruff of his neck is Yuu, who immediately has him in a chokehold. “What the heck?!”

“Bad!!” Yuu scolds him, purposely tapping his finger on his nose. “No fighting!!”

“G-Get off!!” How the hell can someone so scrawny be that strong?!

It’s not anything too ridiculous, but it’s enough that Ace can’t pull Yuu off of himself. Not helping is the collar around his neck making everything so awkward, from the way the way that Yuu’s sleeve keeps. _HITTING_. His. **_FACE_**.

…

…

Deuce receives no answer when he knocks on the front door of the Ramshackle Dorm. Sighing, he goes to knock on the door again, letting out an especially _loud_ yelp when the door suddenly swings open. Was…was _that_ supposed to happen?

Deuce doesn’t know, but he can certainly feel a shiver go down his spine as he takes his first step into the decrepit building. There’s no one around to greet him, though he can make out some loud noises coming out from one end of the hallway. It’s just as he’s about to investigate it when Ace turns a corner and walks into view, looking somewhat worse for wear as he carries Yuu on his back.

“So you _did_ come here.” Deuce isn’t at all surprised, though…he can’t help but arch a brow at the sight he sees before him. “Did…did you get into a fight?”

“Nope!” Yuu promptly responds. “Not on my watch!”

“He almost did.” Grim laughs mischievously as he brushes past Ace’s legs. “But Yuu wouldn’t let him.”

And Yuu _still_ isn’t letting him. All it takes is a warning pinch to the nose to deter Ace from kicking Grim.

“Ugh…” Ace makes a face. “Of all the people who had to see me like this, it had to be _you_ , Deuce.”

“I heard what happened from the other residents.” Honestly, it was the first thing that Deuce had heard this morning, as soon as he had left his room. “Really, after everything that happened yesterday—you just _had_ to steal the dorm leader’s tart.”

“You stole a tart?” Yuu frowns as he lightly pinches Ace’s cheek. “That’s not good!”

“You really are an idiot.” Deuce shakes his head.

“You’re the last person I want to hear that from!” After what went on yesterday, Deuce is the last person who should be calling _anyone_ an idiot.

“The brain cell is on the floor.” Yuu adds more pressure to Ace’s cheek. “We’re all idiots.”

“Speak for yourself!” Grim pipes up.

“So…is he still mad?” Ace decides to change the subject, for his own sake, as he _needs_ to know.

“Not really,” Deuce answers. “He looked a little irritated at some guys who were late to the morning roll call, but…three people did meet the same fate as you.”

“He hasn’t calmed down at all!!” Ace exclaims, his eyes wide from shock. “He’s definitely pissed!”

“This is why you don’t eat other people’s food~!” Yuu tugs on Ace’s face one last time before finally releasing it from his hold. “You don’t do that!! It’s _baaaaaad_!”

“I know that now!!” Ace rubs his cheek, somewhat annoyed over how Yuu managed to turn the tables on him so easily—he’s not even that tall, either! How in the hell?! “You know, I can probably kick your ass.”

“You can…but you won’t!!” Yuu grins widely as he hops off Ace’s back. He holds his head up high as Ace continues to do nothing to him, even though the thought certainly crosses his mind.

“And why’s that?” Ace asks, as if hoping that Yuu will say something to provoke him.

“Because we’re friends!” Yuu loudly proclaims.

Deuce snorts, earning a glare from Ace.

“Who the hell said we’re friends?!” Ace didn’t agree to this!

“But we already slept on the same bed!!” Yuu whines.

“Ahhh…so you’re _that_ close already.” Deuce coughs into his hand. “I…never expected you to be that type of guy.”

Ace wouldn’t be the first either, considering some of the warnings he’s gotten from the vice dorm leader about some of the students at Night Raven College.

“It’s not like that!” Ace snaps angrily at Deuce. “I just didn’t want to sleep on the sofa or clean up a room.”

“His stomach makes for a surprisingly good pillow!” Grim remarks, taking a moment to rub his body against Yuu’s legs. “Hmmm!!”

“Ehehe, having fun?” Yuu smiles widely. “Or maybe it’s because you’re a student now!”

“Hmm-hmm!!” Grim holds his head up proudly, showing off the jewel that dangles from the ribbon tied around his neck. “I’ll make sure we pass our classes with flying colors!”

“Speaking of classes…you sure are going to have problems in class with your magic sealed.” It’s an observation that Deuce makes—one that Ace isn’t all too happy to hear.

“Yeah, yeah—rub it in, why dontcha?” Ace rubs the back of his head. “Geez, all this because of some lousy tart…”

Be it, the tart was really good—but _still_!

“Have you thought about apologizing to Dorm Leader Rosehearts and having him remove it?” Deuce suggests.

“Like _that’s_ gonna go well.” Ace huffs.

“Won’t hurt to try~!!” Yuu says as he lifts Grim into his arms. “Ehehee~! We have enough time before class starts, right?”

“Yep!” Grim leans into Yuu’s touch. “I’m curious about the other dorms, too.”

They never really saw much beyond that Hall of Mirrors.

“Might be worth observing Ace’s apology, too.” And just like that, Ace takes the bait.

“This isn’t a show!” Ace scowls. “Screw this!”

And yet, he still gets dragged along anyways, because Yuu is persistent like that, quickly putting Grim on his shoulder before reaching out to grab his hand.

“Not letting go!” Yuu laughs, his grip only tightening when Ace tries to pull away.

“You are _so_ weird!” And embarrassing, too—but Ace isn’t going to admit that so easily.

“Come on, come on, come ooooon~!” Yuu laughs to himself as he grabs Deuce by the hand as well. “Friends stick together, after all!!”

“F-Friends?!” Deuce’s face heats up with a blush. This is…certainly a first for him, after all, and Yuu is just so…forward about it, too.

“I refuse to be associated with him!” Yet again, Ace tries pulling away from Yuu, only to let out an undignified squawk when Yuu interlocked his fingers with his. “H-Hey!!”

“It’s fine, it’s fiiiine!!” Yuu reassures him, his smile never once leaving his face. “Together, we can do anything!”

Yesterday certainly proved that!

“Anything…” Deuce repeats, feeling somewhat pumped up. Maybe…maybe this is what will help him move forward…

For once, Grim keeps his opinions to himself. It doesn’t feel right for him to say something so snarky about Yuu’s words—not when Yuu is being so genuine.

…

…

The Hall of Mirrors is full of students leaving for their respective classes, making Yuu, Deuce, Ace, and Grim stand out considerably as they go through the mirror leading into Heartslabyul. Somehow, Yuu manages to maintain their consciousness, their eyes going wide at the sight of the heart-shaped rosebushes lining the pathway that leads toward the Heartslabyul dormitory.

“This is gorgeous!!” Grim props himself on top of Yuu’s head to get a better look. “It couldn’t be any more different from ours!!”

For one thing, everything is actually alive, and not dead. For another, Heartslabyul is bright and vibrant, whereas Ramshackle is dark and dreary.

“Ramshackle has a _looooong_ ways to go.” It’s going to be difficult, but that isn’t stopping Yuu from looking towards the future.

“I _thought_ I heard a familiar voice!!” Cater flashes Yuu a dazzling smile as he peers over a hedge. “Hey, hey—you’re not alone this time!!”

Cater nods his head at Deuce and Ace. Not bad, not bad—though Ace should _really_ get that collar of his fixed.

“Whatcha doing, Cay-kun?” Cater can feel his heart skipping a beat from the way Yuu says his name like that.

“Ahh, you really are too cute!” If he didn’t have his hands so full at the moment, Cater would ask for a selfie. “I’m painting the roses red right now.”

“Painting, painting—ohh!!” Yuu’s eyes light up with glee. “Can I help?!”

Cater can’t help but chuckle. Between Yuu’s behavior, and the confusion on Ace and Deuce’s faces…wait…

“Ohh!!” It almost slips by Cater, but he manages to catch it as he takes a closer look at Ace and Deuce. “You’re the freshmen that busted the 10,000,000 madol chandelier yesterday!!”

And just like that, Ace comes to a horrible realization that will haunt him for the rest of his days. “We’re gonna hear about the chandelier until the day we graduate…”

“And you _really_ didn’t do yourself any favors, stealing Riddle-kun’s tart like that.” Cater’s smile never once wavers as he pulls out his phone. “I feel so lucky getting to meet the notorious newcomers first thing in the morning.”

It makes it _all_ the more exciting.

“Hey, hey, hey~!” Cater hops over the hedge, leaving aside his work for the time being. “Let’s take a selfie!! Yaaaay~!”

_Flash!_

It comes all too naturally for Cater, the way he poses for the camera as he snaps a quick photo. There is very little room for Ace and Deuce to react, their shocked expressions being what shows up in the final product. It’s not as photogenic as he’d like it to be, but there’s just enough charm that sways Cater to save the photo and post it. It helps that Yuu is also in the photo, posing in a manner that carries the same energy as Cater. It contrasts nicely against Grim’s resting bitch face.

“Can I put this on MagiCam?” he asks, despite the fact that he’s already in the process of uploading it to his account. “Tell me your names so I can put you in the tags!! I already have Yuu-chan’s, so…”

He already knows their names, too, having heard them the other day, but Cater asks anyways to know whether or not he _can_ upload the photograph in the first place. The fact that he receives their names without any hesitation whatsoever is enough for him to go through with the upload.

“Hoi, upload finished!” And already, there are a few likes and _of course_ , it’s the same users from yesterday, who had asked about Yuu. _“Ah…man, I rather not block them…”_

Not yet, at least.

…

“Ah—I’m your senpai!!” Cater winks at Ace and Deuce. “Third-year Cater Diamond! Call me Cater-kun, or Cay-kun, even! Nice to meetcha~!!”

Cater waves at Ace and Deuce, his attention soon turning to Yuu. “Hey, hey—where are the roses you’re painting?”

“Oh? You were serious?” Cater didn’t think that anyone would want to help him so eagerly… “Just follow me around this corner, into the Rose Maze—or would you rather have a boost?”

So long as no one is looking, it should be fine…

“I’ll be honest—it’s easier to take a shortcut when you can.” Otherwise, it’ll take them a good ten minutes to get to the roses he was painting.

“I’ll take the shortcut!!” Yuu pipes up, taking a moment to give Grim a boost over the hedge. “How’s it looking?”

“Smells of paint.” Grim voices his disgust as he hops down.

“Try not to spill any of it, or Riddle-kun will have my head!!” Cater’s managed to avoid his ire for over a year already, and he’d like to keep it at that. “Alright, alright—your turn, Yuu-chan!!”

“H-Hey!!” Yuu only laughs when Cater lifts them off the ground.

“Oho~?” Cater blinks a few times. “Wow, you’re so light!!”

It’s actually concerning, but Cater isn’t going to bring too much attention to it. He’s not one to bring up serious topics so casually, after all. It’s not right…

“Easy does it!!” Cater smiles widely as he helps Yuu over the hedge. Hopefully, their landing isn’t too rough… “How about you two, now?”

“Is there any other way that doesn’t involve you physically lifting us up?” It’s not that Ace doesn’t trust Cater—actually, it’s exactly that. “How do I know you won’t drop us?”

“I didn’t drop Yuu-chan!” Cater points out.

“Yuu doesn’t weigh that much, though,” Deuce immediately counters.

“Do I look that unreliable?” It wouldn’t be the first time that Cater’s had others think of him like that. It doesn’t really bother him, though at times, it _does_ hurt when he’s trying to act cool in front of his underclassmen. “Haaa, so much for being the cool, and reliable senpai.”

Maybe he should get some pointers from Trey…

“Well, since you want an alternative—oi!!” Cater calls out to Yuu. “Think you can bring the ladder to us?”

“Like this?” Yuu asks, just seconds before throwing a ladder over the hedge.

_Thud!_

“Holy crap!” Ace blurts out, his eyes wide with shock. That almost hit him, had Deuce not pulled him out of the way in time…

“Not what I meant, but it’s fine!!” Cater will just have to be more specific next time…assuming there _is_ a next time. _“There probably will be.”_

If so, then he’s certainly looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, it’s been a while, but I am _finally_ free of the mortal coil that is Summer 3 farming on FGO. I mean, I still have to deal with Summer 5 on JP, buuuuuut…I at least have suitable farming teams that make EVERYTHING easier, due to the existence of Arjuna Alter, and whatever fucking shenanigans Chen Gong enables.
> 
> Speaking of shenanigans, have some more Beast Tamer EX, and that harem tag coming into play. The misconceptions continue, because no one is asking Yuu the right questions. And due to [even _more_ shenanigans going on in the Bread and Bitter Discord](https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/627395399809990656/so-like-fun-fact-due-to-taking-a-few-lines-from), Yuu now has a voice claim. And it’s aaaalll because of Sei Shonagon from FGO, because I had used a few of her voice lines as inspiration for some of Yuu’s mannerisms.
> 
> So now Yuu’s voice claim is Ai Fairouz (voice of Sei Shonagon), and if you’ve ever watched _How Heavy Are the Dumbbells You Lift?_ , then you would know that Ai voices the main character, Hibiki Sakura, and also sings the opening song ([Onegai Muscle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxi2Y4-NNXY)). SO YEAH.
> 
> The only difference is that Yuu (ewe) has a very boyish way of speaking, though her mannerisms DO tend to be similar to those of gyaru (like Sei). Is it deliberate? Maybe, but for the most part, she’s just having fun, really.
> 
> For better reference, have a video of [Sei Shonagon](https://youtu.be/Gxk0xaQBZFA) and a [translation of her voice lines](https://youtu.be/aSHRj4K7cHs).
> 
> Anyways, I was trying to get this chapter up on Riddle’s birthday, but my allergy medication knocked me out for most of the day, and I just started class the other day, so…yeah. Since it’s not his birthday anymore…
> 
> [Have a very, merry unbirthday~!](https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/626099466431283200/a-very-merry-unbirthday-to-you-ba-dump) :D
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of the chapter!! As I've mentioned before, I'm back in school, and while it's only one class (which is online), I still have to do this research paper and like, ten minute presentation, SO FUCKING RIP. **REALLY** glad the other class I was going to take got cancelled, because GEEZ.
> 
> Until next time, everyone!! Stay safe!!


	7. Go the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by **shaine26** 's, [SQUISH](https://shaine26.tumblr.com/post/627865277719363585/fanart-for-klonoadreams-must-squish).

There is something so comical in watching Yuu effortlessly throw Ace over the hedge. Deuce is too stunned to react, barely noticing when it’s his turn until Yuu hoisted him off the ground. A visible blush paints his face red as he takes in his current position—one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back.

“Ahh, what a cute princess carry!” There’s a quick flash from Cater’s camera as he takes a picture of Deuce and Yuu. “You don’t mind if I post this on MagiCam, do ya?”

“No?” Deuce is uncertain, and would very much like more time to reconsider, but Yuu already has him in the air, his appearance far too deceptive when it came to his actual strength.

_Thud!_

He lands right next to Ace, who whines as he rubs his backside.

“How can someone so scrawny be that strong?” Grant it, Ace doesn’t weigh that much…but even so, Yuu has no right in being _that_ strong. His mood only worsens when Grim jumps on his head. “Augh!!”

Grim only sneers as he purposely lands within Ace’s reach. He watches Ace carefully, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Just watching and waiting, before… “Too slow!!”

Ace had taken the bait and lunged at Grim, only to realize at the very last second…

_Thud!_

That Grim is a lot faster than he appeared.

“I can’t believe you fell for it!!” Neither can Ace, as he lifts his head off the ground and spits out a few blades of grass that had gotten in his mouth. Grim’s laughter rings in his ears, souring his mood even further the longer he listens to it. Not helping is Deuce, who is _obviously_ staring, when he should be minding his own business!

“What’s so funny?!” If Deuce is trying not to laugh, then he’s doing a _terrible_ job at it.

Deuce coughs into his fist, quickly averting his gaze. “Maybe you should learn how to pick your fights.”

“Like I asked!” Ace runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. It’s seriously too early for this shit…

“Look out below!!” That’s as much of a warning Ace gets before Yuu lands right next to him, scaring the absolute crap out of him. “Ehehe!!”

“Don’t _do_ that!!” Ace scolds Yuu, giving his cheek a harsh pinch. “Give a guy a warning, dammit!”

What if Yuu had landed on him? Then what?

“H-Heeeyy!!” Yuu whines, trying his hardest to pull Ace’s hand off his cheek. “Stoooppp!!”

“Not yet—not until I’ve had my turn!!” It’s only fair, after all, for what Yuu had done to him earlier.

And then Deuce steps in and pulls the two apart to avoid a serious fire hazard.

“Seriously, you should know better than to pick on Yuu.” Deuce crosses his arms over his chest. “You know how Grim gets.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ace’s eyes shift to the side, his attention focusing on Grim as he rested comfortably in Yuu’s arms. A stream of smoke leaves his mouth, an intense gaze soon fixating itself on Ace. “Geez…”

What a brat…

“We should get going!” Yuu pipes up. “If we stick around any longer, we’ll be late for class!!”

Cater already gave them the boot, due to the fact that Ace didn’t have a tart to replace the one he had eaten. Leave it to someone as lax and casual as Cater to hold up the rules of Heartslabyul…

Speaking of Cater…

“You shouldn’t dawdle!!” he calls out from the other side of the hedge. “If Riddle-kun hears you’re late for class, then it’s going to get even worse for you, Ace-chan!”

“Don’t call me that!” They barely even know each other, and already, Cater’s trying to act too familiar.

“Ahh~, so mean!!” Cater laughs. “Come back when you have a tart! Thanks again, Yuu-chan!”

Because of Yuu, Cater didn’t have to use more of his magic than usual to get Ace to leave when he was being too stubborn. Geez, there’s a limit to how stubborn someone can be before it stops being cute…

“Bye-bye!!” At least Yuu’s cuteness makes up for Ace’s prickly attitude. “Come on, come on, come oooon~!”

It takes a bit of nudging, but soon, Ace and Deuce are following Yuu back to the Hall of Mirrors. It’s a lot more crowded than usual, as more and more students leave their dorms for class.

“So, uhh…what’s our first class?” Yuu asks, midway through their trek across the campus.

“Didn’t you get a list?” Ace asks Yuu, wondering just how he managed to get this far.

“There should be a paper in your pocket,” Grim says as his ears twitch. “Crowley gave it to me, so I put it in your pocket for safekeeping.”

It wasn’t that difficult, considering how deeply Yuu was sleeping the other day.

“Ohh—you’re right!” Yuu pulls out a small paper from his pocket. “Now let’s see, first class is…potions?”

“Oh…let me take a look at that!” Deuce reaches out to take the list from Yuu. “Ahh…yeah, we have the same classes!!”

“Looks like you got put in with us.” So much for avoiding Grim, Ace sighs in exasperation.

“It’s because we’re friends!!” Yuu moves in closer to Ace, giving his side a slight nudge. “Ehh? Ehhh??!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ace wants to be a smartass about it, but holds his tongue. There’s no point to it, and the last thing he wants is to cause a scene when there are so many other people around…or so he tells himself.

They arrive at the laboratory, with enough time to spare. Upon entering, Deuce grabs the jewel-tipped pen from his blazer’s pocket and taps it on his chest. Within seconds, his blazer is replaced with a long, white lab coat. Black gloves cover his hands, their length extending almost to his elbows. A pair of red-framed goggles appear over his eyes, protecting them from whatever hazards that could pop up within the laboratory.

Yuu finds himself nodding at the sight of them, feeling somewhat at home the longer he stares. He turns to Ace, who just clears his throat, a bead of sweat soon rolling down his face.

“Umm…Deuce, can you—ack!” Ace’s face scrunches up upon contact with Deuce’s pen. “Hey!!”

Like with Deuce, Ace is now wearing a lab coat of his own, with the same black gloves and red-framed goggles. Though unlike Deuce, his lab coat isn’t properly buttoned, much to Yuu’s chagrin.

“Hey…” Yuu points at Ace’s lab coat. “Wear it right.”

“Ehh?” Ace makes a face. “What for?”

“It’s proper safety!!” Yuu explains, sounding extremely annoyed.

“I don’t wanna hear it from you.” Yuu isn’t even wearing a lab coat… “Get yourself a pair of goggles at least.”

“I dunno if you’re just that stupid, but we haven’t gotten any school supplies yet.” Grim stares at Ace through half-lidded eyes.

“Then you shouldn’t be here!” Ace gives Yuu’s forehead a harsh tap.

“Heeeyy!!” Yuu whines. “Stooopp!!”

“Ace—don’t start.” The hedges were one thing, but the lab…really? Deuce can’t believe just how reckless Ace is… “Not here.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ace waves off Deuce’s concerns. “Count yourselves lucky I’m letting you guys work with me.”

“My, how kind of you,” Grim’s tone is as deadpan as ever. “Why do you get a say in this?”

“Because I got here first.” Ace grins widely as he claims one of the empty workstations. “Now would you rather work with some stranger, or do you wanna put up with me just a little longer?”

Deuce actually considers it for a moment…or at least, he pretends before taking his place right next to Ace. He turns to Yuu and beckons him. At least with Yuu around, being around Ace should be bearable…even if Grim could be such a brat. Not like Ace is any better, so…

 _“It can’t be any worse.”_ Deuce thinks to himself before reaching out to grab Yuu by the shoulder. “Hey, pay attention.”

Yuu is easily distracted by the many items lining the shelves within the laboratory. While understandable (it’s hard _not_ to stare—especially when the lighting makes the glass bottles shine), Deuce really wishes that he’d have a better sense of awareness.

The minutes go by, and soon, the teacher leaves his office. The teacher is a tall, fashionably-dressed man with narrow gray eyes, and dual-colored hair. He arches his brow at the number of students in the laboratory.

“My, you puppies are punctual—” He pauses for a moment, his gaze focusing on Yuu. “You…what are you wearing?”

Even with the distance, he can tell something is off, beyond the fact that Yuu isn’t wearing a lab coat or goggles. Even for a first-year student, he should know better than to…wait.

“You’re Yuu…right?” It had almost passed his mind.

Yuu raises his hand into the air as he nods his head. “Haiiiiii!!”

“Into my office… _now_.” The teacher pauses for yet another moment before turning to the rest of the class. “My name is Divus Crewel, though you can just call me Crewel-sama. As we still have some time before class starts, I will be stepping aside for the moment. Do not think that means you can misbehave.”

As if to prove his point, Crewel smacks his teaching pointer on a random workbench, causing every student within the room to flinch at the sudden noise.

“I highly advise you to pass on my message to the others who are not as punctual as you bunch.” It would save him some time, after all. “Now, come along, Yuu—we have matters to discuss.”

“Haiii!!” Yuu repeats himself in that same, chipper manner. He leaves his workstation, almost taking Grim with him until Crewel pointed at him.

“Familiars stay behind.” Crewel doesn’t feel like dealing with that headache just yet.

“I’m not a familiar!” Grim bristles.

“It’s fine, it’s fine!!” Yuu sets Grim on the workstation. “Just stay with Ace and Deuce—it shouldn’t take long, yeah?”

“It shouldn’t.” Crewel crosses his arms over his chest.

“Then it really is fine!!” Yuu smiles widely at Grim. “So can you just wait for me?”

Grim’s ears flatten behind his head, his expression clearly that of annoyance. Still, with an exasperated sigh, he says, “Fiiiiine.”

“Yaaayy!!” Yuu gives his head a few pats before following Crewel into his office. “Let’s go, let’s go!!”

As soon as the door shuts behind them, loud whispers fill the laboratory. A loud growl rumbles in the back of Grim’s throat as his ears pick up on the subject behind everyone’s whispers—Yuu.

“Calm down.” Ace’s hand falls on Grim’s head, immediately recoiling at the sharp claws that swipe at him. “Hey!!”

“I get you’re mad, but you shouldn’t cause Yuu any trouble,” Deuce says. “So behave.”

With another growl, Grim lays down on the workstation’s surface and rests his head on top of his arms. His eyes shift to the side as he uses his tail to smack Ace’s hand away, having expected him to try something.

“Brat!” he scoffs.

“Look who’s talking!” Grim barks back.

…

…

Within the privacy of his office, Crewel takes a closer look at the student before him, taking note of their worn-out clothing. The sight alone makes his eye twitch in annoyance. Really, it’s such an eyesore…no matter—he’ll just have to fix this mess himself.

“Alright, Puppy—what are your measurements?” Crewel knows damn well that Crowley had planned for this in advance the exact _instant_ he mentioned Yuu’s uniform privileges around him and the other staff.

“Don’t know ‘em,” Yuu replies with a dopey grin on their face. “Hey—is that your natural hair color?”

“That is indeed my natural hair color.” Much to the embarrassment of those who have chided Crewel in the past for dyeing his hair. “I assume the same goes for you?”

“Yep!!” Yuu chirps. “Say, say, saayyy…if you’re the teacher, why aren’t you wearing a lab coat and goggles?”

“Magic.” It’s far more advance, and far too specific for anyone else to use in his class. “Though I commend you for having a keen interest in proper safety equipment.”

Speaking of which, Crewel should have something in their size—or one that’s close enough. For everything else…

“Would you mind removing your sweater?” Crewel takes out a roll of measuring tape from his pocket. “I just need to take a few of your measurements. You’re obviously in need of some new clothes…”

Of which Crewel has no issue handpicking himself. He might as well make the most of the freedom that Yuu has.

“How much is this gonna cost?” Yuu asks as they remove their sweater. “I don’t really have a lot of money…”

“It’s fine—I’ll pay for it myself.” Yet another reason why Crowley had planned this in advance… _“Cheapskate.”_

Yuu is a lot scrawnier without that oversized sweater of theirs obscuring their frame. It’s a bit concerning, but Crewel keeps that to himself as he starts taking Yuu’s measurements. He starts with their neck, wrapping the tape around the base, just above the collar bone. From there, he works his way down, fully aware of the height difference between the two of them.

“Are you wearing a binder?” he asks as he wraps the measuring tape around Yuu’s chest. It’s a simple question, nothing too (hopefully) intrusive.

“Sports bra!” Yuu responds without any hesitation.

“Ah…” Now that they’ve mentioned it, Crewel can make out the faint outlines on Yuu’s tank top. “I’ll leave some room here for you, then.”

There’s a few more questions he asks as he continues with his task, most of them are about Yuu’s preference for clothing. It isn’t that much different from the clothes that they’re already wearing, though they do have some additions that make Crewel arch his brow.

“Is that so?” he asks, highly intrigued with some of Yuu’s clothing preferences. “Is it safe to assume that skirts and dresses are fine with you?”

“It’s allllll good!!” Yuu flashes Crewel as smile as they hold up a V-sign.

“Well…I certainly have a lot to work with.” Not that Crewel minds. “Anyways, we’re done here. Let me just get you a lab coat and a pair of goggles. I might have to shrink a pair of gloves so that they don’t fit you too big.”

That is exactly what Crewel does, as he escorts Yuu out of his office. It’s just in time, too, as the bell finally rings.

“I suppose this is everyone?” Crewel looks around the laboratory, taking note of each and every student within the room. “Hmmm, there are some rare hair colors in the bunch. Not bad. Make sure to take proper care of it daily.”

It really would be a shame to see them get dull.

“I’ve already introduced myself earlier, but I’ll say it again for the newcomers.” Crewel taps the palm of his hand with his teaching pointer as he introduces himself for a second time. “You may now take your seats.”

He gives each of his students a few seconds to sit down.

“Class will begin,” he continues, keeping a close eye on every student that dares to speak during his class. “First for the basics—I will beat the names and appearances of one-hundred types of medicine and poison into your little brains.”

It’s a bit much, but certainly necessary for the fundamentals of his class.

“We’ll cover fungi later.” With a wave of his pointer, Crewel conjures up a set of papers at each workstation. “Now memorize these so you don’t go around getting poisoned by random things you eat off the ground. Dogs will eat whatever is lying around.”

“Yeah, Grim—ow!” There’s a slight disruption that comes in the direction of where Yuu is seated. Obviously, they have already quieted their disruptive classmate, having flicked him on the nose. There’s a smug look on their familiar’s face as Yuu helps them into the miniature pair of goggles that Crewel had handed them.

With an amused chuckle, Crewel continues. “Your training will be strict, so I better not see any red marks on your tests.”

“I see…” Deuce murmurs to himself as he looks over the handout Crewel had given them. “By the way…what’s a fungi?”

“Mushroom!!” Yuu gives him an answer. “Stuff like that. Makes spores—I think?”

Hard for Yuu to really give a good answer when they only understand the gist of it, and not the actual proper term.

“You are correct, Puppy.” Thankfully, Crewel interjects. “They do produce spores—though, you shouldn’t worry your little head just yet. We’ve only just begun.”

Ace shudders, not liking the ominous tone in Crewel’s voice. “Geez.”

He grabs at a paper, squinting his eyes at the first thing he sees on it. While informative, it’s…a bit much.

“Blegh…” Too much, if you ask Ace. “I’m no good at memorization.”

“Join the club.” Yuu gives Ace a few reassuring pats on the back. “We should be study buddies—you too, Deuce.”

“Okay!” Deuce nods his head, not even waiting for Ace to respond.

Ace makes a face. “What makes you think I want to study with you guys?”

“Do you really have a choice?” Grim smirks.

Ace opens his mouth to say something, but immediately closes it when he realizes…Grim is right. “I guess I don’t.”

Not with the way Yuu is so assertive.

“If Yuu’s okay with you, then I _guess_ I’ll go a little easier on you.” Grim certainly considers it, though only time will tell if he’ll actually follow through with his words.

“Yeah, yeah.” So long as Yuu is around, Ace will put up with Grim.

“Say—doesn’t this look like a pattern?” Yuu points out to Deuce.

“Yeah, that does look like one!” Deuce’s eyes light in glee.

“Huh? What’s a pattern?” Ace looks over Yuu’s shoulder. “That it?”

It’s not much, though it helps knock off a few clusters of information to memorize. Could be better…but of course, it could also be worse.

…

…

“So what happened in Crewel’s office?” Ace asks the instant that they leave the laboratory.

“Nothing much.” Yuu yawns into their hand. “I think he’s going to get me new clothes.”

“Seriously?” That’s a surprise…

“You do look like you need them…” Deuce pauses for a moment, before quickly blurting out an apology. “Sorry—didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!!” Yuu waves it off. “You’re not wrong, after all.”

“Crowley probably put him up to it.” Grim jumps onto Yuu’s shoulders, having grown tired of being carried around in their arms. “Anyways, which class is next?”

“Magic history!” Deuce quickly pipes up, pulling out his list. “It should be around here somewhere…”

“Man, this is gonna be boring!” Ace can feel it in his bones. “Not for you, though, since you don’t seem to know much, do you?”

“Nope!!” Yuu replies.

“…I give up.” Ace had meant to tease Yuu with that comment of his, but after that response…there really is no point to it. “Let’s just get going.”

He has nothing much to say, not even when Yuu sits in between him and Deuce, allowing Grim to stare at him with that same, resting bitch face without pause.

Standing at the center of the classroom is a tall, elderly man dressed long, maroon-colored robes that he wears over a suit. He has small, grey eyes and neatly combed hair that’s greying. In his arms, he carries a fluffy, black cat with yellow eyes and white muzzle.

The man watches as students take their seats, his hand gently stroking the cat’s fur. As soon as the bell rings, he begins to speak. “I am Trein—the one in charge of magic history classes. This is my familiar, Lucius.”

Lucius blinks slowly, his ears twitching slightly in response to his name being mentioned.

“You will be learning about the history of magic that has brought prosperity to this world.” Trein stops for a moment, allowing his familiar to give out a loud, drawn-out meow. “Participation in class will affect your grades, not just reports. I will not forgive those who sleep in my class.”

“You hear that?” Ace whispers to Yuu with a grin on his face as he taps his finger on their forehead. “No sleeping.”

His grin only widens when Yuu smacks his hand away.

“Open your textbooks to page 15.” At his command, students start pulling out their books, either from bookbags or use of magic, as in the case of Deuce and Ace. Yet again, Deuce covers for Ace, on the condition that he shares with Yuu.

“Why don’t you do it?” Ace almost wants to ask, but he refrains from doing so. His eye twitches slightly, finding Yuu’s sudden proximity all too annoying. He gives them a slight push. “Too close.”

And finally, he understands why Deuce doesn’t want to share.

“Hands off!” That, and Grim is also there.

The class drags on, causing Ace to yawn out of boredom. Deuce has a better chance at paying attention, though it takes him nearly five minutes to realize that part of what he’s written down in his notes was Lucius meowing.

Even Grim is at his limit, absolutely bored to tears as he props himself on Yuu’s head. Maybe this new position will keep him from falling asleep…

“Zzz…” And now Yuu’s asleep.

“Oi—wake up.” Grim taps his paw on Yuu’s head. “You’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Normally, that would be the case.” Trein puts his lecture on hold as he focuses his gaze on Yuu. “However, I have been informed about this student’s special…circumstances, so I will make an exception. Don’t expect me to be as lenient on their grades—I do expect them to do well in this class.”

Lucius meows after that, prompting Trein to continue with his lecture.

“Oh man, that was scary…” Ace has no idea how he’s going to get through this class, with a teacher as strict as Trein.

“H-Hey…do you know where he left off?” Deuce has a hard time finding his place in his textbook.

“What makes you think I was paying attention?” Ace rests his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Could’ve at least tried…” It would’ve made Grim’s job easier as he skims through the pages of the textbook.

“I did.” But then Lucius kept meowing, so…Ace just gave up. “I’ll just ask one of my roommates to share their notes.”

If that doesn’t work out, then he’ll wing it…

…

…

Physical education goes a lot better, if only because of the class location being outside in the sports field. The change in scenery does a good job at keeping Yuu awake, after the difficulty Ace and Deuce had with waking them up. Grim stretches out his body, enjoying the way the sun hits his body. It feels nice, after being cooped up inside for so long.

“Geez, isn’t that uniform a bit too big?” Ace can’t help but comment as he watches Yuu stretch out their arms.

“What do you expect?” Grim narrows his eyes. “It’s a loan!”

A loan given personally to Yuu, by the teacher of this particular course—Ashton Vargas. Vargas is a muscular man with broad shoulders, dressed appropriately in athletic clothes. A whistle hangs around his thick neck, which he uses to catch everyone’s attention.

“I am Vargas,” he introduces himself to the rest of the class, flashing them a wide smile that almost gleams in the sunlight. “I’m in charge of watching over your physical education. Becoming a great mage starts with your body! Look at the muscles I’ve built from eating raw eggs every day.”

“Gross…” Yuu sticks out their tongue. “The texture’s gross.”

“Y-Yeah…” Deuce can only nod his head as he tries to ignore one particular misadventure of his, where his curiosity got the better of him. _“Never again…”_

“It’s not so bad…” Of course, if given the choice, Grim prefers his eggs be cooked.

“Is this really the time to be talking about eggs?” Because of the rush this morning, Ace didn’t really have much time to eat…though, the same could also apply to Yuu… _“Yeah, he needs to eat.”_

“Stamina is key for a mage, so start with twenty laps around the track, and then a hundred pushups!!” Vargas blows on his whistle again. “Let’s go!”

Ace rubs the back of his head. “I don’t dislike exercise, but I can’t stand teachers like him.”

This is going to be rough four years—Ace can already feel it in his bones.

“I’ve got confidence in my stamina!” Deuce grins as he pounds his fist into his open palm.

“What’s so fun about running in circles?” Grim does not see the appeal, though he doesn’t really get a choice in this, because Yuu obviously feels differently.

“You guys are gonna get left behind!!” Because Yuu is far ahead of them, having already gotten a good start.

“When did he…!” Ace’s eyes widen in shock.

“Geh…Yuu!!” Grim wails, not liking the way Yuu had left him behind—and with Ace, too! “H-Hold up!!”

“Well, I’m not gonna lose to him!!” Deuce exclaims as he breaks into a run.

“If you’re like that, then…!!” Then Ace can’t just stand by and watch.

The outcome result ends with Ace face-first in the grass, while Yuu watches on, resting comfortably on their stomach. They prop their head up on their hands, soon kicking their feet back and forth in the air.

“You need to pace yourself, silly!!” they say with a far too innocent smile on their face. They look over their shoulder at Grim, who rests on their back. “Good thing we count as one, huh?”

Grim refuses to give Yuu an answer, though he is very much relieved that Yuu had picked him up when they did.

“I’m surprised you managed to keep your pace throughout it all,” Deuce remarks, still very much in awe at what he had seen.

“I like running!” Yuu explains. “It feels good, especially after, when there’s this rush that makes everything feel better!!”

“That would be the endorphins coursing through your body!” Vargas speaks up, having overhead the conversation going on between the group.

“Dolphins?” Deuce makes a face.

“Endorphins—it makes the pain go away!” Yuu grins. “And the serotonin is what makes you happy!!”

“You sure know your stuff…” A little too well, Ace adds mentally.

“It’s nothing new!” Of course, Yuu is somewhat perplexed with how they know about that…not that it really bothers them. “Anyways, heya, Vargas-sensei!! What’s up?”

“Would you mind standing up for me? There’s something that I’d like to check.” It’s a simple request, really, one that Yuu doesn’t think much about as they gently push Grim off their back.

“Heyyy…” Grim frowns.

“You can get back on as soon as I deal with this.” Really, Grim is too much like a cat… “Standing, standing—whoops!”

_Thud!_

Yuu laughs as the fall flat on their ass. “Guess I got too comfortable.”

“Or you’re just clumsy—that could be it,” Ace interjects.

“Let me have this, dammit!” It’s annoying enough already that they can’t walk in a straight line without having _some_ sort of issue keeping their balance. It was easier to hide it when they were running…

“I’ll help you up!” Vargas offers, immediately dropping down to his knees to hook his hands underneath Yuu’s arms. Then, without any warning, he stands up, taking Yuu with him. He pauses for a moment, staring inquisitively at Yuu as his smile turns into a frown. “It’s exactly as I thought.”

“Whazzat?” Yuu tilts their head to the side.

“Your weight,” Vargas states as he sets Yuu down. “You should eat more, if you plan on running a lot.”

“Okaaaay!!” Yuu was already planning on eating a lot come lunchtime, but if Vargas says so… “I’ll eat extra just for you!”

Vargas stares at Yuu for a moment and then reaches out to ruffle their hair. He walks off after that, to check up on the other students in his class. Yuu blinks a few times and laughs.

Time goes by, and soon, the class is over. There is enough time between the previous class and the next one, allowing Ace, Deuce, Yuu, and Grim the freedom to go at their own pace during the break. It doesn’t take them that long to return to the main building, the group now making their way through the interior hallway.

“You know, for a magic school, this place is pretty…normal.” It’s a relief on Ace’s end, since his magic is still sealed off. “Guess I’ll be fine without magic.”

“What’s the next class?” Yuu asks, turning to Deuce as he pulls out the list.

“Let’s see…oh, lunch is after this one!” Deuce can’t help but mention.

“Nice!” Yuu smiles widely. “You hear that, Grim—Grim?”

Where…did he go?

“Aww, shit.” Ace heaves out a sigh. “He pulled a fast one on us, didn’t he?”

“Look outside the window!” Deuce can make out Grim’s figure despite the ever-growing distance. “That furball is making a beeline through the courtyard!”

“Griiiiim!!!” Yuu stomps their foot on the floor. “Crowley’s gonna get mad at meeeee!!”

“He never learns.” Deuce doesn’t understand how Yuu can put up with him.

“Pfft—first day on the job, and you’ve already lost track of him, huh, Prefect?” Ace smiles mischievously.

“Shut uuuppp!!” Yuu whines. “This isn’t funny!!”

“Maybe not to you…but it sure is to me!” Ace has no shame admitting that, though…he is not without any mercy. “Want us to help you out?”

“P-Pleeeease!!” Yuu isn’t too proud to beg…as far as they know. It doesn’t really matter, because the last thing they need is for Crowley to yell at them. _“Will he yell at me?”_

Yuu doesn’t know, but they also don’t care to find out. Just the thought of it makes their stomach churn.

“Buy me a chocolate croissant!!” Ace has absolutely no shame when he makes his demand.

“I’ll help in exchange for an iced latte from the cafeteria.” And neither does Deuce.

“You guys are meeeaaannn!!” Yuu wails, feeling absolutely annoyed by the fact that they were surrounded by assholes.

“Come on, come ooonn—Grim’s getting away!!” Ace says in a teasing tone. “You okay with that?”

“Uuurgh, you’re lucky Avery gave me money this morning!” Otherwise, Yuu would _really_ be screwed.

“Then it’s a deal!” Ace’s grin only widens. “Now then, Deuce—why don’t we clean up after our no-good Prefect?”

“Sure thing, Ace.” Deuce only nods his head. “I’m looking forward to lunch.”

Yuu puffs up their cheeks in annoyance as they watch Ace and Deuce take their leave. Out of spite, they decide to stay behind, letting them deal with the brunt of Grim’s bullshit—see how _they_ like it.

“Hope he gives them hell…” Yuu mutters under their breath as they walk in the direction opposite of Ace and Deuce. They don’t give the students the pass much attention, though their eyes often shift over to the windows, where they can see Ace and Deuce chasing Grim across the courtyard. “Where’d Ace get a net?”

Yuu doesn’t know…but does it really matter?

…

…

“I guess not.” Yuu laughs behind their hand, stopping only when they noticed something sitting on the window sill. “A tablet?”

The tablet is a deep blue color, the screen currently pitch-black. It lays directly in the sunlight, completely undisturbed.

“Did someone leave this?” Yuu frowns, wondering who could have left their tablet behind. It has such a glossy screen that’s completely unscratched… “Looks expensive…”

It’s tempting to just take it, but…Yuu knows better than that. It feels wrong…

“I should take this to Crowley…” He should know what to do. Of course, when Yuu’s finger barely taps the tablet, the screen powers up immediately. An icon of a dark blue triangle appearing within a light blue circle. Inside the dark blue triangle is a smaller triangle that’s the same color as the circle, with a design that almost resembles a skull…

 ** _“D-Don’t touch!!”_** a soft-spoken voice comes out from the tablet. **_“It’s just charging!!”_**

“Ahhh!!” Yuu’s eyes widen. “S-Sorry!!”

 ** _“I-It’s fine—just don’t move it.”_** There’s a long sigh after that. **_“This is what I get for forgetting to charge it last night…”_**

“Uumm…is it okay for it to be in the sun?” Yuu asks mainly out of curiosity.

 ** _“It should be fine—the battery charges in the sun,”_** the voice explains. **_“I can’t have it suddenly dying on me when it’s outside, after all…”_**

“Makes sense…” Yuu nods their head. “Hmm…”

 ** _“Wh-What’s wrong?”_** asks the voice.

“Ehehe, you have a cute voice!!” It’s the first thing that pops into Yuu’s head.

There’s a small pause, before the screen on the tablet goes black, prompting Yuu to flail.

“W-Wait—don’t go!!” Yuu reaches out for the tablet again. “Come back or I’ll move it!”

The screen flashes back on. **_“J-Just go away!!”_**

“Not until I get a name!” Yuu wants to know more about the person they’re talking to—are they even a person? Or maybe a better question to ask is if they’re human? Regardless, Yuu wants to learn all that they can about them!! “Come on, come on, come oooonnnn!!!”

 ** _“Alright—you don’t have to be so loud!”_** Any louder, and then everyone else might want to see what all the fuss is about. **_“…dia…roud…”_**

“Can you say that again?” Yuu didn’t catch that.

 ** _“Idia Shroud—that’s my name,”_** the voice repeats. **_“I’m from Ignihyde. Now tell me where you’re from so I can avoid you in the future.”_**

“I think they call it the Ramshackle Dorm?” Yuu tilts their head to the side. “It’s pretty run down…but the ghosts are nice!!”

 ** _“Gh-Ghosts?”_** How…strange.

“Oh—my name’s Yuu!!” Yuu smiles widely. “I don’t really have any magic, but I hope we can be friends!”

 ** _“F-Friends?”_** Idia questions. **_“Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?”_**

“Because you sound nice!” Really, Idia’s voice is pretty cute. Yuu wasn’t lying when they said that.

 ** _“Ahh…you’re_** _that **type of person.”**_ There’s another sigh. **_“So long as you don’t talk much, then…”_**

“Then it’s nice to meet you!!” Maybe one day, Yuu will be able to see what’s on the other side of that screen. For the time being, they’re fine just talking to Idia.

 ** _“I feel like I just made a mistake…”_** Idia heaves out a tired sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, got another chapter out in the midst of Twisted-Wonderland’s current event!!
> 
> AND IN HONOR OF IDIA'S APPEARANCE...
> 
> [HAVE A SQUISH.](https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/627957708630425600/its-real-squishing-hours-got-a-sketch-from-a)
> 
> I had Yuu’s encounter with Idia planned out, but thanks to Dance and Wishes, I managed to sneak it in a lot earlier than I had originally planned, so… _another sheep has been added to the flock_.
> 
> We’re also slowly adding to the Dad Squad—the Dad Squad being Crowley, Crewel, Trein, and Vargas. Crowley’s still reluctant about it, but Crewel is facing it head on in his own way. Trein is…getting there, and Vargas is already getting on Yuu’s case to eat more.
> 
> Had a lot of fun writing out Ace and Deuce in this chapter, as well as Grim, who goes between well-behaved, to brat cat. The misconceptions continue, and as a side note, sports bras don’t really mean much in confirming anyone’s gender. Just because someone wears one doesn’t mean that they’re female, after all. Not everyone can use a binder, and some people just like the way a sports bra compresses and supports (it’s a lot safer, at least if you’re only wearing one in your correct size).
> 
> And clothes are clothes, after all. We’re beyond gender conformity here, at Night Raven College, so do try to keep that in mind.
> 
> By the by, the ADHD Squad was in full force this chapter—and this is basically me confirming that Ace, Deuce, and Yuu all have ADHD. It’s a thing! And expect there to be other characters with ADHD!! As well as other things, like anxiety and depression, because Yuu also has that…so do what you will with that.
> 
> That’s about all I have for this chapter!! REALLY having a fun time, especially with everyone who leaves me asks on tumblr.
> 
> Many thanks again, to **shaine26** , for the fanart!! You should really check out their art—their OC, [Ruby Hood](https://shaine26.tumblr.com/post/627866561198309376/first-time-on-tumblr-feeling-a-bit-nervous-just), is SUPER adorable!! And also thanks to **SilverStar56** , for all the talks we’ve had!! Really appreciate it! :D
> 
> That's about it for now, so do feel free to comment!! Would love to hear what you guys have to say!!


	8. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by [this particular piece of art](https://klonoadreams.tumblr.com/post/630973178341097472/this-wonderful-commission-was-made-by-laizy-boy), which will slowly become relevant to this fic from this point on.

Idia Shroud should have plugged his tablet into its charger when he had the chance—preferably before he sat down at his desktop for yet another late-night gaming session. He got the experience and materials that he needed…but at what cost?

**_“Say, say, saaayyy—can ya see me?”_ **

Idia contemplates the pros and cons of slamming his forehead onto his desk. It’s tempting, buuut…it could mess with his setup. Yeah—there’s definitely that.

**_“Hey, heyy—how about now?”_ **

Idia blinks, a small bead of sweat soon dripping down his face. He can see them, alright…and geez—he wasn’t expecting them to be _that_ cheerful-looking. With yellow eyes that shine brightly in the light, a fluffy mop of white hair, and brown skin that looks far warmer and livelier than his own ghostly pallor, this person…should _definitely_ be talking to someone else—preferably, not him.

 ** _“What year are ya in?”_** the person asks, their smile never once leaving their face.

“Third.” Idia sags into his seat, fully resigned to his current position. He knows their type—and it’s **just** his luck that he attracted their attention.

 ** _“Ahh—I guess that makes you my senpai!!”_** H-How can they say that so casually?!

Idia has never been so happy about the long distance between him and this…this… _normie_.

 _“That’s what they are!”_ Ahhh, they’re the type to have such a big group of friends—wait… _“What if they try to…nononono.”_

He can’t get dragged into this!

 ** _“What are you doing with Nii-san?!”_** Sanctuary!!

“O-Ortho!!” Idia calls out, having heard his younger brother’s voice. “H-Help!!”

Ortho should know what to do!!

* * *

…

…

Yuu stares questioningly at the robotic boy with the flaming blue hair and yellow eyes. His body is sleek, and mainly white in color, with black accents here and there. On the left side of his chest is an opening that allows a blue flame to burn just as brightly as his hair. A mask covers the lower half of his face, making his expression rather difficult to read. He is smaller than Yuu, though his ability to fly allows him hover in the air—just enough so that the two can see eye-to-eye.

“Ortho?” Yuu tilts their head.

The robotic boy blinks. “Hmm?”

Ahhh…so _this_ is Ortho. And since Idia called out to him, then that means…they should know each other!!

“Say, saaaayyy—how do you know Idia-senpai?” Yuu wants to know!!

Ortho blinks again. “Sen…pai?”

There’s a small pause…and then a light seems to flicker on in Ortho’s head as his eyes widen in awe.

“Senpai!!” His hands ball up into tiny fists. “That makes you Nii-san’s kouhai!!”

“Nii-san…ohh!!” That makes a lot of sense now!! “Is this your little brother, Idia-senpai?”

Yuu directs their attention to the tablet that almost seems to be trying to stay out of sight.

 ** _“D-Don’t…call me that…”_** Idia’s voice nervously speaks out.

“Is Paisen okay, then?” Yuu has always wanted to call someone that!

 ** _“N-No!!”_** Idia quickly shoots that suggestion down. **_“Don’t act so familiar with someone you just met…”_**

“Is there something wrong with that, Nii-san?” Ortho tilts his head questioningly. “Shouldn’t you be happy that someone wants to be your friend?”

Ortho is certainly happy!

 ** _“Just…Just take me to class already, Ortho—we’ll talk about it later.”_** Idia has had enough for one day.

“Aww, Nii-san…” Ortho whines. “Promise?”

There’s a small pause…and then a defeated sigh. **_“Promise.”_**

“Sorry, but Nii-san and I have to leave!” Ortho picks up the tablet from the window sill. “By the way, who are you?”

“I’m Yuu!” Yuu says with a smile on their face. “It’s nice to meet you and your brother!”

Ortho closes his eyes. “It is very nice to meet you, Yuu-san! I hope that you and Nii-san can get along in the future!!”

From what he’s seen so far, Yuu is a rather nice person. Maybe just the right person to push Idia out of his room more…

 _“Maybe…”_ Only time will tell, but Ortho is willing to try, if it means getting his older brother to take him out to the park more often. “Try to get to class on time, Yuu-san!”

Yuu can only laugh as they watch Ortho fly off with his brother’s tablet. “Heehee, how nostalgic!!”

…

…

 _“Nostalgic?”_ What’s nostalgic about a robot? Yuu closes their eyes in thought. “Hmmmm…”

A robotic…boy…

“Hmmmm!!!” The name absolutely escapes them, but Yuu _knows_ that premise. They know it well—they’ve even watched it before, but…

_Why is everything still so hazy?_

There are a lot of questions that Yuu has, but they immediately get thrown out the window when Ace and Deuce finally return to them, with Grim in tow. The darkly-furred monster hisses and swipes at the air as he’s held up by the scruff of his neck.

“I don’t wanna go back to those boring classes!!” Grim whines, like a child throwing a tantrum. He lets out another hiss when Yuu’s face suddenly appears in front of his.

“If you don’t go back, then you won’t ever become a great mage!!” Yuu frowns, their expression somewhat stern. “Are you okay with that?”

“N-No…” Grim’s ears flatten behind his head.

“Then suck it up!!” Yuu says with a far too cheery smile. “Come ooon, it’s almost lunchtime—you can make it through one more class!”

“You’re being extra strict today…” It’s annoying, but there’s not much that Grim can do about it while he’s held up by the scruff of his neck.

“Or maybe you’re just pushing your luck?” Except maybe spitting out a few fireballs at Deuce, as a response to his unneeded commentary. Too bad he’s far too quick to just bat them away with his hand… “Nice try.”

“Was it really?” Ace asks with a sly smile on his face. He only laughs when Yuu flicks him on the nose. “Kidding, kidding!”

Deuce shakes his head and sighs. “Keep that up, and you’ll never get your magic back.”

“What was that?” Ace turns his head.

“Stop fighting!!” Yuu forcefully pushes some distance between Ace and Deuce. “We’ll be late to class if you keep this up!”

“Alright, alright—you can stop pushing!!” Yuu already made their point! “Fine, I’ll behave!”

And just like that, Yuu stops pushing. “Good!”

“Geez, you’re so pushy…” Ace doesn’t know whether he finds that annoying or actually impressive. _“Impressive?”_

The thought makes him pause for a moment…and then his attention quickly shifts over to Deuce as he hands Grim over to Yuu. Ace expects the monster to kick up a fuss, and yet…Grim remains calm—even as Yuu rubs their cheek affectionately against his face.

“Huh…” Okay, maybe Yuu can be a _little_ impressive—just a bit. Though as far as people without magic go, Yuu still has **nothing** on his father. _“Not even close.”_

…

…

“It’s finally lunchtime!!” Grim can barely contain himself once Yuu walks through the cafeteria doors. Without any warning, he jumps onto Yuu’s shoulder and starts tapping his paws on their head. “C’mon, c’moooon!!!”

The taste of yesterday’s meal lingers strongly in his memory, making Grim’s stomach growl even louder as his nose breathes in the aroma of freshly cooked food. The tapping continues, as does the urgency in his voice.

“Okay, okaaay!!” Yuu laughs as they grab onto a tray. “I’m going as fast as I can!!”

“Fluffy omelet! Grilled chicken and _bacon and egg tarts_!!” Grim’s pupils dilate instantaneously at the sight of the food that Yuu sets on their tray. “That’s _mine_!”

“I know!!” Yuu picked it out _especially_ for him! “It’s the last one, too!!”

“Yaaaay!!!” Grim gleefully exclaims.

“Geez, you’re too loud…” It’s giving Ace a headache. “Are you really only this excited for lunch?”

_Growl._

“Shut up.” Ace roughly shoves a tray into Deuce’s hands.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Deuce is being genuine, too—though that doesn’t stop him from smiling.

“Not a damn word!” Ace points an accusatory finger at Deuce before picking up a tray for himself. “I’m getting a chocolate croissant…”

“Ahh—my iced latte!!” Deuce had almost forgotten about that. He turns to Yuu, wondering very briefly if he should leave them alone. He quickly discards that thought when he realizes that Yuu has Grim. _“He’ll be fine.”_

It’s not like it’ll take him that long to get his iced latte. And even if it does, Ace is there.

_“Yeah…it’s fine.”_

…

…

“Get that—and that!! Jam bread, too!!” Grim wants it _all_! “Hurry, hurry!!”

“C-Calm down!!” It’s hard for Yuu to maintain their balance when Grim won’t. Stop. _Moving_! “Shit!”

_Thud!_

“Ahhhh!! Watch it!!”

“S-Sorry!!” Yuu is quick to apologize to the person they’ve bumped into—an older student with short, silver hair and dark skin.

“Sorry, huh?” Stormy blue eyes narrow in anger. “Is that all you have to say? ’Cause of you, the egg in my pasta broke!!”

“Uuumm…” A bead of sweat drips down Yuu’s face, their eyes wide from shock.

“Oi, oi, oi~!” A red-haired student with pale skin slinks into view, his hand soon resting itself on top of Yuu’s shoulder. “Breaking the egg is the best part of eating carbonara.”

There’s not much warning that the student gives before his hand shoots out and grabs Yuu roughly by the front of their sweater. He pulls them close—just enough so that they’re seeing eye-to-eye, his voice now loud enough that he’s practically shouting. “How are ya gonna fix this, huh?!”

It’s enough to make Yuu flinch.

“If ya hand over that grilled chicken as compensation, then we’ll call it even.” The silver-haired student reaches out for the plate on Yuu’s tray. He doesn’t expect much trouble, now that his companion has thoroughly intimidated Yuu. Even their familiar is too stunned to react…

And yet, that doesn’t stop Yuu from suddenly kicking their leg outwards in the direction of the student, nearly pushing him back with the heel of their boot.

“Back off!” And just like that—Grim is back to being his loud, and abrasive self. “That chicken’s mine!!”

“Sorry I broke your egg, but I picked that chicken especially for him!!” And no amount of yelling is going to convince Yuu to give it up. “And if you don’t let go of my sweater, I’m going to bite you.”

“Wha?” That’s as much of a warning that Yuu gives the redhead before sinking their teeth into his hand. “Aaugh!”

“Told ya!!” Yuu backs away with unsteady steps, nearly losing their balance, had Ace not grabbed them by the back of their sweater.

“We leave you alone for five minutes, and you’re already picking fights?!” Grant it, it was Deuce who left Yuu alone—but Ace isn’t the type to go into the specifics at a time like _this_.

A low growl rumbles in the back of Grim’s throat. “Don’t touch ‘em!!”

“I get you’re mad, but I’m here to help!!” Ace gives Grim a rough pat on the head. “So don’t get angry at me!”

“Ehh? Not gonna show your senpai some respect?” The red-haired student tilts his head as he pulls out his pen. “Come here!”

“S-Senpai—using magic in a fight is prohibited!” Deuce tries to deescalate the situation…and fails when Ace grabs him by the collar.

“Is now _really_ the time to act like a goody two-shoes?!” Ace cannot believe Deuce—did he not see what their upperclassmen did to Yuu?!

Deuce promptly shuts his mouth as a student with unruly blond hair joined the other two students. “A-Alright, then…”

“Man, this is gonna be a pain in the ass…” Of all the times to have his magic sealed… “Think you can cover for me?”

“No promises.” Deuce swallows hard as he takes out his pen. He prepares for the absolute worst…only for the flash of a camera to catch him completely off-guard. “Huhh?!”

“Was that…?” No, Ace thinks to himself…it couldn’t be— “YOU!!”

It’s _him_!!

“Hi, Cay-kun!!” Yuu waves at the third-year as he messes with his phone.

“Hi, Yuu-chan!!” Cater is far too eager to respond to Yuu’s greeting. He just can’t help himself. “I’m kinda busy right now, so I’ll get back to you in a sec. In the meantime…is it okay if I tag you all in this?”

Cater shows off the photograph displayed on his phone’s screen. His smile far too innocent for comfort, for someone in possession of such incriminating evidence.

“Heehee!!” Grim starts laughing when he sees the other students start to squirm. “Where did all that bite go?!”

“But I’m the one who did all the biting?” Yuu furrows their brow.

Ace shakes his head as he gives Yuu’s head a few pats. “You sure did…”

“Aww, they left.” Cater laughs sheepishly as he deletes the photo, having no other use for it, now that the offending students have left. “Guess I can’t post it up, then!! Shame—all of you made some really nice faces~!”

“Senpai—you’re scaring me.” Deuce doesn’t even try to hide it.

“There’s nothing to fear if you just avoid getting on his bad side.” Which, in Trey’s opinion, is fairly easy to avoid.

“Vice Leader!!” Deuce is far too quick to straighten his posture. If he’s here, then that must mean…! “I can explain!!”

“Aw, crap.” Out of the frying pan, and into the fire—Ace just can’t get a break, can he?

“Now, now—there’s no need to worry.” Trey saw everything. “I know you two didn’t start anything.”

“Can’t say the same about Yuu-chan, though.” Cater tilts his head to the side. “Then again, Yuu-chan isn’t bound to the rules of Heartslabyul like the rest of us. So there’s not anything you can do about it, huh, Trey-kun?”

“When you put it like _that_ …” Trey laughs awkwardly.

“I’m not wrong, though.” Cater grins. “Which means none of you are in trouble!”

Of course, that’s ignoring what Ace did last night—but details.

“That’s a relief!” Deuce breathes out.

“If that’s the case, then I’m just gonna sit down and eat.” Ace thinks he might actually pass out if he waits any longer to put food in his stomach. “You should eat, too, Yuu.”

Really, they could stand to gain some weight.

“Okay—but I need to get more food first!” The food they have is for Grim only.

“Would you like some help?” Trey can tell that they’re having difficulty maintaining their balance.

“If you wanna!!” Yuu doesn’t mind.

“Reliable as always, huh?” Cater can’t help but feel a little jealous—just a bit. “Guess that’s what makes you Vice Dorm Leader!”

“Wish he was our Dorm Leader instead of _him_ …” Maybe then, Ace wouldn’t have had his magic sealed off.

“Careful, careful—you never know when he might be around!!” Though Cater might not sound like it, he is very much serious with the warning he gives Ace. Which is why his smile quickly turns into a frown when he sees Ace carelessly wave off his warning. _“Oh well.”_

Can’t say he didn’t warn him, though…if Ace is especially lucky, then Yuu might help him get around Riddle’s especially strict nature.

 _“Now that’d be a sight.”_ Maybe this time, he’ll be able to catch it on camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR I didn’t mean to take as long as I did to get this chapter out. But like, I only RECENTLY managed to fix my fucked up sleeping schedule…
> 
> Which now brings me to a new problem, where I wake up early enough, that I end up going to sleep early—not willingly, mind you, because I’ve been passing out.
> 
> ANYWAYS, a lot happened since the last time I updated, SO HOW ABOUT THAT HALLOWEEN EVENT?! Fuckin’ rip to everyone who wanted to pull the Birthday Boys this month. I’m over here, just…trying to save up to get Malleus and Lilia.
> 
> Meanwhile on FGO, Nobukatsu was _finally_ added in the game, alongside another Shinsengumi member (Hajime Saitou), and while he IS hot—I’ve waited YEARS for Nobukatsu. And yes, I understand Nobukatsu isn’t… _Twisted-Wonderland_ , but SOMEHOW, this fucking brat boy's the reason I got back to work on this fic. I don’t know how, but then again, Guda Guda events have ALWAYS been rather random, so…I guess that’s just how it is.
> 
> Moving on, here we have the beginning traces of what I like to call Feral Yuu. Let me just say…this won’t be the last time it’ll happen. :D
> 
> Anyways, I had to mcfucking alter the fight here, because game mechanics wouldn’t work at all, when you got like two people who can’t use magic, and a cafeteria setting where Riddle would fucking put an end to it, should it even ESCALATE.
> 
> So that’s why you have Cater coming to the rescue…I SWEAR I don’t have a bias for him. (okay maybe I do—just a bit)
> 
> Hope you liked the Ortho encounter, as well as the rest of this chapter!! Major shout-outs to **SilverStar56** ([who’s fanfic you should totally read](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982723/chapters/60483361), because I haven’t yet—like a forgetful dumbass lol), **shaine26** and their beautiful art ([like seriously, check it out](https://shaine26.tumblr.com/post/631592847319187456/finally-finished-my-proudest-work-yet-need-to)), and **[teuffels](https://teuffels.tumblr.com/)** , who’s Lilia art has been keeping me going through the entire week, despite me getting distracted by FGO and Obey Me ([they’ve also done really lovely art of Yuu and just hdjfhkfjb](https://teuffels.tumblr.com/post/628652529153179648/floof-klonoadreams)).
> 
> Thank you all who have been taking the time to comment, and I apologize if I haven’t replied to any of them yet—I literally forget to do so after I read them, sometimes, and just fhdlkbjgklbg I’M SORRY. Just know that your comments DO matter, and they keep me going strong. :D
> 
> That’s about all I have for now. Hopefully, the next chapter doesn’t take too long to crank out… _hopefully_.
> 
> So until next time, everyone!! STAY SAFE!!


	9. A Lesson Learned

Yuu doesn’t start eating until after they’ve cut Grim’s food into tiny, bite-sized pieces. By then, Trey has finished listing off the other dorms, having been asked about them by Grim.

“There’s no way I’m gonna remember them all!!” Between waiting for Yuu to finish cutting his food, and listening to Trey throughout it all, Grim could not be bothered to memorize any of the other dorms’ names. It’s a hassle enough as is, just even being able to say Heartslabyul.

“I wasn’t even paying attention.” Yuu laughs awkwardly.

“You can at least _try_ to pretend, like Deuce.” A mischievous smirk tugs at Ace’s lip.

“I was _not_ pretending!!” Really, he wasn’t—Deuce just…got distracted by Cater’s tapping. “What are you even doing, Senpai?”

“Hmm?” Cater blinks, his gaze shifting away from his phone’s screen. “Oh, just posting a video of Grim on MagiCam—don’t you find his docile behavior rather adorable?”

“Huuhh?” Ace makes a face. “I guess you _would_ be the type to find him cute.”

“Ahh, so mean~!” Cater laughs nervously.

“Shot down again by your own kouhai, huh?” It’s not the first time that Trey has seen it happen. Although, by now, Cater has since learned to deal with it, instead of moping around all day on MagiCam.

“At least I have Yuu-chan!!” Cater gives them a playful wink, his heart almost skipping a beat at the sight he sees when Yuu responds to him by mirroring his actions. “Ahh!!”

“Paisen!” Yuu chirps out. “I can call you that—right?”

“I don’t mind it!” If anything, Cater is more than thrilled to have someone call him that. “Quite the forward one, aren’t you?”

It’s just like yesterday, only…Riddle isn’t around.

“Hmm…” Now that Cater stops to think about it, where _is_ he? “Is Riddle-kun around?”

“I believe he’s still in the middle of eating his food—you know how focused he is during mealtimes.” Trey knows it far too well, considering how difficult it is for him to interrupt Riddle at times.

“Is he always that strict?” Ace makes a face.

“You get used to it!” Somewhat—even Cater has difficulty adjusting. “Just avoid getting on his bad side.”

…

…

“I guess it’s too late for that, huh?” Cater only smiles when Ace directs a harsh glare in his direction. “Sorry, sorry—I didn’t mean it like that!”

Sort of—Ace’s earlier rejection still did sting in ways that Cater couldn’t _completely_ ignore.

“Heartslabyul sure has it rough.” Yuu can’t even imagine how they’d fare amongst their ranks.

“Maybe—but don’t you think the Queen of Hearts is adorable?” Cater sure does. “Even some of her rules can be cute.”

“That’s certainly one way to view it.” If Trey had any doubts left regarding Cater’s placement in Heartslabyul, then that comment did a decent job at stamping them out. “It’s no wonder the Dark Mirror placed you in Heartslabyul instead of Pomefiore.”

“Would you say I’d be a perfect match for Pomefiore?” It’s an interesting thought for Cater to consider. “Or have you been eavesdropping again on the other second-years?”

“I assure you, it wasn’t on purpose.” Trey coughs into his hand.

“What’s that about Pomefiore?” Deuce asks, somewhat confused with the conversation going on between Cater and Trey.

“Rather than explain it, maybe it’d be best if you look at one of their students instead.” Trey takes a quick look around the cafeteria, his gaze immediately fixating itself on a delicate-looking boy with blue eyes and lavender-colored hair. “For example—”

“Whoa, that girl’s super cute!!” Grim rudely interrupts Trey.

“Eehh?!” Deuce’s eyes widen. “But this is an all-boys school?!”

“Idiot.” Ace narrows his eyes at Grim. “There’s no way they’d let a girl enroll at an all-boys school!”

“You’re not wrong, exactly…” Trey nervously chuckles, feeling somewhat flustered over how he’d been interrupted. “Though, that only really applies at the time of your admission. Beyond that, anything goes after you’ve been sorted by the Dark Mirror.”

“Life is full of surprises!” Cater pipes up. “One day, you think you have it all figured out—and then the next, your roommate realizes that they’re actually a girl.”

“It’s happened twice for Cater.” And at least once for Trey. “Don’t be too surprised if it happens to you.”

“So it’s not just boys, then…” Well, _that_ changes everything for Deuce.

“Huh.” It’s a lot for Grim to take in, but… “I guess that makes sense.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Yuu smiles warmly at Grim as they scratch behind his ear.

It’s not as though Yuu’s admission goes against what they’ve just learned, especially considering the exceptions that Crowley has made for the two of them. It’s why Grim decides to keep the questions he has to himself.

“So then…” Ace turns his attention back on that lavender-haired boy. _“Boy?”_

“Rather than make any assumptions, it’s better to not make them at all—especially when it involves Pomefiore.” Trey takes a moment to adjust his glasses. “Having said that, what is the first thing you notice about that student?”

“Pretty!!” Yuu raises their hand.

“Sparkling?” Deuce suggests.

“Uhh…” Ace is at a loss for words. “Flashy?”

“Flashy might be the best word that describes it.” It certainly describes Cater, in Trey’s opinion. “Though, that mostly depends on how you view Cater.”

“Ahh, do you have to say it like that?” Cater forces a laugh. “Though, it’s true that Pomefiore scores pretty high on looks, especially with that beauty regime of theirs. In fact, their Dorm Leader is pretty famous on MagiCam, having over five million followers—and counting!”

“Lemme see!!” Yuu can tell that Cater is looking at that account right now.

“Oho~, interested in seeing such a beauty?” Cater can certainly understand that. “You should make an account, so you can follow him for yourself.”

“Don’t have a phone, though…” Yuu huffs out.

“Then…how about I make one for you?” It would make it easier for Cater keep track of the photos and videos he’s taken of them. “Just so you have something to fall back on when you finally get a phone!!”

“Okay!!” Yuu stays especially still when Cater takes a photo of them and Grim.

“We’ll worry about the small details later, for now—here you go!” Cater smiles widely as he shows Yuu their MagiCam account. “Now let’s just take you to Vil Schoenheit’s account so you can follow him…and there we go!!”

“Ahh, is that him?!” Yuu’s eyes go wide at the fair-skinned young man that appears on Cater’s screen. “He’s so pretty!!”

“Isn’t he?” It’s nice to see that he and Yuu have similar tastes.

“Whoa, I think I’ve seen him before on TV!” Ace pushes Yuu out of the way. “He goes to this school?!”

“Don’t be so rude!” Deuce only manages to keep Yuu from falling out of their seat. “Geez…”

“I’m okay!!” Yuu reassures him.

And yet, that’s not enough to keep Grim from contemplating arson. It takes a light tap to his nose to snap him out of it.

“No fire!” Yuu says, their tone somewhat stern.

“Hmph…” Grim looks away.

“Based on looks alone, Cater wouldn’t seem too out of place in Pomefiore—or so I’ve heard.” Trey tries his best to change the subject, now that Cater has successfully wrangled it away from him. “That said, Pomefiore isn’t just known for their looks alone. They’re quite skilled at making potions and curses.”

“What about Ignihyde?!” Yuu suddenly blurts out, the question having popped into their head without much warning.

“Ignihyde?” Cater arches his brow. “Well…can’t say I know, personally, since everyone in that dorm has their guard up.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why the sudden interest in that dorm?” Trey looks questioningly at Yuu, who only smiles at him.

“I made a friend!!” Maybe two, if Ortho actually counts—Yuu has to ask him for a confirmation the next time that they meet.

“When did that happen?” Ace doesn’t remember seeing Yuu interacting with anyone other than him and Deuce…wait— “What happened while Deuce and I were chasing after Grim?”

“I came across a tablet!!” Yuu replies. “And then I met a robot!”

“Ahh—I think I know who you’re talking about.” And yet, that still raises so many questions…but Trey refrains from asking them. He even stops Cater from saying anything unnecessary. There’s a time and a place for asking about how Yuu managed to befriend Ignihyde’s reclusive Dorm Leader…now is not the time. “Ignihyde, huh…well, they specialize in the integration of magic with technology.”

“I don’t see any of their students around, but they tend to wear blue and black armbands.” Cater takes a quick look through his albums. “I haven’t been able to get a good photo of one—they’re just so secretive.”

“Is it really that important?” Grim doesn’t get why Cater is so fixated on his phone.

“Not really—but I just like having a complete image collection of Night Raven College’s uniforms!” Cater confesses as he shows off photo album. “As you can see, I’m missing Ignihyde.”

“Who’s this kid?” Ace points at the picture of a young boy with pale skin and black hair decorated with magenta streaks.

“Whoa—how old is he?!” Deuce didn’t think that they’d let anyone so young into Night Raven College.

“You can skip grades and still enter this school—however…that’s not a child.” Trey learned that the hard way. “He’s a third-year, like us. His name is—”

“My—you still have that old photo of me?” a deep voice asks rather abruptly. It catches everyone off-guard, especially when the source of the voice—the boy in the picture—is hovering above them in mid-air. He hangs upside-down, in a manner that reminded one of a bat. “Even though it’s been two years?”

“L-Lilia-chan!!” Cater is far too quick to turn off his phone. “I didn’t think you were…around.”

The boy—named Lilia—only laughs, his deep-red eyes practically gleaming with mirth. “It’s hard not to pay attention when you’re the topic of someone’s discussion…not that I mind.”

He’s more amused, than anything.

“That said, I don’t believe we’ve met,” Lilia says, his gaze focusing on Yuu, Ace, and Deuce. “My name is Lilia Vanrouge, and though I might resemble a young boy—I can assure you that I’m far older than I look.”

Far older than all of their ages combined…

“Hmm?” Lilia tilts his head to the side in thought. Then, without any warning, he hops down, landing right behind Yuu. He takes a closer look, his eyes widening in awe at the sight of lingering energy emanating from their body. “Ohh, it seems you’ve already interacted with one of our kind.”

He almost didn’t notice…

“Kind…?” Yuu looks questioningly at him as they give the shivering bump under their sweater a few reassuring pats. “There, there, Grim…”

Lilia only chuckles. “Don’t think too much about it—just know that you’re always welcomed in Diasomnia.”

He pauses for a moment and then turns his attention to the others. He flashes them a toothy smile—one that shows off his sharp fangs.

“You’re more than welcome to approach any of us in Diasomnia!” Lilia highly encourages it. “After all, any friend of Yuu’s is now a friend of ours.”

…

…

“Well, then…” It seems he’s overstepped a few boundaries. “Apologies for dropping in on your meal—until we meet again.”

Hopefully, they’re a lot more talkative the next time that they meet…

As soon as Lilia is out of sight, Ace immediately blurts out, “Where the hell did he come from?!”

“He really did just…appear out of nowhere.” Deuce would find that impressive, if he weren’t so shaken up about it. “Geez…”

“Diasomnia sure knows how to make an entrance!” Cater can only force out a laugh. “Or at least Lilia-chan does…”

“Is all of Diasomnia like that?” Trey can only force a smile when Yuu asks him that question.

“Let’s just say that isn’t too out of the norm for those from Diasomnia…” Trey would _love_ to give some examples—but not right now. Not after that sudden encounter…

“How did he know your name?” Grim asks as soon as he leaves the safe confines of Yuu’s sweater.

“How _did_ he know my name?” Yuu repeats the question, realizing that they never gave it to Lilia.

“The Fae have their ways—it’s just best to leave it at that.” At least, that’s how Cater sees it. “Let’s just consider ourselves lucky that our encounter was with Lilia-chan and not Malleus-kun. Man, just thinking about him makes me glad that Riddle-kun is our Dorm Leader.”

Ace’s face contorts into a scowl. “You can’t be serious about that…”

“Sure, he’s rather strict—but isn’t he also cute?” Cater’s eyes divert to the side, a smile soon tugging at his lips when he sees that Yuu agrees with him. “See? Even Yuu-chan agrees!!”

“Seriously?” Ace turns to Yuu, who only smiles at him. “Geez, you need better taste in men…”

“Oh? Are you jealous?” Cater hides a smirk behind his phone.

“J-Jealous?” Ace sputters, his face somewhat red from embarrassment. “Why would I be jealous of that narrow-minded brat?!”

“Hmmm? So I’m a brat, huh?”

“Aww, crap…” Of all the times to be saying shit about Riddle…

“You’re looking especially cute today, Riddle-kun!” Cater tries to deescalate the situation, but Riddle isn’t having any of it.

“Keep that up, and you’ll lose your head.” Riddle’s gaze is as harsh as ever.

“Hey, now—gimme a break…” It’s far too soon into the school year for Cater to risk his own magic. “You’re on your own, Ace-chan…”

“Don’t…call me that…” Ace trails off as Riddle fixates his gaze on him. “S-Sorry.”

“It seems that you still haven’t learned your lesson.” A shame, really. “It seems you’ll have to go just a little longer without your magic, then. But don’t worry—as a first-year, you’ll only have to worry about learning the fundamentals instead of actually using your magic.”

The idea that Ace can theoretically go without his magic for the rest of the year isn’t one that sits well with him. Of course, there’s not much that he can say about it, when Riddle is staring him down as though he’s far taller than he actually is.

_“Seriously, coming from someone with such a cute face…”_ It makes the next words out of Riddle’s mouth even more jarring for Ace to hear.

“You also won’t be able to cause a scene like yesterday again—isn’t that great?” Riddle’s tone is dangerously calm, his expression rather neutral. “Now just focus on finishing your lunch and heading to your next class.”

He knows not of how much time that Ace and the others have spent at their table, but he can tell that it’s long enough to warrant a warning. That’s when Trey decides to step in, saying that he’ll take over for him.

“Don’t push yourself too much.” Though Riddle is trying his best to hide it, Trey can tell that he’s exhausted.

“It’s fine,” Riddle insists, brushing off Trey’s concern. “I’m just appalled that we’ve allowed the sugar cubes to run out when they’re necessary for following Laws of the Queen of Hearts, No. 399: After a meal, one must always drink lemon tea with two sugars.”

“We’re supposed to do that?” Deuce’s sudden question gets cut off instantly by Cater’s hand.

“ _Of course_ we’re supposed to do that, Deuce-chan—don’t even joke about that!!” Cater’s laughter is both forced and awkward. And yet, it’s just enough to keep Riddle from even looking in their direction.

“I prefer hibiscus tea,” Yuu interjects, now craving a cup of tea of their own. “It’s red…just like your hair!!”

Ahhh, now they want jamaica!!

“Will you stop talking about my hair?!” Riddle is growing weary of Yuu’s unnecessary comments towards his hair.

“No—it’s pretty!!” Yuu grins. “Like a hibiscus!”

“I believe you have an admirer, Riddle.” Trey tries to lighten the mood, which isn’t too difficult of a task with Yuu around.

“Well…I don’t approve.” Riddle looks away from Yuu, who only frowns. “I’ll be heading off to the school store to buy more sugar cubes.”

As far away as possible from Yuu, who is now looking at him through a heart-shaped formation that they’ve made with their hands… Oh good—they’re looking at Ace now.

“I’ll be on my way, now.” Having said that, Riddle takes his leave. As soon as he is out of earshot and sight, Cater exhales loudly in relief.

“That was close…” Cater feels as though he’s aged a few years.

“He’s still is as obnoxious as ever…” Grim says, having finally finished his food.

“Surprised you kept your mouth shut.” Ace laughs when Grim bats his hand away. “So touchy!!”

“I wouldn’t blame him, after the conversation he’s had with Riddle the other day.” That doesn’t make it any less surprising for Cater.

“Sometimes, it’s just best to keep quiet.” Trey does his best to ignore the whispering in the cafeteria between those in Heartslabyul. “Riddle replaced the former Dorm Leader during his first week of enrollment. His words may be harsh…”

“May be?” Deuce questions.

“I assure you, he has the dorm’s best intentions in mind.” Trey adjusts his glasses. “Really, he’s not that bad of a person.”

“A good person wouldn’t go collaring people at random.” Grim’s words only prompt awkward laughter from Trey and Cater. “Getting your magic sealed is horrible, and just sucks.”

He pauses for a moment, his eyes shutting tightly as Yuu’s fingers gently scratched him behind the ears.

“Well, it’s a good thing you were behaving this time!!” Yuu is very proud of Grim.

“Of course!!” Grim flashes Yuu a toothy smile. “I’m not like Ace over there.”

“Oi.” Ace’s face contorts into a scowl.

“How does he do that, anyways?” Deuce tries his best to diffuse the situation, while also trying to answer some questions he has.

“Hmm?” Cater blinks. “Oh, you mean Riddle-kun’s unique magic?”

“What makes it so unique?” Yuu asks.

“To put it in simpler terms, it’s magic that tends to be unique to the person who uses it—hence the name, unique magic,” Trey explains. “You’ll learn more about it in a later class.”

“Riddle-kun’s unique magic allows him to seal off another person’s magic for a fixed amount of time.” Cater absentmindedly twirls a lock of his hair around his finger. “It’s called ‘Off with Your Head’—which I’m sure you’ve heard him say before.”

“Don’t remind me…” Ace heaves out a sigh.

“Just the name is terrifying.” It makes the ribbon that Grim has around his neck suddenly feel uncomfortably tight, causing him to paw at it in an attempt to loosen it.

“As a mage, having your magic sealed is as painful as losing your head—though, I don’t suppose Yuu-chan would know.” Cater gives Yuu’s cheek a playful poke. “Since they’re so well-behaved.”

“Not like it’d work anyways, since they have no magic.” Ace is almost jealous of the fact that Yuu is at no risk of ever getting their magic sealed off. “Then again, you’re completely on your own at that Ramshackle Dorm.”

Meaning the rules of Heartslabyul are of no importance to Yuu.

“Not true—I have Grim and the ghosts!!” Yuu swiftly corrects him. “And you too, since you decided to move in!!”

“Yeah, yeah…” At the very least, the Ramshackle Dorm is inhabitable and devoid of any pint-sized tyrants. “But only until I get this collar off. The instant that happens, I’m heading back to Heartslabyul…so no hard feelings.”

“It’s fine!!” It just means more room on their bed. “Just try not to break anymore rules!!”

“Don’t remind me.” Ace would rather not think about any rules—not now, at least.

“You know, Riddle isn’t so scary if you just follow the rules…” Trey crosses his arms over his chest.

“By the way, am I going to get kicked out again if I don’t come back with a tart?” Ace turns his attention to Cater, who only smiles at him.

“Yep!” he says, unabashedly. “Rules are rules, after all!! Oh, and Riddle-kun really looks forward to eating the first piece of a whole tart, so I don’t think he’ll forgive you unless it’s a whole.”

“Aren’t whole tarts pretty expensive?” Deuce doesn’t know the exact cost, but…that’s still a lot of madol.

“Blegh—I don’t have that kind of money.” And it’s far too early for Ace to ask his parents for his allowance.

“Then why don’t you just make one?” Cater suggests. “The other tarts were all made by Trey-kun.”

“You can make tarts, too?!” Yuu stares at Trey in awe. “That’s so cool!!”

“It’s not that impressive…” Trey laughs awkwardly, feeling somewhat bashful.

“Are you serious? That tart I ate was as good as a pro’s!” Ace would like to say that he’s exaggerating…but he’s not.

“Haha, thanks.” Trey thinks for a moment. “Hmm, well…I do have the tools and ingredients set up, but…I won’t help you for free.”

As Vice Leader, Trey still has to ensure that Ace learns his lesson.

“Ehhh?!” Ace is taken aback with Trey’s comment. “I have to pay for it?!”

“Haha, there’s no way I’ll be taking money from my kouhai!” Just the thought of it makes Trey laugh. It’s so out of character for him to do so… “The next tart that Riddle wants to eat requires a lot of chestnuts. Could you gather them for me?”

“Is that it?” Ace rubs the back of his head. It sounds like a hassle, but… “Well, how many do you need?”

“Since it’s for the upcoming Unbirthday Party…about two to three-hundred will do.” It’s a rough estimate, but Trey feels that should be enough. He takes Deuce and Grim’s loud outburst in stride, continuing on with his orders as he gives them to Ace. “I’ll have you assist me with roasting the chestnuts, and then peeling the outer shell.”

“Can I go home?” Grim pipes up.

“Me too.” It doesn’t involve him, so Deuce doesn’t see why he should stick around to help.

“Traitors!” Ace is far too quick to call them out, stopping only when he sees Yuu finishing the food on their plate. “Say, Prefect…”

It takes a hand on their shoulder for them to realize that Ace was talking to them. “Hmm?”

“Would you mind helping me out?” Ace knows that if Yuu goes along with him, then Grim has no choice but to follow after them.

“Uh-huh!!” Yuu nods their head, their mouth still full of food.

“Gehhh…!” Grim growls at Ace, who only laughs at him.

“Now, now~!” Cater interjects. “I’m sure it’ll taste even better if everyone pitches in to make it! Like creating memories? You might even be able to make your debut as a food blogger!”

“Keep it a secret from Riddle, but a freshly made marron tart has the most delicious taste.” Trey knows this all too well, based on his own experience. “Only those who help make it can get to try some.”

Grim’s ears perk up at that comment.

“Oi, oi—let’s get a move on!!” He gives no warning when he jumps onto Yuu’s shoulder. His paws tap down on their head again, as he had done before when they were picking out his food. “We’re gonna pick chestnut after chestnut after chestnut!!”

“Someone’s eager!!” Yuu laughs, finding Grim’s behavior extremely adorable.

“Guess I’ll help, then…” Deuce finally concedes, deciding that it wouldn’t feel right if he was the only one to leave.

“Then that settles it!” Trey is happy with this development. “There should be plenty of chestnut trees in the woods behind the campus botanical garden.”

“Then we meet after class in front of the botanical garden!” Ace can already tell that it’s going to be a hassle, but it certainly beats doing nothing.

“Go, go! Chestnut picking!!”’ Grim continues to tap his paws on Yuu’s head.

…

…

“Hey, hey—look over here!!” Grim calls out to Yuu. “There’s a lot of fruit over here!”

_Sniff, sniff._

“They smell so good!!” Everything does, in the botanical garden. There is so much greenery, with various plants and trees growing in the area.

“Hold oonnnn…!!” Yuu has some difficulty keeping their balance after walking down some steps. “Easy…eeeeeeasy!!”

It’s a lot difficult to walk in a straight line without Ace and Deuce to keep them in check. Of course, the only reason that they all went their separate ways was to look for buckets to collect the chestnuts in. Speaking of which…

“Bucket, bucket~!” Yuu doesn’t see any here—

“Ow!”

Did they just step on something?

“Oi.”

_Rustle!_

“O-Oi?” Yuu responds back, taking a few steps back from the muscular young man that appears out of the bushes. “Uhh…”

The young man stands at a height that is far taller than theirs, with brown skin and green eyes that gleam eerily in the light. His brown hair is long, and thick, with two braids framing his face. He is rather handsome, though what catches Yuu’s attention the most is the pair of lion ears he has popping out of his head—did they just _twitch_?!

“You’ve got some nerve, stepping on someone’s tail without saying anything,” he says in a gruff voice, still somewhat laced with sleep.

“Tail…?” Now that Yuu actually looks… “You…have one.”

A lion tail to match the lion ears…

The young man clicks his tongue. “Of course I have one—haven’t you ever met a hybrid before?”

Yuu furrows their brow. “N…No?”

“Wait…you’re the little herbivore that the Mirror said can’t use magic.” The young man grins, showing off his sharp fangs. “That explains your concerning lack of awareness. Hmmm…”

He stares at Yuu for a moment. Then, without any warning, he leans in closely, causing Yuu to tense up as his nose starts sniffing their hair.

“H-Hey!!” It is only now, that Grim realizes what’s going on. “Get away!!”

The young man slaps away a ball of fire without ever needing to look away, only doing so after he finishes sniffing Yuu’s hair. He backs off after that, a smirk forming on his lips as he lets out an amused chuckle.

“I really don’t smell a speck of magic on you.” How defenseless. “I don’t feel like taking on an opponent that can’t fight back…but I _can’t_ just let you walk away after stepping on my tail.”

Grim lets out a frightened shriek when the young man slaps away another of his fireballs. “Y-Yuu…!!”

They need to leave—like right now!!

“I’m in a bad mood now after being woken up from a good nap.” Not to mention, his tail still hurts from getting stepped on. “It’s best you start gritting your teeth.”

“Teeth?” Yuu blinks at that comment. “If that’s what you want…”

“What are you even sayin—aaugh!!” It happens all too fast, that there’s barely any time for the young man to react when Yuu suddenly lunges at him. They climb him like a tree, their grip just strong enough to avoid getting thrown off when he starts moving around. “G-Get off!!”

A threatening growl rumbles in the back of his throat when he hears just how close Yuu is to his ears. That’s when he feels a very distinct pressure on them, the pain soon rushing in as it just hits him—they’re biting his fucking ear!

“Ahh…am I interrupting something?!” A hyena-eared boy stares at the scene before him, a vibrant blush soon coloring his face red.

The young man can even bring himself to give the boy an answer. This is just too awkward for words. _“Well, there goes my bad mood.”_

Now he’s just confused.

“I just…wanted to let you know that it’s almost time for your supplementary lessons, Leona-san…” The hyena-eared boy averts his gaze. “If you keep failing, then we’ll end up as classmates next year.”

The young man—named Leona—heaves out a tired sigh. “Alright—just stop nagging at me, Ruggie.”

“It’s not like I want to nag you…” Ruggie would rather be doing other things instead of having to remind Leona to go to his classes. Instead, here he is just looking at…whatever _this_ is. “Seriously, am I interrupting something serious?”

“It’s nothing—you can stop biting me now, I won’t hurt you…” A wave of relief washes over Leona when he feels those teeth leave his ear. “You’re quite the strange herbivore.”

“My name’s Yuu!” Yuu corrects him. “Yuuuuu!!!”

“Alright, I hear you—don’t have to be so loud.” Especially when they’re still so close to his ears. “Hmmm…gotcha!!”

As soon as Leona sees an opening, he takes it. That’s how he manages to pull Yuu off of himself. He holds them outwards, staring at them with a displeased expression on his face as their legs dangled in the air. They blink a few times before sticking their tongue out at him.

“You really _are_ pushing it!” Leona barks out a laugh. “You should really watch yourself the next time you come onto my turf—and make sure to keep your familiar in check.”

Grim can’t do much, while Ruggie has him by the scruff of his neck—though he certainly came close to it when he tried to ambush Leona from behind. That doesn’t make him any less annoying with all the hissing and whining that’s been coming out of his mouth.

“In any case, I have to leave.” Otherwise, Ruggie will never let him hear the end of it. “Try not to bite any more people.”

Leona doesn’t expect a response out of Yuu as he sets them down, which is why he’s pleasantly surprised when he hears them say, “No promises!!”

Maybe things won’t be quite so boring with them around…

“Here’s your familiar.” Ruggie unceremoniously throws Grim at Yuu, who catches him right in their arms.

“Get back here!!” Grim yells out, his fur bristling in anger. How _dare_ that brat treat him like that!!

“Calm, calm~!” Yuu gently rocks Grim in attempt to calm him. It takes a few minutes, but eventually, Grim’s yelling dies down as he leans into Yuu’s chest. He buries his face into their sweater, hoping that it’s enough to muffle his purring when Yuu starts scratching him behind his ears. “There, there.”

It helps that Leona and Ruggie have since left, leaving Yuu to console Grim without any interruptions.

“We found a bucket and some tongs over here!!” At least until Ace and Deuce show up to report their findings.

“Did something happen to you two?” Deuce asks, having noticed the way that Grim was clinging onto Yuu.

“It’s nothing!!” Nothing important, at least, in Yuu’s opinion—but only because Grim isn’t in any mood to talk about it. “Grim’s just in a bad mood…he’ll be fine!!”

Yuu’s sweater manages to completely muffle out the swears the come out of Grim’s mouth.

“Time for chestnut picking~!” Yuu tries to change the subject, hoping to improve Grim’s mood.

“Ahh, that’s right!” Mission accomplished, because Grim finally stopped hiding his face in their sweater. He climbs onto Yuu’s shoulder, his body now shaking with excitement. “We won’t be able to eat any tarts if we don’t bring those chestnuts back!!”

Yuu only laughs when he goes back to tapping his paws on their head. “See? All better!”

Ace stares at them for a moment, clearly wanting to say something…but he refrains from doing so. It’s not often that Grim is in a good enough mood that he’s actually behaving. Rather than sour it, Ace decides he’ll ask what happened at a later time.

“Chestnuts…” Deuce tightens his hands into fists, very much prepared to take on the chestnuts he and the others have seen in the woods outside the botanical garden. Hopefully, they can gather them all with the least amount of contact with the chestnut’s spiky shell.

…

…

“Ow, ow, ow—get it off, get it off!!”

“Quit moving—ow!!”

And then Yuu had the unfortunate luck of having a few chestnuts land on them, their spiky shells quickly catching onto their sweater’s fabric. It starts there, and quickly escalates when they crash into the tree, causing _more_ chestnuts to rain down on them. On the bright side, it certainly saves them a lot of time collecting all those chestnuts, since a good chunk of those fell into their buckets.

The downside, however…

“Ow, ow, ow!!” Yuu yelps loudly in pain when Deuce manages to remove a chestnut from their sweater. He stares at the chestnut as he holds them with a pair of tongs, carefully setting them down in the bucket before letting out a loud grunt when Ace none-too-gently removes a chestnut from his back.

“Can’t you be gentler?!” Hopefully, that didn’t leave any spikes behind…

“We can either stretch this out as long as possible, and make Trey-senpai wait even longer for us…or we can just get it over with.” It’s going to hurt like hell, but Ace would prefer to just rip it off like an adhesive bandage. “Now stay still—this one’s gonna hurt…ow!!”

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Deuce scowls at Ace, having roughly removed one of the chestnuts sticking to his blazer.

“You did that on purpose!!” Ace points an accusatory finger at Deuce.

“Maybe I did.” Deuce isn’t the type to let things slide _that_ easily—at least, not when it involves this situation. As hectic as it is…

“Less talking, and more removing!” Grim pipes up, having been especially fortunate to avoid the falling chestnuts. “I can’t use the tongs like you!”

Otherwise, he’d be helping Yuu out.

“It huuuurts!!” Yuu wails out, having removed a chestnut on their own.

“Geez, you’re such a crybaby…” Ignoring the fact that the chestnut Deuce removed actually brought out a few tears in Ace’s eyes. “Aaugh!!”

“Don’t be rude!” Deuce says, just seconds after removing another chestnut. “We’re all in this together.”

“I rather not beeeee!” Yuu whines.

“Too bad…” Deuce heaves out a sigh, a scream soon ripping itself out of his throat. “I said be _gentler_!”

“That’s for being so rough!” Ace will be as petty as he pleases. “H-Hey!!”

Surprisingly enough, it takes them less than an hour to return to Trey, who can already guess what happened, based off the bandages wrapped around Yuu’s arms, their sweater currently tied around their waist.

“Everything okay?” he asks.

“Please don’t ask.” Ace absentmindedly tugs at his blazer. He can still feel the spikes, even though they’re gone…

“Well…” Trey begins, feeling somewhat awkward. “You sure picked a lot.”

“We…sure did.” Deuce ignores the how, and just focuses on the now.

“Now we can make a huge tart!!” Grim exclaims as he leaps onto the kitchen counter.

“Peeling all this is going to be a challenge.” Not helping is that neither Ace nor Yuu can use magic, but Trey refrains from making any unnecessary comments. “But I think we’ll just manage—just try to follow my lead, Deuce. It’s easier once you get into the rhythm of things.”

“Yeah…” Deuce heaves out a sigh.

“Guess Yuu and I’ll will just…peel these by hand.” Ace makes a face as he peels the first chestnut. It’s not too difficult, but this is just the first of many to come… “This is gonna suck.”

Throughout it all, Grim only laughs as he collects the peeled chestnuts that appear out of the air after Deuce and Trey cast their magic. It’s awkward at first, due to how inexperienced Deuce is at using his magic, compared to Trey.

“I know it’s difficult, but it helps if you look at it from a different perspective,” Trey explains.

“It’s like a song!” Yuu pipes up, having noticed the rhythmic tempo at which Trey was using his magic. “You have to time it to the beat!”

“It’s exactly like that!” Trey smiles widely. “It can be any song, so long as you’re able to keep up with it. The deeper your focus, the easier it gets.”

“A song…” Deuce repeats. “Hmm…I think I get it.”

“Seriously?” Ace asks, still somewhat uncertain himself as he peels another chestnut.

“It’s strange, but it’s something you’ll understand once you’re doing it yourself.” Obviously, Ace can’t at the moment, but Trey keeps quiet about that. “Now let’s continue.”

Bit by bit, they make considerable progress, though it still takes quite a lot of time. Deuce still has some difficulty, despite how closely he observes Trey as he moves his hands to the beat of tune he can’t hear. It’s really only until he hears Yuu humming that he starts to finally understand.

That’s when things start to pick up, and by the end of the hour, the chestnuts have all been peeled.

“Good job!!” Trey congratulates them. “Your hard work will make it tastier.”

“Uuugh, my arms…” Deuce can feel how sore they are.

“Shuddup…” Ace doesn’t want to hear it from Deuce, who was able to use magic, unlike him, who had to peel the damn chestnuts by hand.

“Nice, nice!!” Grim butts his head into Yuu’s side, prompting them to pet him.

“Now the next thing to do would be to boil these chestnuts so we can turn them into a paste…” It’s nothing too difficult for Trey, though now that he actually looks at the amount of chestnuts that they’ve peeled versus the other ingredients he has on hand. “Although, it seems I underestimated the amount of cream I needed to mix in with the chestnut paste.”

“I can go buy some!” Deuce is quick to offer. “Is it sold at the school store?”

“You can find anything at that place, so it should be there.” A grin tugs at Trey’s lips. “Could I ask you to pick up a few other things? Two cartons of milk, a dozen eggs, aluminum cups, five cans of fruit…and oyster sauce.”

“What?!” Ace blurts out, having been caught off-guard by Trey’s request.

“The umami gives the cream a rich flavor,” Trey explains, as though he’s done it many times. “There’s no famous pâtisserie that doesn’t use oyster sauce in their tarts.”

“Seriously? That’s a very salty sauce…” Deuce turns to Yuu, who only shrugs at him.

“That doesn’t sound right, but I don’t know enough about tarts to dispute it,” they confess.

“Well, they do put chocolate in curry, sooo…” Ace thinks about it for a moment. “I guess it makes sense.”

Upon hearing that, Trey can no longer contain his laughter. “I was just joking! There’s no way I’d actually put oyster sauce in a dessert.”

The fact that these three were willing to believe him that easily…

“Screw you!!” Ace angrily snaps. “You said that with such a straight face!!”

He actually believed it, too…

“If you actually stop to think about it, then you’d know it’d be impossible!” It’s hard for Trey to keep a straight face after that. “Don’t believe everything you hear without questioning it. Let that be a lesson for you.”

“So…do you actually need oyster sauce?” Even with what Trey had said, Deuce still isn’t so sure if he still needs the sauce or not.

It takes Trey a moment to realize what had happened. “Ahh…I see—no, I don’t need any of that. It was just a joke.”

It seems that Deuce is the type to take things quite literally. Although, Trey could probably say the same thing about Ace and Yuu.

“I’ll try to be a little more obvious next time,” he reassures them.

“Next time?!” Grim exclaims. “You’re gonna do it again?!”

Trey can only laugh at Grim’s question.

“Then…I still don’t think I can carry all that alone.” It’s too much for Deuce to go on his own, so…he turns to Yuu again. “You mind coming along with me, Prefect?”

Yuu blinks twice before a smile spreads across their lips. “Sure!!”

“I’m going too!!” Grim has had enough of Trey’s bullshit, and based on the look of things, it’s going to get even busier when they start turning the chestnuts into a paste. Rather than deal with that, Grim would prefer to escape with Yuu and Deuce for some fresh air.

“Guess that leaves you and me to make the chestnut paste.” Trey adjusts his glasses with a smile on his face as Ace heaves out a weary sigh.

“Yeah, yeah…” The next time Ace sees a tart in the fridge, he’s outright ignoring it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I’d have it out soon!! And just in time, because the Halloween Event has dropped, and I am SUPER pumped, because Malleus is the free SR!!
> 
> How’s everyone gacha luck, by the way? I got my copy of Lilia (at least three of them in the first pull I did), so I’m good for now until Cater’s on rate-up. Speaking of Lilia, HERE HE IS!! I am SO hyped that I finally got to his encounter (especially with **teuffels** 's [daily Lilias](https://teuffels.tumblr.com/post/631975215822422016/day14-prompt-broom) popping up on my dashboard)!! He was super fun to write. Of course, I do have a Lilia bias, so…whatever, lol.
> 
> Anyways, a lot happened in this chapter, beyond Yuu just being feral, and Trey _probably_ being the only one in the group to NOT have ADHD otherwise distracting him. By the by, this is a confirmation here that Yuu, Ace, Deuce, and Cater all have ADHD—I do what I want, and it’s also October, so happy ADHD Awareness Month!! Have another confirmation that no one is neurotypical unless I say so, and like everything else, I _rarely_ ever say so.
> 
> Moving on, the Leona encounter was something I’ve been planning for _MONTHS_ (yes, this _includes_ the bite), so I’m just happy to finally get it out of the way. As for why Ruggie was so flustered over that bite…just wait and see, lol! Just know that **shuuenmei** (aka, **torinokomachi** ) had a hand in it, when I was first posting my live reactions in my discord server. (I’d give the tags another look if you want a hint *wink wonk*)
> 
> Also don’t mind me, just posting in some of my worldbuilding in an attempt to combine some of the rhythm mechanics of _Twisted-Wonderland_. In any case, I just feel like…there’s a certain rhythm to follow to make consistent magic easier to use.
> 
> Moving on, we’re kinda at a calm before the storm, so…expect a lot to happen next chapter. ;D
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to comment!! I really appreciate it, and it’d be super great if you can keep it up, since it really DOES keep me motivated.
> 
> This is all I have for now, and I’m just super happy to get it out so fast. Here’s to hoping the next one doesn’t take too long to crank out!! Maybe by then, I would've read **SilverStar56** 's [fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982723/chapters/60483361), because I STILL have to do that, so send them some love, because I haven't yet.
> 
> Until next time, everyone! Stay safe!!


End file.
